Where She Belongs
by Fuzzybuni
Summary: Murdoc and Noodle return back from Hell after two long years. Gorillaz reunite. A relationship between the bassist and guitarist spark.
1. Chapter 1

_Short intro to a new Gorillaz fan fiction. I guess this is a bit of a Christmas Gift. Christmas '08. Enjoy._  
_Murdoc's POV._

* * *

Oh, for fuck's sake. These were the only words I could think of because I knew I was in deep shit. So deep, that if I was actually in shit, you'd never find me. Ew, that's a gross comparison. Scratch that, you lot.

Okay, okay, wait a sec. Maybe I should start from the beginning because you'd know how much trouble I was in. Here's a good place to start...

Do ya know who I am or do I actually need to tell ya? Fine. I'll tell you. I'm Murdoc Niccals. And no, my last name isn't spelled with two L's, you twats. Jeez, a lot of idiots make that mistake. So, back on track... I'm Murdoc, owner of Gorillaz. And you damn well know who Gorillaz are, don't cha? Of course you do.

I'm forty-two years old. Oooh... what an exciting age! Seriously, if you call me old, I will smash your face in. You don't want to get me pissed for such a dumb reason.

Hmmm... what else could I say about myself? I play bass in the band. I'm also a Satanist, have one red and one black eye, and I have green skin. I'm a pretty fucked up (not to mention, handsome) guy. But, once you get to know me, you _will_ love me. It's true. Even ask dent-head.

So, blah blahblah blahblah... I'm in a band. You don't need to know about my life before the band unless you have no life and bought Rise of the Ogre. _And_ read it all. _And_ was _interested_...

This band of mine, Gorillaz... well, it's what got me into that deep shit I was talking about. Oh, crap. Y'know, I'm just gonna go back and explain from my point of view what happened. Word for word. Every action I made and every thought I thunk...

Is thunk a word? Ah, who cares...? Well, snap to it kiddos! Go on! Start reading!

* * *

**Updated: December 20th, 2008**

**_Traducción español - __Para aquellos que prefieren leer en español, el fic está siendo traducido por FF usuario Catherin Velis. Utilice el vínculo general (FanFiction) y añade este URL para leer el fic: _**_/s/7877262/1/where-she-belongs_


	2. Chapter 2

_I was obviously going to give you the next chapter right away, seeing that the first chapter was left at a "start reading" thingy ... Now that I think about it, this is a bad idea... I'll have another story to update. Oh well. XD_  
_Oh and I also just noticed, I can never write a story that's actually rated less than M. Hmmm. Well, that's just me. Hahaha._

_Enjoy._

* * *

The flames licked my body as I jumped out of the Hell Hole with the little guitarist in my arms. I landed heavily on my feet and my body shook under her weight. I groaned and fell to my knees, closing my eyes tightly.

She sobbed into my shoulder. Her gasps echoed in the basement level of Kong. Her tears stained my ash covered shirt.

"Noodle..." I mumbled, still keeping my arms around her small body. "Are you aw'right, luv?"

She never did answer. All she did was continue sobbing.

"C'mon luv," I whispered softly into her ear. "We've gone from there. We're safe now."

I could see why she was so upset. We were stuck in Hell for two whole fucking years. I didn't even know why I wasn't crying. I was happy, but not enough to cry. And you know me, I don't cry easily.

Some dumbass demons took her down to Hell two years ago, shortly after the El Mañana shoot. Little bastards. Russ and dent-head spazzed. They couldn't do anything about it though, since they weren't able to go into the Hell Hole. I was the only one that could, since Satan and I shared something... _personal_, shall we say. After a while, I decided I would go save the little girl. We all missed her and something had to be done.

So, I left Kong and travelled into the depths of Hell.

I took a deep breath and smelled the air of Kong. Musty, but welcoming. It was definitely home.

Hell only smelled like molten lava and ash. Gross really. And it was extra hot down there too; could barely breathe half the time. The goddamned place was also so big that I found it impossible to find Noodle. I did find her eventually and we just snuck out of there today.

She still was sobbing loudly into my chest.

"Noodle-girl..." I murmured, still trying to calm her down. "Can you look at me?"

She shook her head and I turned her a bit to the side so that she was now lying flat on her back in my arms. With a gentle hand, I swept her bangs out of the way of her eyes.

"Noodle. Please."

Once she heard me say "please" which _really_ isn't heard often from me, she opened her eyes slightly. Through her dark lashes, I could see a bit of a bright green.

"Tha's bett'eh, luv," I mumbled. "Want t' take a look around? We're in Kong now."

She didn't say anything. Her lips were parted slightly like she did want to say something, but she never did. She only stared up at me with those green eyes.

She reached up with her left hand and touched my neck softly. The hair on my whole entire body stood up. Then, using all the strength she had, which wasn't a lot at the moment, she pulled herself up in my arms. She rested her face on my collar bone. The weird thing is, when she did this, her head fit perfectly underneath my chin. It kinda freaked me out in ways I couldn't explain.

Noodle started crying softly again. I frowned and rubbed her back softly. It also kinda felt weird holding her – trying to make her feel better. It's something I'd normally not do, but c'mon! It's Noodle! My little guitarist!

"Noods," I whispered, resting my chin on her head. "You don't have to cry anymore. We're home."

She shook her head again.

"Here – let's go find Russ an' face-ache. They probably miss us a lot..." I said softly.

She didn't reply, or even nod, for that matter. I picked her up in my arms and she wrapped her arms around my neck. She still cried softly into my ear.

I held her carefully and made my way out of the basement and took the lift. It slowly took us up to the bunker and I stepped out through the broken wall.

My Winnebago still sat across the car lot from us. I smirked slightly. Haven't been in there in two years. Haven't had _sex_ in two years. I narrowed my eyes. That sucks arse.

I assumed that no one was in my Winnebago, so I didn't check. I'd have kicked the dullard's head in if he was in there.

"Here, luv," I said, smiling slightly. "Wanna see Stuart?"

She didn't say anything to me once again. It kinda hurt my heart. That girl seemed so sad and she was never like that. But this was kinda huge. Getting home after two years of being gone? This was even bigger than our first gig.

We reached his door and I grabbed the handle with my free hand, my other still holding little Noodle. I opened the door and I peered in slowly. Noodle still had her little face pressed to my shoulder.

The room was kinda bare. Like someone had packed up and left. Some of the singer's things lied around his room, but other than that, it was quite bare.

"He's gone, luv," I whispered, my voice cracking.

She slid out from my arms and slowly moved around the room, looking at the dullard's things. She turned around, moving her bangs to the side and opened her mouth to speak. Nothing came out again and she frowned.

"Noodle-girl... wot's wrong?"

She shook her head at me and turned away, looking up the singer's disco ball.

"Let's go find Russ?"

She nodded slightly and walked towards me.

"Want me to carry you again, luv?" I asked, tilting my head.

She shook her head and grabbed my hand, and she moved close to my body. I looked down at her, cocking an eyebrow. She looked so fragile right now. Her skin was a bit pale and her hand was cold. She looked a little sick.

As we left from 2D's room, she started crying again.

"Noodle..." I stopped in front of her and I kneeled down in her way. "Noodle..." I repeated softly.

She shook her head widely and ran into my arms. I held her tightly, feeling a bit awkward now.

"You miss them, don't you?" I asked quietly.

She nodded into my shoulder once again, staining my shirt with her tears.

"Oh jeez. You just reminded me luv... I have a _phone_," I chuckled, throwing my hand into my pocket. I pulled out my cell, flipped open the screen and peered over the girl's shoulder.

Oh wow. I was really surprised that it didn't even burn in Hell. Or, for a matter of fact, that it still had enough battery power to even work. Screen wasn't screwed up or melted or whatever the Hell it does when it gets near fire. I shrugged slightly, and went to my speed-dial numbers.

2D's was the first one there. His cell number. My God, I wished that he still had his same number, let alone a phone. Then it got me thinking... why the Hell was he first on my speed-dial list?

I found myself chuckling and shaking my head as I selected his number. It rang a few times and I was about to give up and close the phone, but he picked up.

"_'Ello_?"

Oh, it was definitely 2D. I hadn't heard his bloody voice in two years, but oh, I knew it was him. He still sounded like his old, clueless self.

"Is this 2D?" The words left my mouth quickly. I almost wanted to punch myself in the face. Of _course_ it was him. Maybe it was the fact that I hadn't heard his voice in two years. I was excited and I knew it.

"..._Speakin_'." He then paused on the other line. I heard him gasp. Then there was a big crash. I heard some crackling noises, which sounded like someone picking up the phone. "..._M-Muds? Muh-Murdoc? Murdoc Niccals_?"

"Of course, mate! Who the Hell else would it be?" I asked, sounding amused. I was though; hearing his voice crack was hilarious.

"_W-well, I jus' didn't ever e-expect a c-call f-from you_," he mumbled, sounding really embarrassed. "_Wait – yer talkin' to me_..."

"Mhmm... No way dent-head!" I said sarcastically. I already felt like hurting him and I had only returned ten minutes ago.

"_You got Noodle then_?" he asked, sounding excited.

"Yep. We only got back a few minutes ago," I replied, and I squeezed her shoulder once.

I heard him sigh on the other end. He sounded so relieved. "_Thank you, Murdoc. Thank you so much. We aren't Gorillaz wif'out lil' Noodle_."

"True. So – er... where the Hell are you?" I asked unsurely. The dullard could've been anywhere really.

"_Me parent's house_..." 2D replied lowly. I stayed silent. I wanted more of an explanation. "..._Wot_?"

"Where the Hell is Russ an' how long have you idiots been gone for?"

"_Well, er... Russ is in New York right now, wif his parents and we've been gone for a _while,_ Muds_..."

"How long?" I narrowed my eyes. He couldn't see me, but he knew I was getting mad.

"_We stayed fo' a _while_._.." he said nervously.

"How_ long_?" I asked, getting more agitated.

2D flinched. Even though I wasn't there, I knew that he flinched.

"_Well, I stayed longer than Russ, I f'ink... 'E got depressed that lil' Noodle woz gone fer so long... 'E stayed for three months_."

I felt myself fuming. That... _over-sized _drummer... stayed for only... _THREE MONTHS_? THREE MONTHS! THAT'S WHAT I CALL A _TRUE_ BAND MATE! Rrrr...!

I pulled away from Noodle, absolutely steaming. I clenched my teeth together, rubbing my temples with my left hand.

"THREE MONTHS?" I hollered at the idiot. "THREE FUCKIN' MONTHS HE GAVE US?"

"_W-well, I tr-tried to get 'im ta s-s-stay, M-Muds... He – he woz s-sad... an' couldn't w-wait_..." he mumbled scarcely.

I had my hand up in an angry manner and I growled at him through the phone. I then sighed, turning to look back at Noodle. She was crying silently again and looked up at me with really sad green eyes.

I mentally slapped myself across the face.

"N-Noodle..." I muttered, dropping my phone and it hit the ground with a loud crack. "I – I..." I shook my head, moved closer to her, kneeled down and wrapped my arms around her. "I'm sorry..." I heard 2D bickering from the phone. "I'm so sorry..." I still heard him talking. "I'm sorry."

She nodded slightly into my shoulder.

Noodle wasn't supposed to come back to _this_. She was supposed to be happy and I found myself guilty that she was upset. I _was_ guilty that she was upset. Me and my stupid yelling.

I reached back and grabbed the phone. I looked at it for a split second; no cracks surprisingly. I held it up to my ear. 2D was still talking.

"–_ aw'right? Are you? Murdoc? Wot 'appened? Are you okay_?" he asked quickly.

"I am." I sighed. "But she isn't."

"_She? Noodle_?" he asked, sounding worried.

"Yes, _her_."

"_Is she crying_?"

"Very much so..." I said softly, looking down at her purple hair; her face was hidden in my shoulder again.

"_Can I talk to 'er? Please_?" he whimpered.

"Of course." I couldn't say no. "Noodle-girl?"

She didn't nod or anything, but I knew she was listening.

"2D wants to talk to you, luv," I said quietly. 2D was silent on the other end, waiting for our next move. "Do you wanna talk to 'im?"

She shook her head. I sighed and rolled my eyes. I pulled back from her a bit. I moved her hair from around her ear, gently out of the way and I held the phone up to her ear.

It was silent for a moment. I then heard 2D's voice softly saying things from the phone. She titled her head ever so slightly, listening to his voice. She seemed interested, yet distracted at the same time. She never smiled as 2D talked to her. All she did was stare straight at me with her big, green eyes.

"Talk," I said quietly.

She shook her head and pulled away from my phone. I looked at her angrily for a moment and brought the phone up to my ear. 2D was still talking.

"– _luv, talk to me. Please. I wanna hear yo' voice. Please, luv_."

He sounded so desperate; his voice sounded so broken. He was on the verge of tears, I could tell. He cleared his throat on the other end and I sighed.

"_She won't talk to me_," he said hoarsely, since he now knew it was me. He knew it was me who sighed.

"Neither here."

"_Hell fucked her up, I f'ink_," he murmured.

"I know. We'll fix it though, right, dent-head? Are ya gonna come home?"

"_I can't this week_," he said, sounding disappointed. "_Me mum's busy an' me dad's workin'. An' you know I can't drive_."

"Take a bus."

"_Dunno how_."

I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Next _week_?"

"_Gonna have ta Muds. Sorry_."

"Nah, it's fine. I'll watch her. I'll give Russ a call."

"_Aw'right. It woz nice talkin' to ya. If ya get 'er talkin', please give me a call. Please_."

"You sound desperate," I chuckled lightly.

"_I am_." He then hung up his phone, which left me there with my mouth open slightly. Threw me off a bit, actually.

I shook my head, closing my phone shut.

"Here, luv," I said quietly, getting up. I pulled her up with me. "Let's take a look around Kong. Haven't been here in a while."

* * *

**Updated: December 20th, 2008**

_Horribly proof read by me. Quickly. Hope there's nothing I missed._  
_Also, isn't 2D's dad dead? Or was that a rumour? I don't even care, his father isn't mentioned again. XD_  
_Maybe R&R?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Heh heh, my word document file of this chapter says it's exactly 2,666 words long. What a coincidence! Enjoy!_

* * *

My arms were wrapped tightly around Noodle. I didn't want to hold her. I really didn't want to. She made me though and I couldn't fight her.

My hands were on her shoulders as we both looked at the destroyed wall in her room. She sighed loudly, and grabbed my hands, moving them down around her body.

It felt so awkward. I had the hugest urge to just pull away from her. But, at the same time, I liked holding her which was really weird. I never liked holding someone else. She was warm.

"Noodle..." I pushed my head forward slightly over her shoulder so that she could see the side of my face. I looked at her from the corner of my eye, then back at the huge chuck of missing wall. "We'll fix it, luv, all right? I promise you."

She shook her head and turned around in my arms. She pressed herself tightly against me, hiding her face.

"Noodle..." My grip on her loosened then tightened. "Don't cry again. Please"

She pulled back from me slightly and moved her hair out of the way of her eyes. The green burrowed into my eyes. She closed her eyes tightly and rested her head against my chest. I pet her head softly.

"Noodle," I said softly.

She never replied, but I didn't need her too. I didn't have anything else to add. All I could say was her name and that's all I wanted to say.

X X X

I woke up on the couch in the main floor lobby. My head was on the rest and it ached from the hardness. My chest was hurting too and I grunted lowly. I looked down at my stomach area with tired eyes and Noodle was in my arms.

I snickered. Russ would've _killed_ me.

She was sleeping soundlessly. Her chin was in placed right in the middle of my chest. That's why it hurt so much.

Her face was so blank as she slept. She wasn't smiling, but her face was so – so... beautiful.

I flinched and closed my eyes.

Oh no, no, no. Did I just say that?

She stirred slightly, rolling over on her side in my arms.

She isn't beautiful. She's pretty. No! Er... cute? Agh! God! Why am I thinking about any of this? I can't be thinking this! She's so much younger than me!

But, still, she is pretty...

Oh, sweet Satan...

I rolled my eyes, and looked back down at her again. My right hand slipped away from her waist and with the back of my index finger, I ran it along her cheekbone.

I pulled it back quickly and bit my knuckle. Her skin was really soft. I bit harder. I wanted to touch her again. I tasted rust. I pulled my finger out of my mouth and my knuckle was covered in blood. I started sucking on it. I had forgotten that my teeth were sharp.

I sighed, dropping my arm at the side of the couch. My hand with the bloody knuckle scraped against the carpet's rough surface. I curled it into a fist, suddenly feeling a bit angry. I clenched my teeth, until I felt a cold hand against my face.

Noodle was looking up at me with sad eyes again. Why were they so friggin' sad?

"Luv..." I mumbled, pulling my hand off of the carpet. I was about to touch her face with my knuckle, but I then remembered it was bloody. It was still close to her face when she noticed it. I pulled it away from her face. "Sorry... I bit it."

She nodded, her chin digging into my chest.

"Is there somethin' wrong, Noodle?" I asked quietly. "Why aren't you talkin', luv? 2D an' I wanna hear you. _I_ want to hear you more than he does."

She looked a little shocked by my comment.

I then chuckled. "Throwing you off?"

She nodded.

"Of course I am. How silly of me," I chuckled.

Then something that threw _me_ off was the fact that a little, tiny smile had danced onto her lips. A small smile, that was barely noticeable. It made me even smile a little.

"That's more like it, luv. I want to see you smile."

She nodded slightly, turning back on her side. She rested her head back down on my chest. Her chin wasn't digging into it anymore, which let me breathe easier. But... this way I couldn't see her face. Her pretty little face.

"Oh shit. You just reminded me, luv..." I grumbled, sitting up a bit. She looked thrown off again, but all she did was sit up too. She was still leaning against my chest in a heavy manner. She must be really exhausted. "I need to call Russel." She nodded, looking straight ahead of herself.

I pulled out my phone and dialled his number. It rang twice and he picked up.

"_Hello_?"

Russel, all right.

"'Ey Russ. It's me, Murdoc."

"_Murdoc? Is tha' really you_?" he asked quietly.

"Of course."

"_Noodle's there_?"

"Yeah, we got back yesterday, actually," I mumbled.

"_And you didn't call me yesterday _because?" Russel growled into the phone. His rumbling voice triggered my angry thoughts.

"Why the FUCK did you leave only three months after we did?" I hissed back and Noodle flinched at my tone.

"_How the Hell could I stay there? You an' Noods were gone, which only left me and friggin' 'D! I can't live without the girl and you know that_!" Russel hollered. "_Jeez, you don't know how much it hurt. You just don't understand_..."

"Why the _fuck_ not? I mean seriously, Russ... I love Noodle as much as you do! Of course I fuckin' understand! That's why I had to get her back!"

"_We _MADE_ you get her back! Me an' 'D_!" he grumbled.

"B-but... I woz gonna get her anyway. Without you guys tellin' me ta do it! I woz!"

"_Fine_."

"Fine," I murmured back gruffly, but also in a weak manner. "So... when are you coming back?"

"_As soon as possible. I don't think the next plane for Britain leaves for three more days though. So, three days is my dead line. An' I swear to God, when I come back an' she's missin' again _–"

"She won't be," I growled lowly. "I know how to take care of her."

"_All right_," he said lowly and he hung up his phone.

I sighed, shutting my phone. I closed my eyes tightly and shoved it back into my pocket.

"M' sorry again, luv. I keep yelling," I muttered, shaking my head.

She nodded at me, her head rubbing against my chest.

"Russel is coming back in three days. 2D is comin' in a week," I sighed, looking at the ceiling. "Can you wait that long?" I then asked, looking down at her again.

She turned around in my arms, smiled and nodded at me. She then rested her face against my chest.

"Noodle," I chuckled, biting my lip. "You don't know how happy..." I trailed off, laughing to myself.

She then looked up at me, waiting for the rest of the sentence.

"...they're gonna be. They're gonna be happy."

She nodded and then reached up, touching my nose. I crossed my mismatched eyes, looking at her fair skinned finger.

"...Yes. Me too." I said slowly. "I am too, luv."

She smiled widely, showing her teeth in that brilliant smile of hers. She hid her face in my chest, holding my shirt sleeves tightly.

I smiled slightly and rolled my eyes. She was so cute. Still like her younger self, expect she was taller and she... was a _woman_ now. Er... kinda weird thinking about it, since I never really had before.

Her stomach then growled loudly and I widened my eyes.

"Oh shoot... you must be really hungry," I mumbled, looking down at the mess of her purple hair.

She then looked up at me, nodding slightly.

"Here, luv. I can carry you up to th' kitchen..." I grumbled, pushing myself up a bit from the couch's cushions.

Noodle shook her head, and got off of my stomach. From what I believed, she looked at me from under her bangs as I struggled to get up. I swung my legs off of the couch, resting my hands on the cushions, and then I stopped. I slowly looked up at her with slightly narrowed eyes. I then laughed, looking at her face.

"How in the Hell," I paused, as I pushed myself up. "do ya see outta those things?"

She shrugged as we walked over to the elevator. She pressed the button and the doors shortly opened after Shaun "did his thing".

We walked in silently and I reached over, pressing the Floor 1 Button.

"I mean, I like yer hair an' all, but I like yer eyes even more," I smirked, looking down at her face waiting for a reaction. She then blushed. The red was lightly tinted along her cheekbones.

"Here, luv," I said, grabbing her shoulder and spinning her towards me.

My tongue stuck out between my lips as I lightly parted her hair down the middle. The elevator dinged, announcing to us that we were able to go into the lobby, but I ignored it. I then finished parting her bangs right down the middle.

Her bangs still covered half of her eyes but at least I could still see some of her beautiful green eyes.

"Tha's bett'eh," I mumbled, smiling slightly. "You shouldn't be hidin' 'em."

She nodded, blushing again. I laughed lightly as the two of us dragged our bodies towards the kitchen.

I wasn't hungry. Just tired and weak. And relieved. And happy. Let's just say I was everything. On the other hand, Noodle was probably starving her arse off.

I leaned against the counter, watching her as she pulled herself onto the hard surface. She stayed on her knees as she opened a cupboard. I chuckled, watching her pull out some cereal. I thought the food would've been all gone. Stolen by demons or something.

"Man," I sighed, leaning more heavily against the counter. My eyes met the ceiling. "We're home."

Noodle didn't answer, which I knew she wouldn't. She probably nodded; I don't even know.

"I – I didn't think it would'eh happened like that. That _easily_. Seriously..." I murmured. "I jus' like bein' here. I'm happy." I shook my head, then looked away from the ceiling.

She was watching me as she set two bowls onto the table.

"Oh, luv, m' not hungry."

Noodle titled her small head.

"Really."

She continued looking at me, her eyes growing worried. Her eyes said, "Oh, you have to!" but I shook my head, throwing my hands into my pockets. My eyes glued to the ground.

"Luv, luv, _luv_," I mumbled, chuckling lightly. I wouldn't let her see my eyes. "M' good. But I really need a fag..."

I looked up at her for a moment, then slumped over towards the glass door. I grabbed the handle, turned it and opened the door. I walked outside and quietly closed the door behind myself. I sighed, dragging myself over to the balcony's railing. It creaked, as I rested my left arm on it. That was definitely a warning that I needed to buy a new railing.

I pulled my box of fags out of my pocket and then rested my right arm on the railing as well. I swear to Satan that the iron bars were gonna snap underneath me. I shrugged, and with both of my hands, I fiddled with the box of cigarettes.

There was one left and I sighed in relief. Thank _God_...

I put it between my lips and my mouth pulled up into a lengthy smile. I then pulled out my lighter, which was located in my back pocket and I went to light my cig.

Someone tapped my shoulder. I jumped, my mouth opening up in shock and the cigarette flew out of my mouth. As I reached up for the fag, my other hand fumbled with the lighter and they both plummeted into the land fill.

I leaned way over the railing, at least trying to reach for the falling cigarette and the person behind me grabbed my belt. I sighed, letting my body dangle loosely over the rickety railing.

I almost felt like sobbing, but all I did was pout. I hadn't had a cigarette in days. It was really aggravating.

"Wot th' Hell do ya want?" I moaned, as I pulled myself back over the railing. I turned around angrily, and I growled down at Noodle. "I told ya I wasn't hungry."

She looked taken aback.

"Look," I sighed, rolling my eyes. "I'm sorry. M' jus' friggin' pissed 'cos I haven't had a smoke in days an' it makes me mad. They calm me down, make me feel better an' now I feel even more like shit... Ugh, luv, I can't really explain any bett'eh than tha'."

She nodded slightly, trying to see where I was coming from. She then grabbed my hand, dragging me towards the door.

"Noodle... c'mon," I mumbled, feeling sick.

The door slammed shut after us and she pulled me over to the kitchen table and forced me down into a chair. I growled loudly, absolutely frustrated of her big, yet quiet attitude.

I supported my head with one hand and snarled down at the cereal that was tossed in front of me.

"Do I _have_ to...?" I asked gruffly, looking up at her with angry eyes.

She stiffly nodded at me, and plunked down in the chair right across from me. Her eyes watched me the whole time while she ate. I rolled my eyes, eating reluctantly afterwards.

"Happy?" I grumbled, pushing the empty bowl away. I licked my lips, narrowing my eyes at her. She nodded excitedly, her teeth showing in a wide smile. She grabbed my bowl and hers as well, bringing them over to the sink.

I watched her from behind. She had a small frame for being seventeen, or I could say, almost eighteen.

My eyes travelled down her body, until I got to her arse. I pulled my eyes away. Can't be checking out my guitarist. Can't. Ever. That's a big no-no. She had a nice arse though...

I started choking on my spit and I leaned over in my chair, holding my chest. I hacked and hacked and I felt Noodle's hand on my back and I saw her legs in front of me. She had nice legs too...

I choked even harder.

Oh shit. Why the Hell am I _liking_ her all of a sudden? This really ain't supposed to happen...

Tear poured out of my eyes.

Maybe if I wasn't friggin' checking her _out_, I wouldn't be choking on my extra friggin' _drool_!

My coughing calmed down and I sniffled a few times, wiping away at my mouth. I swallowed loudly and Noodle pulled me into her chest. My eyes widened, then closed tightly.

"...S-sorry..." I mumbled. "... I was choking. On my spit."

She didn't make a sound. I expected her to giggle or make fun of me, but she was silent.

I cleared my throat. "Have you lost yer voice, luv?"

I pulled away from her arms, looking at her curiously. She only looked at me with questioning eyes as well.

"I mean – aren't cha gonna laugh at me? Or summthin'?" I murmured, still looking up at her.

She shook her head, hugging me tightly again.

"Noodle..." I whispered. "Please talk ta me."

She didn't answer but I knew she shook her head.

"Fine. Wotever." I pushed her away from me, getting up from the chair. She looked slightly hurt. I ignored her sad looking face, which made me cringed a little on the inside. "Well, I gotta head out," I said quickly afterwards.

She titled her head at me, seeming a bit interested.

"To town." I smiled slightly. "Ya comin' or wot?"

* * *

**Updated: January 3rd, 2009**

_Well, last update before the winter holidays are over! Merry belated Christmas and New Year! Hail Santa!_


	4. Chapter 4

_So, I last updated January 3rd, which actually to me makes me feel like a failure. That was before Christmas break was over too, wow. I bet you many are pissed over this as well as my other many stories too... Oh well, it's a thing of the past now since I finally got another chapter up! Funny thing is, I typed up most of this at school, lol. We had a gym project and a friend of mine and me did it on the weekend before it was due, so I spent my school time typing this bad-boy up! Well, I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Three days had passed since Russel had called. I expected him to come through the doors, so I stayed a bit further from Noodle. She always stayed close though, which had me a bit frightened.

Russel never came. He called later that night.

"Hello...?" I answered warily.

"_Hey Muds_," it was Russel.

Noodle was sleeping on my lap. My body stiffened a bit, wanting Noodle off of me. I almost felt like he was watching me, but he _was_ only talking to me.

"Er... wot the Hell do ya want, fat arse?" I grumbled lowly. "I woz sleepin'..."

"_Plane's cancelled again. There's a huge storm over here_..." he mumbled.

I rolled my eyes. "So, wot does tha' mean?"

"_That means I can't come for about anoth'eh week. The storm's not blowin' over for a while_."

"Well –" I found myself smirking. "Good for you, fat arse."

Russel sighed on the other end. "_You haven't changed at all Muds. Not one bit_."

"Woz Hell supposed ta change me?" I grumbled lowly, feeling a bit pissed. I was too tired to yell though.

"_Well, I dunno. Never mind_."

"Fine, wotev'eh. 'Night."

"_Wait, how is Noodle_?"

"Sleepin'."

"_I mean, awake-wise_."

"She doesn't talk anymore."

"_What? Really_?"

"Yeah, no kiddin'."

"_Did you do somethin' to 'er_?"

I felt taken aback again. "No... Why are you accusin' me aga –?"

"_I'm not_!" he said defensively. "_I was just wonderin'_!"

We stayed quiet for a moment, until I spoke again.

"Is tha' it?" I asked, sighing loudly afterwards.

"_Keep tryin' to get her to talk. And that's it_."

"Aw'right."

"_Keep in touch_."

I didn't answer. All I did was nod slightly and he hung up on the other end.

I sighed, closing my phone. I put it into my pocket and then looked down at Noodle. She was sound asleep as my left hand rested over her back. I smiled slightly, pulling her closer up to my face. She tiredly wrapped her arms around my neck. I smiled wider and kissed the top of her head.

"Night, Noodle-girl..." I mumbled, still smiling slightly.

X X X

The week went by quickly. I was kinda upset. Sorta. I kinda liked being alone with her. Noodle had an addicting personality, even though she wasn't talking. Yeah, I know – she still wasn't talking. I worked my arse off trying to get her to talk, but she wouldn't.

We were sitting on the couch when we heard someone slamming on the door. Noodle was on my lap, and she fell off to the side on the couch, seeming a bit frightened.

I looked over at her, cocking an eyebrow. "Are ya hurt, luv?" She shook her head at me, still looking at the door with a petrified expression. "Are ya all right?" She nodded scarcely and I patted her head softly.

I groaned, pushing myself off of the couch. I sighed loudly, dragging myself over to the door. I was still looking back at Noodle slightly, as I opened the door.

"Wot the Hell do ya –" I rolled my eyes, and they landed on him. "... want."

It was 2D in the flesh and blood. All I did was stare at him. _It was really him._

He looked the same, but healthier. I think it was the fact that the last time I saw the dullard, he was depressed that Noodle was gone. He looked sick, even – before I was gone.

The singer dropped his bags and leaped into my arms. My whole entire body froze, while he squeezed me tightly.

"Murdoc... m' so glad," he mumbled, the side of his face squishing hard against mine. "I really am."

"Yeah." I replied sickly, still staying still. "Probably."

I then felt him jump back from me, exclaiming, "Noodle!"

I turned around, as he ran past me, sort of dazed. I watched him run at the couch, and Noodle leaped over it, landing in his arms. He held her high and laughed loudly. He then pulled her extra close, their cheeks pushing together.

It was kinda like a family reunion. It _was_ a family reunion. Us Gorillaz were family, but it still wasn't complete without Russel. We still needed Russel.

I watched them touch foreheads and 2D pecked her lightly on the lips, but it was only a quick one.

Suddenly, I felt something burning through my whole body and I was fuming. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but I think I was jealous. I was _definitely_ jealous.

I narrowed my eyes at the pair of them and 2D set her down. He bent down in front of her, holding her hands.

"'Ow are ya, lil' luv?" he asked, beaming widely the whole entire time.

She shrugged, not really showing any expression in her face. It kinda looked blank, like it did when she was listening to 2D on the phone beforehand.

"Aren't cha gonna say summfin'?" he asked, his voice cracking. His face looked very pained.

This time, I didn't feel like laughing at his broken voice. He now sounded very upset.

She slowly shook her head in response to the question.

He smiled weakly up at her and the smile was broken as quickly as it had came. He looked at the floor quickly, hiding his sad face.

"S' awright, I mean. As long as yer back 'ere, then I'm 'appy, aw'right lil' luv?" he mumbled, slowly looking back up at her with his dark eyes.

She nodded, then touched his face softly. He smiled slightly, resting his face against her palm. I reached up and lightly ran my fingers along my face. Why did I want her to touch my face like that...? 2D suddenly picked her up again and held her close to his chest. He tightened his grip on her, looking at me with a loss of words.

My hand suddenly left my face, as I noticed his eyes on me.

"So... er – welcome home," was all I could come up with.

He smiled at me, nodding. "You too! Russ an' I missed you guys lots!"

I chuckled, rubbing the back of my neck. "Of course, face-ache."

"So – er... where's Russ anyways?" He looked around cluelessly, then back at me.

"Still at home, dullard," I mumbled, feeling kinda awkward standing in front of the two of them. "I'll grab yer bags."

"No, please, don't..." he murmured, setting Noodle down. "You've been through tons."

I shrugged, still looking at him carefully.

He smiled softly and walked passed me. He grabbed his bags, walking by me again. Stopping by my side, he softly whispered into my ear, "I can't f'ank you enough. F'ank you."

"Er... anytime?" I mumbled back, scratching the back of my head. I had nothing in mind to actually say.

"Well, I'm gonna go settle in," 2D said lowly, sighing afterwards. "Do ya wanna come wif me Noods?"

She thought about it for a moment, then shook her head at him.

He looked slightly hurt again. He then shook his head, and sighed quietly. "S' awright. I'll be back up soon..."

The vocalist sauntered away from Noodle and I, heading towards the car lot.

I sighed, looking over at Noodle when the door closed behind him.

"I think you hurt his feelin's," I said, looking at her with tense eyes.

She looked at me sadly.

"He'll get ov'eh it, luv."

She then shook her bangs into her eyes.

"Oh luv, you don' need ta be doin' tha'," I whispered, reaching out to her.

She shook her head and tears fell from underneath her bangs.

"Noodle-girl..." I mumbled, looking at her sadly. "Noodle, luv, wot's wrong?"

She shook her head at me again, tears still falling.

"C'mere," I murmured, kneeling lowly and opening my arms widely.

She ran into my chest, knocking me back onto the ground. I hit my head and back very hard, making me feel sick and hurt, but I ignored it. I held her close and she sobbed into my chest.

"Noodle... tell me wot's wrong, luv," I whispered into her ear.

She shook her head and sobbed into my shoulder. I patted her back, biting my bottom lip. What the Hell could I say? I didn't even know why she was so sad!

"It'll be aw'right," was all I could think of at the time. "It'll be okay, Noodle."

She nodded slightly and sniffled a few times. She pulled back from me and parted her bangs, so I could see her eyes again. I reached up and wiped away one of the tears that were falling from her eyes. The both of us stared at my finger where her small tear sat. She then pushed her face against my hand. I gave her an incredulous look and my eyes flickered from her face to my hand.

"Oh," I said stupidly and I reached over and touched her face delicately. She leaned into my palm, attracted to my heat.

Still smiling, she put her hand to her chest, then to her eyes, then pointed at me and finally rested her hand on my face. Sign language? I tried piecing it together. She... saw –

"Huh? Oh – I woz touching my face?" I asked, still having no idea what she was getting to. "You saw me touching my face?"

She nodded eagerly at my answer. Her warm cheek rubbed against my rough fingers. Her face wasn't cold anymore. She didn't look as sick either. She was warm and I smiled slightly.

"Wait – when?" I asked, shaking my head and falling back into subject. "Oh – now!"

She nodded, only slightly this time.

"Ah – well it meant nothin'," I said roughly, my eyes leaving her face.

She put her hands on her hips, and looked at me with angry eyes. I felt myself panicking underneath her.

"Well... er – you were touchin' the dullard's face, so I kinda ended touchin' my fa –"

She then lightly caressed my face with her little hands. I felt myself smiling widely, and her thumbs touched the corners of my mouth.

"Thanks, luv," I said quietly.

I then felt the blood rushing to my cheeks to show her a full-out blush, but I wouldn't let her see it. I turned my head to the side and covered my eyes with my hair. I shoved her gently off of me, but hard enough to get her completely off my body. I then pushed myself up from the ground, still covering my eyes with my hair.

"I think you should go help 2D unpack his stuff," I said gruffly, straightening out the bottom of my shirt. I peered over at the guitarist and she looked slightly hurt. "Look. It'll do 'im some good, luv. He hasn't seen you in ever."

Noodle nodded at me, but frowned slightly as well.

"I'll take ya down to 'is room?"

She nodded slightly again and I began walking towards the corridor that led to the car lot. She followed quietly behind me. I never looked back, but I heard her tiny footsteps.

I walked over to my Winnebago and I still heard her following behind me. I pulled out my key from my back pocket, surprised that it was still there. I unlocked my door and held it open, sighing loudly. I turned around, still holding the door open slightly.

"Noodle..." I sighed, looking down at her. "Go see 2D."

She shook her head and looked up at me with sad eyes.

"Yes." I answered sarcastically. "Go see 'im."

She shook her head again and I rolled my eyes, walking into the Winnebago. I peeked my head back out for a moment and she was still standing there looking up at me.

"Go." I said in a dead serious voice.

She gave me a nasty look and I slammed the door in her face, after I growled lowly.

I sighed loudly and covered my face. I felt guilty and frowned slightly. I walked towards the front of my Winne, pulling down one part of the blinds, so I could see Noodle.

She was still staring angrily at my Winnebago's door. She sighed, her chest expanding largely. She turned away, covered her face and ran out of the car lot. She didn't go to 2D's room.

I felt _extremely_ guilty. And that does _not_ happen often. Really. I don't think I've _ever_ felt this guilty for anything before. I didn't even feel a bit guilty for knocking both of that idiot's eyes in.

Shaking my head, I walked into the kitchen part of my 'bago and I opened up the fridge. I gasped, then smirked. There was still some booze in the fridge. Bet'cha it was expired or whatever. I laughed and pulled out one.

Walking over to my bed, I cracked off the cap of the bottle with my teeth. I collapsed on the bed and took a large swig of the booze.

"Oh wait..." I mumbled, raising my beer. "Cheers to, ah – being... dumb as Hell..." I finished sadly.

I sighed dully and took another large drink.

Oh Jesus, Noodle. You don't even know...

X X X

I awoke with a giant headache. I held my head with my right hand and I rubbed my forehead. I groaned loudly, and pushed myself up. I was covered in a blanket – that I didn't remember grabbing... It fell down off of me, revealing my naked chest. I took my shirt off too? What the Hell was going on?

"Oh fuck..." I grumbled, scrunching my eyes tightly together. My head hurt more and I held it with both hands. I slowly opened one eye, then the other, peering to my right. "Oh fuck!" I pushed myself as far away I could get from –

Green eyes looked tired and curiously at my shocked face.

"Oh shit, shit, sh –!" I grumbled, shaking my head.

A slamming on the Winnebago door cut me off. The both of us looked in the door's direction.

"Get in the bathroom," I muttered, my eyes glued to the door. "Now."

My eyes never left my Winnebago's door and I heard the bathroom door squeak close quietly.

"Open up, Muds!"

"Er... one sec, Russ!" I squeaked, being able to barely speak.

Since when in bloody Hell was he back? Am I missing something?

The clock read 9:36 AM. It was still early, so he must have gotten here last night or this morning or something...

"I said open up!" he hollered loudly.

I flinched. "Yeah... one sec, I said!"

I pushed myself up from bed and got tangled up in the blanket, making me fall onto the floor.

"Ow, fuck!" I hissed, pushing myself up from the floor. I stumbled as I got up and I caught myself quickly again. I walked over to the door and opened it slowly. I narrowed my eyes at the large African-American. "Wot do ya want?"

"Where's Noodle? I can't find 'er and I wanna see her," he grumbled up at me, walking closer towards the steps below me.

I moved back a bit and he forced himself into the Winnebago.

"Well – well she's not in 'ere!" I said quickly. "Didja check 'er room?"

"Four times," he mumbled at me, aimlessly wandering around the 'bago.

I covered my face. "Look. I got a big headache an' I want some peace and quiet. So, get out!"

"Stop drinkin' so much then!" he snapped at me, moving further into the Winnebago, heading in the direction of my bedroom.

I bared my teeth and snarled lowly at him.

I watched him walked by the bathroom and I sighed in relief. He heard me, obviously, since he turned around and narrowed his eyes at me. He then grabbed the handle and I groaned painfully, closing my eyes tightly.

"Noodle?" he asked lowly, sounding even frightened.

I opened my eyes and held my own shoulders tightly, feeling very small.

She walked out from the bathroom and she was hiding her eyes with her bangs again. Her face was flushed a dark red and Russel stared angrily at her.

"What are you doin' here, baby-girl?" he asked gruffly and rather quickly.

She looked at the floor and just shrugged her shoulders.

He sighed. "It's nice to see you Noods, but this' isn't the time for Hellos, since we've got a problem now." He then stared angrily in my direction. "What the _Hell_ is she doin' in here?"

"I dunno!" I exclaimed, looking at him anxiously. I tried looking at Noodle for help, but I couldn't see her from behind his large body. "Fuck! I woz drunk! How the Hell am I supposed ta know anyway?"

"Drunk! And you let her in the goddamned Winnebago while you were! You coulda dun something to her too!"

"I'm no fuckin' rapist! I don't _rape_ my own guitarist and besides, I didn't let her in! I don't remember anythin' I did!" I hollered back, feeling really pissed now.

"Exactly my point!" He looked really mad now too. "You coulda done anythin'!"

He raised his fists at me, moving closer and looking like he wanted to fight. I backed up a bit further into the front of the Winnebago.

Noodle slipped by Russel and stood in front of him. She pushed against him and he dropped his fists, looking down at the girl.

"Noodle?" he asked softly, looking down at her.

She pulled back a bit and did something with her hands, but I couldn't see because I was still behind her.

"You _did _come in here yourself?" he asked, sounding a little lost.

Of course she did. I knew it.

She nodded up at him and then pointed back at me, over her shoulder.

"You want to see _him_," he said simply, crossing his large arms.

She nodded again.

"You can see him everyday though, Noodle-girl," he chuckled, now taking some amusement from her silent answers.

This time, she turned around, facing me. She shrugged, wearing a big sheepish smile. I smiled slightly, then looked at Russel again, narrowing my eyes.

"So? Enough evidence?" I spat angrily, scrunching my eyes together.

Noodle flinched at my tone; I saw her in the corner of my eye but I ignored her, still glaring at Russel.

"Think Noodle would like t' lie to sweet, old, dearest Russ?" I added mockingly.

"No, I don't Murdoc. Thanks for askin'," he said gruffly, then added sweetly to Noodle, "C'mon baby girl, let's go have some breakfast, okay?"

She nodded, slightly smiling up at him.

"Er... wait," I called, moving closer towards them.

They both stopped moving and looked in my direction. I stood there awkwardly, looking for some words.

"Can – uh... Noodle an' I talk... fer like, a sec?" I asked quietly, looking more-so at Noodle, trying to avoid Russel's blank eyes.

"Er... I guess. Well, see you upstairs, baby-girl," Russel whispered and opened the Winnebago door. He squeezed out and the door closed quietly after him.

I sighed, collapsing in the red chair near the front of my Winnebago. I rested my arms on the rests and looked at the ceiling. My eyes finally travelled over to the guitarist, who was still awkwardly standing in the kitchen.

"I don't even know wot t' say to tha'," I mumbled, rubbing my temples. She parted her hair and I chuckled, looking away quickly, then back at her uneasily. "Well, first thing's first... m' sorry about that. It was unnecessary."

She tilted her head and nodded slightly, agreeing with me. I chuckled again, looking down at the dirty carpet. A sudden movement caught my eye and it was Noodle, sitting down across from me. She clamped her hands together and smiled widely.

I smiled slightly and then sighed. "Noodle?" I asked unsurely.

She nodded at me, leaning forwards a bit.

"Did – did I do anythin' to you?" I asked carefully. I was almost afraid of the answer.

She shook her head, her white teeth showing in that brilliant, white smile of hers.

"Good. You don't know how – _relieved_ I am."

She smiled wider at 'relieved'.

I chuckled again. "So, er... why did you come here last night?"

She pointed at me.

"You wanted to see me?" I cocked an eyebrow.

She nodded, still smiling.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Of course. I like seein' you too."

Her smiled was softer when I had said that. She was still happy; she just seemed to be listening more now.

"So, wot did we do?" I inquired, laughing slightly. "Sleep?"

She shrugged and nodded.

"More, eh? Talkin'?"

She nodded, smiling slightly.

"Did I say anythin' weird t' ya, luv?" I asked, sounding unsure, yet once again.

She shook her head slowly, seeming definite.

"Good," I sighed. "I don't want ya more afraid of me than you already are, luv."

Noodle shook her head fiercely, biting her bottom lip.

"Yer not afraid?" I asked, actually astounded.

She shrugged and I laughed.

"Depends. Of course. Sounds like me. I don't wanna scare you, luv. Only face-ache."

She giggled at that and I smiled, my sharp teeth showing. She blushed at my demonic smile and I laughed.

"Y'know luv..." I whispered, leaning forwards, so I could get closer to her. I reached out and I held her chin with delicate fingers. "... you are really cute."

She shook her head fiercely and pushed my hand away. Her face was a bright red and she pulled herself into a tight ball on my couch.

"You're supposed ta say, 'Oh thanks, Uncle Murdoc!' and give me a big hug," I teased, placing my hands on my knees.

She hid her face with her hands.

"I'm comin' t' get cha," I growled playfully, and I pushed myself quickly off of the chair. I reached for her small hands and I pulled her up swiftly. She tripped, falling into my chest. I wrapped my arms tightly around her, keeping her secure and she did the same to me. Her face was hidden in my chest.

She then looked up at me, her green eyes shining brightly. There was a blush spread across her small, pale face that made her seem – beyond beautiful. She was the prettiest thing I had ever seen.

"Noodle..." I whispered so lowly that I thought I couldn't even hear myself. She still nodded anyway. I moved my hand away from her waist and I touched her lips. She blushed even more.

I slowly reached down, in a hesitant manner and I kissed her lightly. I pressed my lips softly on her smooth ones. She tasted like Heaven.

She suddenly pulled back, looking absolutely scared shitless and out of breath. She held her chest and panted slightly, her tongue hanging out a bit. She stared straight ahead in my direction but not at me. She wasn't looking at anything in particular.

Noodle then calmed down a bit and she looked up at me in pure fright, her hand still to her chest. Her mouth still hung open slightly.

Ohhhhhhh God... I just fucked everything up, didn't I?

"Noodle," I started, trying to quickly find words, "Luv..."

She shook her head and turned away to leave my Winnebago.

"No! Wait! Please!" I exclaimed, grabbing at her wrist. I pulled her back.

Her beautiful green orbs stared up at me widely. I watched tears stream down her red, confused face. She closed her eyes and the tears poured faster. She shook her head wildly and pulled my hand away with her free one. She heaved open the door and hopped down all of the steps quickly.

I held open the door with one hand and I watched her run away quickly. I growled angrily, now really pissed at myself. I fucked up Gorillaz' Reunion. I fucked it up –_ really _bad.

* * *

**Updated: April 7th, 2009**

_So, uhmmm. Yes. Any mistakes, let me know ASAP, so I don't look like a huge idiot... And now, I must be off to go study for an intense Science Unit Test tomorrow. My teacher told me that if we do bad, we'll all become crackheads living on the street when we're older. XDDD Can you believe it? I actually sure as Hell can. Ciao~_


	5. Chapter 5

_Crummy sorta update. It's not really a filler chapter, but when I read it over, it really seems like one. But it wasn't intentionally. Whatev. Murdoc, sometimes too, in this ff, may get a little OOC so I rrrrrreally hope you can stand him. 'Cos you know, it's hard not to make it a little OOC, since I'm writing it in first person. Enjoy!_

* * *

"Wot the Hell didja do ta Noodle?" 2D exclaimed, bursting into my Winnebago.

I was sitting on my couch, looking at the floor until _he _came in. And the reason I'm saying _he _like that was because I was resenting it. A lot.

"Get out," I said lowly, staring angrily up at the singer.

He looked pretty angry too, like I never saw him before.

"I heard sobbing," he grumbled, his teeth grinding together. "It woz you. I know it woz."

"Get out." I said more firmly, running my hands through my hair.

"I saw her runnin' away from th' 'bago! I'm not an idiot, y'know! Tell me wot th' Hell 'appened!" he hollered, on the verge of tears.

"Nothin' went on!" I yelled back at him. "I didn't do anythin' to her!"

"She woz cryin', you arsehole," 2D growled.

"Wot didja call me?"

"An _arsehole_," he repeated harshly.

"Get the fuck out now before I beat yer head in," I hissed lowly, standing up and cracking my knuckles.

"Y-y'know," 2D swallowed, trying to say something, "Once I find out wot ya did ta 'er, I'm gonna – I'm gonna –" His voice cracked and he had his hand wrapped tightly around the door handle.

"– gonna kill me?" I chuckled, "M' pretty sure s' the oth'eh way around."

2D then sighed and closed his eyes. His hand dropped from the door handle and he stood there silently. He looked like he was just waiting for me to whack him.

"Murdoc." 2D called softly.

I nodded, unclenching my hands.

His eyes were still closed. "Hit me."

"No," I said back sharply. "If I friggin' threaten ya, it don't mean I'm actually gonna hurt you."

He nodded, still not opening his eyes. "I hate you."

"I know," I mumbled back, running my hand through my hair. I didn't like being hated, but I've always known he's hated me.

"Yer mean to everyone. You threaten everyone. You make us hate ourselves. You make us feel stupid and guilty for stuff we don't even do."

I nodded, frowning slightly. My eyes were glued to the floor.

"But –"

I slowly looked up at him.

He was smiling slightly now. His lips were pulled up in a small, simple smirk. His completely black eyes stayed closed.

"– nobody can stay away from you."

I grinned, my teeth showing.

"I can't stay away," he whispered. "I can't ever 'cos there's summfin' about you."

I nodded, my smile still there.

"Noodle an' Russ too. We like you too much. An' Noodle seems to like you more than Russ an' myself. So –"

He wasn't smiling anymore. He then stared at me, opening his lids up slowly. His black orbs stared blankly at me.

"Yes?" I asked, looking straight into his eyes.

He was looking straight at me too; his pupils a tad shade darker than the rest of his black eyes.

"– please say sorry to the girl," he murmured, leaning his shoulder against the door. He sighed, looking at the ceiling, then back at me. "I know you don' say it much, but ya 'ave ta say it to Noods."

"Wot makes ya think I wasn't?" I spat, feeling a bit angry at him again.

"Don't yell. Jus' calm down. I don't want you mad, Murdoc. Jus' – apologizin' isn't like you."

"Yeah, well –! Yeah..." I mumbled, rubbing my temples. "I can say it to 'er though."

"So, wotev'eh ya did, just let 'er know you're a bit sorry," 2D mumbled, now reaching for the door handle again.

"Er... wait." I stopped him.

"Hmm?" His eyes left the door handle and he looked at me carefully again.

"Thanks for comin' back."

"Are you sayin' f'anks ta me?" he asked slowly, looking back and forth for any other life forms, which there wasn't any.

"Yeah," I rolled my eyes, trying not to snap on him. "It's kinda nice seein' you again after such a long time."

"Are you tryin' ta say you _missed_ me?" 2D smirked at me. "Outta all my years of knowin' you, I've nev'eh heard ya say those words from yer mouth."

I growled at him. My face then fell back into place and I sent him a blank expression. "Fine, yeah. I missed you. Gorillaz isn't somethin' we could..." I never finished and all I did was look at the floor and shake my head.

"... ever leave. I know." He finished and I looked up at him. He smiled widely at me. "We're in this together forever. All four of us."

"Yeah," I mumbled. I almost felt that if I talked any louder, my voice would've cracked or something. "We are."

"Well..." 2D's voice sounded a bit dreary now. He grimaced. "... I'm gonna go find Noodle an' talk to 'er. See ya, Muds."

"Yeah... Bye..." I murmured, still standing up straight as he left the Winnebago. The door rattled shut after he left and I sighed loudly.

Russel was bound to know that Noodle was upset in no time. With 2D knowing she was sad about something, the dullard was bound to tell Russ soon.

"Fuck me..." I growled, falling back onto my couch. I slouched horribly and sighed again.

What the Hell was thinking anyway? Something was up with me and I knew it from the moment I jumped out of Hell. I knew it. Right now... shouldn't I have like twenty chicks in here? Shouldn't I have been getting laid? After the Hell Hole incident, when Noodle and I returned... I had the urge to pound someone right there and I hadn't had that urge in a while. My mind was on other things more important. Like Noodle. Where's Noodle? Is she alive? Is she _dead_? Where is my Noodle? _My_ Noodle. Where is she? Where is my girl? _WHERE_?

I guess you could say I was crazy the whole time in Hell. Searching, searching, searching. Absolutely fucking crazy.

So, I came out of Hell wanting to nail someone, then Noodle started crying. After that, I was – well, depressed, I guess you could actually say. It was like, if I saw her cry again, I'd snap in two. Then I thought I couldn't do anything with anyone else because I thought it'd hurt her. Why was I thinking this? She doesn't care for me! She sees me a friend! Not even! A band mate and nothing more! Or wait – does she see me as something more? I could ask... but she – AHHHH!

Okay, seriously! Why? Really!

"Oh my _FUCKIN'_ God!" I hollered, standing up angrily.

I stomped my way out of the Winnebago and I left the car lot. I was fuming. I made my way elevator and slammed my finger on the button. I walked into the elevator and growled impatiently, as the doors closed slowly.

The elevator jerked upwards, throwing me into the metal doors. My face and palms glued to the doors. I closed my eyes, pushing myself really hard away from the doors. I flew back and whacked the back of my head off of the elevator wall. I shouted nonsense loudly, holding my head and I was absolutely frustrated with everything. Gorillaz. Noodle. Russel. 2D. Life. Me. _Me_. ME!

"FUCK THIS _FUCKIN'_ SHIT!" I hollered at the top of my lungs.

The door opened and I stormed out, heading towards the hallway where Noodle's room was located. 2D was sitting on the ground, his knees pulled up to his chin. He was looking straight ahead, looking completely zoned out.

"Dullard," I muttered, holding my current hatred towards everything, back. I ground my teeth together and kicked him in the shin. He yelped, grabbed his shin and silent tears fell down his have. He slammed his head back off the wall and moaned in pain. "2D... wot the Hell are ya doin' down there?" I growled angrily.

"She – she w-won't answer m-me," he mumbled, his eyes still closed. His tears still fell quickly. "I'm w-waiting'..."

"She won't answer _you_..." I grumbled, nearing the door. I almost felt like I said that she _would_ only answer me. Actually, I believed she _would_ answer me.

"Noodle! Open up!" I hollered, slamming one fist on to her door.

No answer.

"Open the door, Noodle-girl!" I yelled again.

2D started crying softly. I knew he was crying before, but I mean, now he was crying over Noodle, not over pain. Soft whimpers and sobs were head once in a while.

I felt weaker. I felt weak and hopeless. 2D's crying wasn't helping. I stopped hitting the door and I leaned against it, my hands and side of my face pressed against it.

"Noodle..." I said sternly. "Open this door. Now."

It was still silent, besides 2D's moans.

"Luv..." I whispered, slowly sliding down the door. "Please..."

I still didn't get an answer.

"Please... please, luv..." I mumbled.

I was now completely on the ground, kneeling in front of the door.

"I t-told y-you," 2D murmured and then sniffled once.

"Shuddap, I wasn't askin' you anythin'," I grumbled, feeling so much hate towards him.

"M' j-jus' saying... she's nev'eh gonna answer," he mumbled, swallowing loudly after.

I nodded. "You're right. For once."

2D smiled broken-heartedly, then resorted to looking completely dreary again.

I sighed, feeling a bit angry at Noodle when I looked up at her door.

"I know you can hear me, Noodle-girl," I said softly, looking at her door. "Open your door. For me, please."

I regretted saying that afterwards. She was mad at _me_. Why would she open the door for _me_?

"Luv, we all miss ya! C'mon! S' been two years since we were all together and ya resort to disappearin' again!"

She still didn't open her door.

I started ranting again. "Please! M' beggin'! Me! Murdoc! Beggin' on my hands and knees! When have you ever seen that?" I asked hopelessly.

2D chuckled slightly and I gave him a deathly glare. His face dropped and I quickly looked back at the door.

"Luv, please. I'm sorry, okay! I'm sorry. I'm even apologising in front of 2D!" I cried, seeming so lost. I didn't seem to know where I was even getting with this... "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean wot happened in th' Winnebago. It woz an accident! I didn't mean anythin', I promise you that much, luv."

I knew for a fact that 2D wouldn't be able to decipher what I had just said. Which was good. But Russel? Oh, Russel – he'd have my head off right here, right now.

Where the Hell was Russel anyway?

I shook off the thought. Who cares, right? As long as he knows I'm not the one that made Noodle do this, I'm good. As long as he doesn't know...

I looked over at 2D, wearing a blank expression. He titled his head at me, as it rested on his knees.

I quickly manoeuvred over to 2D and pulled him towards me by his shirt collar. Our foreheads smashed together. He cringed; I didn't.

"Now listen 'ere, 2D," I spat.

He nodded at me nervously.

"– don't say a word of this to Russel."

"Of wot?"

"Of Noodle lockin' herself in 'er room!" I hissed back and he flinched, biting his bottom lip.

"... W-well, wot do I say when he asks where she is?" he mumbled back, his eyes flickering back and forth between my eyes.

"Okay, here –" I pulled back a bit from him, but I continued holding his collar. "– we already know that Russ is gonna find out."

"'E is?" 2D questioned, tilting his head.

"Of course! He's obviously goin' ta notice a missing Noodle!"

"Yeah – yeah, sorry," 2D murmured, shaking his head.

"So, jus' don't even let 'im know it woz me," I said simply.

"So, you're saying that we're supposed to tell Russ that she locked 'erself in 'er room fer no reason?" he asked sarcastically.

Funny seeing sarcasm that actually made sense coming from 2D. That's something you don't see everyday.

"Sure, why not?" I smiled slightly and slapped his cheek twice in a light manner.

I pushed myself up and looked at the door again.

"Noodle! I'm only askin' once more!" I growled, leaning against it again. "Please, come out, luv."

No answer and I was suddenly really mad again.

"Fine!" I hissed angrily. "Lock yourself in your goddamned room for the rest of your life and see if I care! Which I won't! This must be the end of Gorillaz then, eh? I see how it is! Ciao, Noodle-luv! Adios! Sayonara!"

I stared angrily at the door for a few moments with clenched teeth and hands. I then glanced down at 2D, still feeling really angry. He flinched under my gaze.

"Comin' or wot, face-ache?" I spat.

"T' where, exactly?" he asked, sounding clueless.

"Anywhere! I don't give a damn where the Hell we go!" I growled. "Where ever that isn't here!"

"Er... I f'ink I'm good 'ere. I'll stay an' talk to Noods some more. Maybe I can keep tryin' ta convince 'er ta come out..." he mumbled, looking at the carpet, then back up at me.

"Wotev'eh! Suit yourself!"

* * *

**Updated: May 23rd, 2009**

_Also, kudos to 2D for living for 31 years! Happy thirty-first birthday, Stu-Pot! x)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Update, yeahhh. It's summer and I'm really looking forward to it. I'm going to a concert soon and seeing Counting Crows, The Trews and Running Red Lights. I'm not looking forwards to it that much because they are all bands I'm not really interested in, but they'll have okay music and I'll be hanging out with my friends while doing so... it seems fun, haha. Anyway, chapter 6!_

* * *

Moments later, Russel had found out that Noodle had locked herself in her room. I was lying back in my bed, taking small swigs of a beer bottle. And that's when Russel came into my Winnebago, seeming very, very, _very_ mad.

I looked over slowly from my bottle, at the angry drummer, whom was standing in the kitchen. His arms were crossed tightly across his chest and he was about to explode.

He then started hollering at me, some things I couldn't understand. After he finished hollering and screaming, I sighed and held up my beer higher.

"How 'bout you have a nice little drink of SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I hollered back.

"How about..." He was panting. I chuckled, he was at a loss of breath from his fat ass body. "... you tell me... what the _Hell_ happened t' my baby-girl?"

"So, this is blamed on me now, innit?" I mumbled, pushing myself up from the bed. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and I kept my head bent low, looking down at my booze.

"No! It isn't! I'd just like to know what _you_ know!" he growled angrily.

"Wot I know, eh? Well, from wot _I_ know... IS NOTHING!" I snapped, looking up bitterly in his direction. "M' minding my own business an' I see 2D sitting outside 'er room and she happens t' lock herself in there!"

"You are no help," he bellowed, his eyes narrowing at me. "You are no help at all, Murdoc."

"Well, wot the Hell else can I do? Not like I know wot actually 'appened to her!"

His eyes were still narrowed at me. "I have a feeling you've done somethin', so I'm leaving this up to you. You are also the band leader too."

"W-wot?" I uttered, blinking a few times. "Excuse me?"

"It's up to you to get Noodle to come out," Russel said simply, crossing his arms.

My mouth dropped and I stood up, my legs shaking slightly. My eyes were wide as I looked at him. "So, this is blamed on me, right?"

"No. I'm just sayin' – yer band leader, yer responsibility," Russel smirked.

I felt like throwing my beer bottle on the floor. "You filthy bastard!" I hollered, clenching my bottle tightly. I wasn't going to let it drop. "She is not my responsibility! She ain't my kid!"

"She ain't mine either," Russel chuckled, walking towards the door. "... though I _do_ love her like a daughter."

"Wait!" I grunted, still clenching the bottle tightly.

He stopped and re-crossed his arms.

"If you love her like a daughter, you take care of her!" I hissed. "She is not mine!"

"She seems to take a liking to you though!" he mumbled back.

That made me snap. The bottle broke in my hand, glass and alcohol flying everywhere. The bottle smashed to the ground, creating even more of a mess. Russel flinched.

"She doesn't fuckin' like me! SHE FUCKIN' HATES MY STUPID FUCKIN' GUTS!" I roared, clenching my hands tightly. My right hand stung, but I ignored it.

"Y-you're bleeding," he murmured, pointing out towards my hand.

"SHE FUCKIN' HATES ME! Get that through your thick head! RIGHT NOW!" I bellowed, my eyes closing tightly.

"Why would she hate you? She never has before..." he rambled, cocking an eyebrow.

"Just get the fuck out! _RIGHT NOW_." I growled, still not looking at him.

I heard him chuckle, as I continued keeping my eyes shut.

"Hey, as long as you know she's yours to take care of, then good-bye."

The door closed after he had said that and I opened one eye, then the other, looking at the door closely. I sighed and wiped a hand down my face. I then stopped at my nose, pulling my hand away from my face. My hand _was_ covered in blood. I clenched my teeth in agony, just noticing now how much pain I was in. Chunks of glass stuck out of my palm and the blood was pouring.

Well, I _was_ a doctor after all.

I looked around, trying to spot something I could stop the bleeding with. Nah, screw that idea – it'll just push the glass in further.

I ended up just holding my wrist tightly with my other hand. I knew it wasn't going to stop the bleeding whatsoever, but I just felt the need to hold it.

Rushing towards the toilets, I continued holding my wrist. I forced my shoulder against the door, stumbling as I broke into the loo.

2D was at a sink, washing his hands. He turned off the tap, stared at me for a moment and then started shaking his hands dry.

I sped over to the sink right beside 2D and I turned on the tap with my left hand. I put my hand under the cold running water and cringed.

I felt 2D's eyes on me so I looked dully to the right, at him. His eyes widened as if he just clues in as to what was happening.

"'Oly shit! Yer bleedin'!" he exclaimed, his voice cracking.

I rolled my eyes. "No, I'm nnnnot."

"There's blood on yer face!" he squeaked and then bit his bottom lip. His hand flew up to his mouth.

"It's from my _hand_," I murmured, gesturing my head, down at my hand in the water.

"Er... do you need any'fin'?" he asked worriedly, seeming a bit jumpy.

I shook my head. Then I bit my lip. "Actually, yes. Could ya grab me some gauze and cloths?"

"Yeah – sure!" He then quickly slipped out of the bathroom and I sighed.

I pulled my hand out of the water and looked at it. Blood oozed out slowly. I only saw about three huge chunks of glass and like 4 smaller ones. There were also a few little pieces in my fingers as well. Not much glass, but it still fucking hurt.

"Big ones first," I grumbled at myself, raising my left hand and wiggling my fingers.

The big ones hurt like Hell. It stung so badly, it was worse than my nose being smashed. All of those different times. I sniffled once, and with no struggle, I easily held back my tears.

I went for the smaller pieces after. They didn't hurt as much, but damn, they were hard to get out... especially the ones in my fingers. Good thing my nails were so long. It was easier with them.

Once I had finished pulling out the last piece of glass from my index finger, I set it on the sink with the others and placed my hand back under the cold water. I sighed, feeling relieved.

2D then had burst back into the loo, holding a few cloths and a box of gauze.

"Sorry..." he panted, "...for takin' so long."

"S' fine. I got the glass out," I mumbled, looking back down at my hand.

"Here," 2D said quietly.

He walked towards me and he set the gauze and the cloths down on the sink behind me. He had set everything down, but one cloth.

I cocked an eyebrow, as I watched him wet it in the sink beside me. He turned in my direction and raised the cloth up to my face.

My eyes widened at it and I shook my head. I backed up from it, taking my hand out of the water and now leaning against the sink. "Wot are ya doin'?" I asked gruffly, furrowing my brow. "No, 'at's not happenin'...!"

He looked hurt and his face dropped, as well as his hand.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, moving closer to him again. He smiled down at me, and started wiping away at my nose. I closed one eye and looked at him for a moment with the other. He smiled widely at me and I rolled my eyes again. He then pulled me into a tight hug.

"Lemme go," I mumbled, blushing really hard. "M' gonna beat yer head in..."

"C'mon... you gotta appreciate this a little. At least m' huggin' you wotsoev'eh," he murmured, sounding cheerful.

I nodded slowly, then grimaced. "Why? Why are you –?"

"'Cos you deserve it."

"No, I don't," I grumbled.

"You saved Noodle, Murdoc," he stated, sounding unimpressed with what I said. My whole body was still rigid as his lanky arms kept me close to his warmth.

"An' hurt her too," I moaned, feeling guilty.

He pulled back and cocked an eyebrow. I sighed in relief; his body heat made me feel uncomfortable.

"You hurt 'er?" he asked slowly and unsurely.

"Well, not _physically_..." I mumbled, rubbing the back of my head, with my non-hurt hand. "I did somethin' wrong an' that's why she locked herself in 'er room."

"I knew she'd locked 'erself in there 'cos a wot ya did in the Winne," 2D admitted, resting a hand on his hip.

The kid was being slow, yeah, sure, but he was actually making sense for once...

"...You bett'eh 'ope she gets ov'eh it soon," he said sternly, narrowing his eyes. "We all jus' got 'ere, y'know, an' I miss 'er lots."

"Yes, of course," I mumbled, my eyes leaving his face.

I felt the rough material of the cloth run along my lips. I looked up at him and watched him carefully. He was looking right at me, but he seemed a bit distant. He wasn't thinking of me, but of something else.

"She's very pretty, eh?" he asked, pulling the cloth back a bit. He looked at me curiously, seeming to be waiting for an answer.

My eyes moved to the cloth, which was dangling from his hand. "Hmmm?"

"Noodle," he said simply.

"She is a lovely lookin' bird, yes," I replied, "Why are you asking?" I then looked up at him.

"Er... I dunno. Jus' summfin' I've 'bin finkin' about," he mumbled, seeming more embarrassed with every word as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I mean, we'e raised her since a lil' girl an' the last I saw her when she was like, sixteen or summfin' and now she's eighteen. I jus' fink she looks a lot different than she did when she was little... she's pretty now an' has..." He trailed off, his face burning a bright shade of red.

"..." I wasn't even sure if I could finish that sentence. I chuckled, then finishing anyway, "...boobs."

"Y-yeah," he stuttered, covering his face with his free hand. (His other still had the cloth in it.) "She – she's a woman now an' she's gonna start likin' boys an' goin' out wif 'em an' she's not gonna be our lil' girl anymore. Jeez, I can't stop babblin'..."

"I've noticed," I said simply, still watching his face carefully.

"She's not gonna be ours... she's gonna be _his_," he grumbled regretfully. "She's not gonna be wif us anymore, is she?" he questioned, looking at my face with a terrified expression.

"Depends." I said lowly. "Gorillaz isn't somethin' I'd leave from that easily."

"Neither 'ere. An' I don' fink Russ would either."

"Doubt Noodle would either," I murmured. "I mean, we've been in this for ten years."

2D nodded. "She luvs us too much."

"_You_." I said sickly, rolling my eyes and leaning back against the sink once again.

"Oh, c'mon Murdoc," 2D hissed. "Noodle's only gonna be pissed fo' a bit! Have patience, will ya!"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "It's not as easy as ya think, dent-head. She has every right to be mad at me for the rest of her pretty little life."

"She 'as a good heart. She'll forgive ya soon," he mumbled, pointing a finger at me. "I know this."

"Yeah, wotev'eh," I grumbled, rolling my eyes.

2D then smiled softly. "So stop bein' so snippy! It'll all be fine soon." He grinned wider. "Start smiling and hold out your hand for me. This'll hurt a bit..."

* * *

**Updated: June 8th, 2009**

_All right, thanks for reading! I'll update when I can. I got tons of free time this summer!_


	7. Chapter 7

_So. Update, lol. I totally forgot about updating this story on the summer break though on the last chapter I said I'd be pretty free this summer, which I definitely was the exact opposite of free. So, those bands I saw were pretty crummy besides The Trews because I've always sorta liked them. But besides the shitty concert, I saw Coldplay this summer which was freakin' AMAZING! Auuughhh, Chris Martin is brilliant live and also very funny! The concert was the 30th and it ran on until after 12 AM and when it turned the 31st, it was Will Champion's birthday so we sang to him, haha! It was too awesome. C:_

_Well, anyway, here you are!_

* * *

A month had passed. A _month_. Noodle still was locked in her room. I had actually heard noises every time I passed her room. It happened for about a week, then stopped. It sounded like banging. Like a hammer against wood. I was really confused.

And it was almost her birthday too. I bought her something but it never left my Winnebago. I wouldn't let 2D or Russ see it. They'd call me gay.

I tried to get her to come out as often as possible, stopping by and trying to coax her out with pleasant words... which totally don't work for me. Most of the time though, 2D would be sitting there, just... waiting. So I actually didn't bother much with speaking to her when he was around.

Usually, when he was there, I'd head out late at night and talk to her then. I had a feeling she was up every time too.

I laid down on my back in front of her door with my hands on my stomach. No light was found in the hallway, it was almost pitch dark. The eerie thing though, was that there was a soft glow... coming from somewhere. Well, that's Kong for ya.

"Noodle," I started, my eyes glued to the ceiling. "Hi." I felt so dumb and she had probably laughed at my awkwardness. "It's me again," I mumbled, seeming at a loss for words. My mouth hung open as I paused. "... Murdoc." There was still no answer. She was probably gone... She left... she's – _dead_... "Noodle..." I murmured, shaking my head. "Luv..." Silence filled the air and it killed me. "I bought you a birthday gift. S' almost yer birthday. My girl's turning eighteen..." For some reason, I could picture a smile stretching across her small face. "Happy early birthday, eh?" I said softly, "We all miss ya an' I just wanna let y'know that we all luv ya. I luv ya..." I was silent and I sniffled weakly. I brushed my nose with my index finger and no longer wanted to continue speaking anymore. "Well, night luv," I mumbled, pushing myself up. I sat there for a few moments and then got off of the carpet. "I miss havin' you t' myself, like when they weren't here. I miss you."

I then sighed loudly, dragging my body away from her door. It was painful to leave her there, but I had every other night that I had talked to her.

I eventually reached the Winnebago and slumped into it. I pulled myself over to my bed and collapsed down onto it.

Sighing loudly, yet again, I reached lazily around under my bed until my fingers brushed along something furry. I reached a little further and pulled out the fuzzy object. It was Noodle's present.

It was a panda bear. A large, fuzzy one with green eyes that reminded me of Noodle's. That's why I got it in the first place – it looks like her. Funny thing is, it had a dainty little bow tied around its neck. It just so happened that the bow was the same purple as Noodle's hair. It was just too awesome for words and I was pretty sure (if she ever came out of her room) that she'd love it.

I held it close to my chest, snuggling my face in the fur. It was the only thing that actually was clean in my Winnebago. It smelled new, but not like Noodle. Not yet.

I missed her smell...

X X X

Something was bugging me. I opened my eyes and they watered a bit, as I yawned loudly. Suddenly, my eyes widened. I sat up quickly, searching around furiously. I scratched my head curiously... then when I noticed – THE PANDA WAS GONE! I swear to Satan...!

In a matter of seconds, I was in the basement, slamming on 2D's door.

"Sorry, Jesus," he complained, opening his door slowly. "Mmm?" He looked down at me dully. I gave him an angry glare and he continued looking down at me vacantly.

"Were you in my Winne?" I asked angrily.

"I wouldn't go in there even if ya invited me," he grumbled. "Why are you askin' anyway?"

"Never mind, you idiot!" I hollered, waving at him and running back up the stairs.

I was already out of breath as I reached the top of the steps... I was out of shape – bad.

Making my way up to her bedroom, I was thinking of what the _Hell_ I could say to her. I mean, seriously, she had just _broken_ into my Winnebago. My eyes narrowed at the thought – and she stole my bear! The bear! _Her_ bear!

I quickly made my way over to the door and slammed on it angrily.

"Noodle!" I hissed. "Open this door right now or I am knocking it down on three!"

No answer.

"One –"

I turned to the side and tensed my one shoulder.

"Two –"

My teeth grounded together.

"And... three!"

I closed my eyes and threw my body into – air. There was no door to stop my impact and I kinda floated there for a moment, my eyes open in shock. I then fell heavily, flat on my face on the wooden floor and it burned at my face. I held my teeth together tightly, in pain and I was also afraid to open my eyes. I wasn't sure of what to expect.

I suddenly felt her on top of me, sobbing into my shoulder. I felt the fur of the bear, pressing to my neck. She pulled off of me a bit and turned me over on my back.

I continued keeping my eyes shut, still not wanting to see anything.

I felt her fingers touch my closed lid. I opened one of my eyes, looking at her carefully.

She was smiling very widely. Her lips parted. "Thank you."

I swear to Satan, someone has just punched me in the stomach! She just talked to me!

Her voice still sounded the same. Japanese, with a little bit of British in there. It was kinda weird sounding, but at the same time, it was beautiful.

"Noodle luv," I said softly, my lips pulling up into a wide smile. I brushed the hair out of her eyes and tears were shining brightly. "You're talking."

"Thank you so much," she cried. She touched her lips to mine, which left me breathless. She then hid her face in my shirt and I held her close to me.

"Luv, let me apologize," I murmured, shaking my head. "I'm sorry about the Winnebago incident. I'm so sor –"

She stopped me; her lips meeting mine. My eyes widened and they soon closed, as I fell in for the kiss. I moaned softly into her mouth and pulled back, talking quick breaths of air.

"Noodle..." I said, my voice very quiet. "You just –"

She shushed me and pressed her delicate fingers to my lips. She then leaned into my collar bone, her head fitting right under my chin. Noodle started sobbing quietly again, snuggling extra close and my mouth opened slightly.

"I'm the one that i-is sorry," she murmured, startling me. "I've done something so terrible to you and the others. You more so, Murdoc-san."

"You don't need to apologize, luv," I mumbled softly, shaking my head slightly. "You really don't."

"I h-hid myself, Murdoc," she cried, the tears once again pouring quickly. "It is my fault!"

We sat up more and I held her closely. She suddenly reached up then touched my face, our eyes meeting again. That beautiful green. She was absolutely something sweet; you couldn't argue.

"I'm the guilty one in this predicament, luv," I mumbled, smiling weakly. "I was the one that kissed ya."

She grinned up at me, her tears just shining.

"I couldn't help myself, of course," I snickered, keeping my eyes locked with hers.

She smiled again, at that, and it broke as she let out a shallow sigh. "That m-morning..." she mumbled, lips trembling.

"... It doesn't need to have happened. None of it. We can go back, y'know. We can just act like it never happened. We can act like all of this didn't happen, luv."

"This is exactly it though!" she squeaked, her voice very shaky. "I was glad it happened!"

I cocked an eyebrow at the girl... was she really?

"I like you a lot," she murmured, seeming a little confused with her words. Her brow was furrowed. "I was happy it happened. And that is why I ran away."

"Wot does 'at mean?" I asked softly.

"I had to run away from the conflict, but it never resolved itself... It haunted me; tell me I was doing the wrong thing..."

"Am I a problem?" I asked, breathlessly.

"No!" she exclaimed, looking for quick words. "_This_ is a problem!"

"_This_?"

She blushed and shook her head slightly.

"Oh." I found myself chuckling. "_This_."

"Keeping myself away from you hurt me more than it does when I'm with you."

"I'm sorry," was all I could muster up guiltily.

"It's my fault. Don't apologize," she smiled softly. "Anyway, keeping myself from you didn't work. It made it worse."

"I felt pretty bad myself without you 'round. Every time I talked to your door, I woz thinkin' that I went psycho 'cos I thought you weren't really there." I chuckled stupidly.

"I listened to every word you had said to me during the past month. I liked listening to you talk. I knew I was loved." She smiled wider at her own words.

I smiled back at her. "You are always. By all of us."

"Listening to you made me want to see you even more... And-and when you were talking to me last night... I felt very pained, so I had to come and visit you."

"I think I could smell you when I woke up," I murmured and she adjusted herself slightly on my lap. "The 'bago smelled good," I finished, smirking slightly.

She blushed down at me, then her face was soon emotionless again. "So, I saw the panda..."

I cocked my head to the right and the panda sat about a foot away from my thigh. I smiled at it.

"... I knew it was mine." Her voice caught my attention again. "It is so beautiful. Thank you so much."

"Ah, it woz nothin'," I grinned. "I had to get you somethin', luv." I then ran my knuckled across her cheekbone and she smiled back at me.

"I knew you'd wake up after I took it. You had a very good hold on it. And it's very clean too."

I laughed lightly. "I had to keep it in the best condition possible for my girl."

She beamed widely at me and I chuckled.

"Happy birthday though, eh?" I smirked.

She nodded slightly. "Thank you again."

"Not a problem," I smiled. "So-so wot are we gonna do about... _this_?" I asked hesitantly, pointing between the two of us. I felt uneasy once again.

"Nothing as of now," she said dully.

My whole body kind of sagged, like a rag doll. She didn't seem to noticed but I sure as Hell did. I wanted her to say something like, "Let's be together forever" or something cheesy along those lines.

"Noodle," I started and my voice cracked.

She could tell I was hurt by my twisted facial expression.

"We can't Murdoc-san," she said softly, touching my face with one hand. "I don't want to be –"

"You won't!" I exclaimed uselessly. I reached out at her shoulders and grabbed them tightly. "Please give me a chance! Please... I won't hurt you... ever."

"We can't be together," she mumbled, tears falling from eyes again so I looked away. "Look at me!" She pressed her hands to her own chest, seeming to be putting all of the pressure on herself.

I shook my head angrily and slid away from her. Wiping my pants as I stood up, I growled at myself.

"No no no _noooo_!" I exclaimed furiously. I pressed my hands to my chest as I watched her sitting on the ground in a frightened manner. "Look at _me_!" She shook her head, her eyes glued to my face. "_I'm_ the problem! S' me! You're young an' beautiful a-an' intelligent and I'm fuckin' _old_!"

"No," she murmured, shaking her head slowly.

"Yes I fuckin' am! I'm too old for ya an' tha's why you hate me! You hate me 'cos I'm old an' ugly...!" I hissed, grinding my teeth together. I started pacing in front of her, running my hand along her wall. "I wish 'at I woz young again so I could just restart. I-I would do –" My voice broke and I leaned against... her solid wall. Tears actually (yes, really) started falling from my eyes and I smiled. "You-you fixed it an' I didn't e-even notice."

"M-Murdoc! You're-you're crying!" she squeaked. From the corner of my eye, I saw her leap up.

I sighed, grinning widely. "I'm human too."

I felt her arms wrap around from behind me. I touched her hands softly with my own. She suddenly moved in front of me, stood on her tippy-toes and started wiping tears off of my face. I grabbed at her wrists.

Pulling her close, our bodies collided. I leaned down, making our lips touch and I kissed her softly. I made it convincing. I pulled back and gave her my most meaningful look.

"Please." My voice was soft and quiet. I wanted to sound as sincere as I was actually being. "I am _begging_."

A small smile danced upon her lips. She looked absolutely beautiful. She touched my face, still smiling as tears fell from her eyes once again. Noodle then pressed herself tightly to my chest. Her voice was muffled, but I still understood every word.

"You don't have to. I can't help but falling for you."

* * *

**Updated: August 30th, 2009**

_I also want to give a shout-out to Name2830 for commenting on my Gorillaz stories and seeing your name all over the Gorillaz archive! You are a super-trooper!_

_Oh and by the way, if anyone wishes to add me as a friend on LiveJournal, feel free to. My username is fuzzybuni there too! This is also my last update of the summer! Most chapters in this story will be long and this is actually a pretty short one. Be prepared! :')_


	8. Chapter 8

_Oh my gosh, very sorry for the very, very, _very_late update. ;_; It's been since August 30th and I'm finally back to it. I've been so busy this year with my school work, it's not even funny. And I doubt next year after this summer will be much better. Usually the chapters are a lot longer than this one! Thank you for all being so patient!_

* * *

So I was caught in deep shit. Remember? From what I said at the beginning? Okay, here's why:

Problem number uno: Noodle was a lot younger than me. And using math, hmm, well, she's about twenty years younger than me. Okay, actually she's twenty-four years younger. Yeah – that's kind of bad.

Problem number dos: Relationships in Gorillaz were obsolete. They aren't supposed to happen... they never should. All of us are blokes, besides Noodle. So if we dated with each other, we'd be queer. And the fact that we're all straight only left us with Noodle. But she was nothing but a little girl to us.

Problem number tres: If I'm caught doing this... dating _Noodle_ thing – I'm dead meat. Russel would murder me, 2D would most likely break down and the paparazzi would be all over this doosey and probably stalk us even worse than they already were. Fuck, I'd have to lock myself in my Winnebago for the rest of my life.

So, how could I fix this, in resulting that none of these three problems would take action? Well, I couldn't. It's impossible. And I'm sure as Hell not breaking it off with Noodle. She's mine. And I'm not letting her go. I may sound a bit obsessive, but whatever. Screw Russel. Screw 2D. Screw _everyone_. She. Is. Mine.

X X X

"It's okay, 2D-san."

I heard Noodle's voice as I came out of the elevator.

And I heard crying, which was a usual thing for 2D to resort to _anyway_ and I rolled my mismatched eyes, sighing softly. Looking to the couch, Noodle and 2D were sitting close to each other and she was rubbing his back in a gentle, circular motion.

Forgot to mention, I had beaten him up recently. Can't blame me; he's annoying. He said something stupid about Noodle... how pretty she was, and it angered me. Whatever, he deserved it. I was angrier of the comment being made more than usual just because I hadn't seen Noodle recently either. I don't think she was avoiding me on _purpose_ but maybe she was doing it to cause less suspicion. Either way, I missed her. Kinda.

I growled lowly, nearing the two of them.

"What's wrong with face-ache _nooow_?" I grumbled, resting one hand on the back of the couch.

She looked back at me, turning her head right, glaring. Her green eyes were fierce. "You." At that, I narrowed my eyes at her also.

"What did I do now, luv?" I asked, trying as hard as I could to stay calm. My hand tightened immensely as I held onto the couch. I could feel my fingernails puncturing the dirty cotton material.

"You know," she stated lowly.

I grounded my teeth together. "He's the one –" I had cut myself off as he turned and looked up at me. His lips quivered as his dark eyes watched my own, his mouth quite obviously trying to hide inevitable sobs.

A large bruise of my handprint was plastered onto his pale face. On the print, the palm part was of a blue-purple colour and it faded out slowly into the fingers, turning a dark red. He had bruises and cuts elsewhere that I knew of, too, that weren't showing since they were hidden underneath his clothing.

"Oh, h-holy shit," I mumbled, feeling out of place. I wasn't expecting my slap to have damaged his face _that_ much.

2D nodded up at me and he closed his eyes tightly. Tears pour out quickly from underneath his dark eyelashes. He let out a low moan.

"Exactly," she murmured, looking away from me and wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "You know, Murdoc, we need to speak, right now."

She let go of 2D and got off of the couch. Noodle moved around the couch and grabbed my hand tightly, squeezing _very_ hard. It hurt a lot, making me almost want to squeak out a plead for her to stop, but I didn't. I cringed instead. She was _pissed_.

I was dragged back into the elevator and the doors closed behind us. She dropped my hand and I instantly began rubbing at it, as I watched her turn and cross her arms tightly across her chest.

I scratched at my head, at a loss of words. I looked down at her and let her begin.

"It looks very bad," she stated sharply.

"Well, wot else could I do, he –"

She shushed me and I began fuming. I crossed my arms to hold back the anger, just as she was. "You hit him very hard," Noodle added.

"Wot do I say to 'at?" I exclaimed. "I can't say anything!" I felt like punching someone, so I continued holding down my shaking hands under my armpits.

"He hasn't stopped crying since I first woke up today," she murmured, now looking up at with me with very tense eyes.

I rolled my eyes. "He fuckin' sa –"

"I know what he said," she said, sounding un-amused. "He said he was drunk."

"That gives him no right to say 'at about ya!" I hollered. My hands desperately wanted to do something other than hide under my arms. I slid back from her a bit and grabbed the support bar along the elevator wall behind me, squeezing as tightly as I could.

"I'm surprised you let him speak that much," she muttered, smirking up at me now.

I looked at her, aghast. "Don't try and put me on the guilt-trip _now,_ Noodle!" I pointed angrily at her.

"He said he's very sorry," her pitch went up slightly at 'sorry' and I caught that she was trying to convince me to do something about this. I raised one eyebrow underneath my fringe and she continued, slightly shaking her head, "Listen, speak to him now, Murdoc-kun. Just tell him sorry. Maybe? Even for what he said of me?"

"I was gonna anyway," I hissed, squinting at her in a malicious manner.

"And I'm sorry if I seem to be neglecting you lately, but ah, how do you say this...?" she said slowly, looking up at me.

"Russel is keeping a close eye, innit he?" I suggested dully, suspecting that that was her reasoning. And it was.

She nodded at me, shifting the weight of her body from the tip of her toes to her heels. She rocked slightly, keeping no eye contact. "I've missed you though."

Smiling slightly, I reached over and rested onto hand underneath her chin, tilting her face up toward mine. Craning my neck downward, I placed my lips on hers, letting her know that I was still there. I pulled back, grinning at her doggishly and I tapped her nose.

"I am still here." I chuckled. "Visit the Winnebago soon though, okay?"

She giggled and nodded as I turned away and I pressed the open button on the elevator, walking back into the ground floor lobby.

2D was still sitting on the couch, knees now pulled up to his chin. He was sniffling softly and I quietly moved over to the couch, trying my best not to spook him. Standing in front of him, he peered up with weary eyes and I spotted Noodle walking by, then disappearing into one of the nearby corridors. Knowing her, she was most likely listening from the other side of the door.

Sighing softly, I looked down at 2D, and his eyes were still very worried.

"Noodle wants us t' talk about last night..." I grumbled, keeping my eyes on his bruised ones.

Still curled up within his tight hold, he inched over a slight bit then gingerly patting the free space on the couch cushions.

"Thanks," I mumbled, seating myself beside him.

At the same time, we both slightly turned to our sides, looking at each other once more.

"Okay, soooo... where do we start?" I asked stiffly, feeling awkward. I huffed out a large breath. He shrugged at me, eyes never leaving mine. "Fine, here," I sighed, then continued reluctantly, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did."

He smiled slightly at that, never really hearing a legitimate apology from me before. "F'ank you," his voice was nothing but an exhale of air. "I'm sorry too... I shouldn't 'ave... _said _anyf'ing of Noodle. I didn't mean it."

"I know, it's fine." I stated gruffly. It wasn't actually fine. I really wanted him to understand that it wasn't but I didn't explain anymore.

"S-so we are all good?" he stuttered, his eyes narrowing in worry in my direction.

"Sorta." I shrugged, then gestured to the hand mark on his face.

He shrugged also, smiling half-heartedly. "It only hurts when I –" He grinned and flinched, scrunching his eyes tightly. He finished slowly. "... smile. S' okay though. You've said enough an' I'm fine. No need t' worry," he said softly, smiling in a half-arsed manner again.

I smiled in a fake manner, pushing myself away from the couch and up onto the ground. Saluting him a good-bye, I bounced out of the room, eager to go find Noodle creeping behind the door in the corridor leading towards the car park. When closing the door behind me, I turned and Noodle _was_ there, as expected. She was facing away from the door, arms behind her back and whistling an innocent sounding tune.

I grinned from ear to ear and said her name jokingly. "Nooooodle."

She turned rather quickly, spinning on her heels. Her lips were still as though she was whistling but no sound came out. Her green eyes widened a tad bit as she searched wildly up and down my face.

"You're a _funny_ girl, eh?" I snickered, shaking my finger at her.

"Am I now?" she questioned, a hint of smirk in her voice. She then faked a shocked voice, "Did I speak a joke?"

"You were listenin'," I laughed, moving a bit closer to her.

She looked up at me, pouting her lips. "I was not. Don't accuse me of such things."

I sniggered, wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her closer. She allowed out a sudden gasp, and blushed lightly.

"You're so cute," I assured her.

She bit her lip, mumbling weakly to me, "Yes, I was listening. I'm sorry. I was just worrying for 2D's sake."

"No worries, luv." I replied shortly.

Gnawing at her lip again, her eyes moved away from mine and she absently searched the hallway. It seemed as though she were trying to find something to watch other than me.

"Wot's wrong?" I quipped, my eyebrows furrowing under my fringe.

"I'm afraid," she mumbled worriedly.

"For 2D? Like I said, he's fine, luv. He even sai –"

She interrupted. "Of Russel. Not 2D."

"Of Russel wot?"

"You know." She finally looked up at me once more, eyes darkening.

"Oh." I nodded, reaching back to scratch the top of my head. "Look." I swung my arm back around her waist and swayed in a comforting manner. "Ignore tha' for now, 'kay? Let's just take it slowly... we don't have to worry at all. Can we head back to the 'bago though? Jus' to talk a bit more?"

X X X

"C'mere," I mumbled to her, opening my fridge.

So, Noodle and I, spent a bit of time in the Winne. We just talked. I really wasn't interested in just "doing naughty", if you catch my drift. This was Noodle we're talking of here. I had to take care of her, and funny thing was, was that I felt as though a one-night stand wouldn't do me any good. I wasn't even that eager for sex with her. She's only just young, anyway.

I heard her walk up closer to me and the silence was awkward. I pulled a beer out and cracked off the cap. "Here, have a drink." I offered the bottle to her, which ended up in her shaking her head and pushing it away.

"No, I can't," she murmured, still continuing to shake her head.

"Oh, jus' a sip, luv." I was smirking. "Tell me wot it tastes like."

"Well, I don't knoooow," she stated unsurely. "What does it taste like to you?"

"Good," I remarked, holding it the bottle closer to her hand.

"I'm going by your word, Murdoc-kun," she said softly, grabbing the bottle within two hands. She looked down at it uneasily, holding it tightly. She brought it up to her lips, took a tiny sip and pulled it away. Noodle closed her eyes tightly and swallowed it down with a loud gulp.

"That. Is... _Gross_!" she exclaimed, coughing loudly afterward and forcing the bottle back into my own hand. I laughed, taking a large swig of it myself.

"It's addicting." I stated and let out another chuckle. I turned and placed it back onto the top shelf of my fridge. "Don't be like me. It's not a great thing, luv."

I then felt Noodle's arms, out of nowhere, wrap around my midsection and she murmured, "I do like you for who you are though."

"I'm happy you say that, but I can point out countless flaws," I said quietly, concentrating on the way her warm breath hit my shoulder blade.

"Everyone has flaws." She said simply. "No one is perfect."

"You are," I replied smartly, smiling wildly. I looked down at her hands and grasped her fingers within my own.

"You are too modest." She giggled softly, pushing her face into the material of my shirt. Such a thing I had never felt before with a woman, I had just felt with her. I felt like melting in her arms. I was very euphoric but I held my steady stance.

"Just the truth, luv," I finally breathed out, sighing weakly afterwards. She was very warm.

Noodle pulled her arms away from my body and I felt her place a gentle hand on my shoulder, causing me to turn on the heel of my boot. She took me into another embrace and tucked her purple head underneath my chin.

"Russel's going to kill me," the girl claimed. She suddenly looked up at me and reached up, pressing her lips to mine for only a few short seconds.

"Ah ah ah," I chuckled. I pecked her back again. "He can't touch ya, luv. And besides, he wouldn't kill you; he'd kill _me_."

She groaned and kissed me once more. "True."

This time, I brought my face down toward her neck and began kissing her skin gingerly. "He can't get me away from you, luv," I said sensually into the skin on her neck. She shivered; I felt it. "You're mine." I kissed her neck softly again.

"Yours," she moaned, looking up at the ceiling. "I'm happy. I hope it's true."

"It is," I muttered sincerely, looking down at her face. She was still focusing on the ceiling. "I've never met another woman like you. I don't feel like using you, like all of those other idiotic girls. You're something of much more value to me than any of them ever were."

"I'm not a toy?" she mumbled, then looked down from the ceiling and finally at me.

"Never," I said, shaking my head. "You're my girl."

She smiled at me and hid her face in my shoulder. "I love you."

I grinned. "Mmm," I hummed in her ear.

I was getting so close to her already, I could feel it in me. I could tell that she felt it too. I grinned wider at my quick progress. But, this was getting me into that deep shit that I was talking about. Damn it, now I _really_ have to watch myself more carefully, right?

* * *

**Updated: June 20th, 2010**

**Review Reply to Name2830:** _Awww, thanks for the lovely review! And no problem at all for mentioning you; you're a very consistent reader! I was very busy my first year of highschool also, so no worries. You must find it easier now, right? :D Second year's a bit harder, I must say, but you'll probably have it figured out by now! Sorry for the long waited update, BUT HERE IT FINALLY IS! ~love~ Thanks for waiting!_


	9. Chapter 9

_An update before the weekend! I'll be gone all this weekend with my friends, babysitting some dogs for my friend's aunt, so I thought I'd share this chapter with you quickly! Also, in this chapter... I am introducing... the famous... Jamie Hewlett and Damon Albarn! The creators of Gorillaz. :D They'll be in and out of this story quite a bit and I've tried to keep them in character as much as possible. I hope you enjoy! Also, Happy Canada Day today to all of you other Canucks reading this story! :D And Happy Early Independence Day for the US of A! :)_

* * *

Keeping it a secret was hard. Very hard. I mean, Noodle and I couldn't do much of anything with Russel around. Russel was almost a burden with being back at Kong. Like, the most I could get from Noodle would be a kiss or two at _most_ during the week.

About a week after Noodle had said, "I love you", we all sat down for a reunion dinner in the first floor kitchen. The room was still quite a horrid mess, but we had grown accustom to the way Kong was after living here for so long. Even it being two years later, it still had the same feel. All of Kong was the same. Noodle was a bit wearier of the place, though, I could tell. From the constant looks of worry and frequent nervous glances over the shoulder, being stolen to Hell had obviously affected her.

"So," I started, setting my fork and knife down. "We've all been together for about two months now."

It was mid-November at the time, and it was about late September when we had gotten back. The weather was shit, worse than normal England weather, of course. Being in Hell for such a long while had me shivering at the cold in Kong... so much for being "exactly" the same.

The rest of the band looked at me quietly.

"Being band leader and all, I've been thinking... no one knows we're back yet. Besides the fans that check our site often," I mumbled, rolling my eyes. They then landed on a security camera up in the corner of the room. We'd be taking those down. Enough of that.

"And that means?" Russel finally spoke, his voice a low grumble.

"Well, er... shouldn't we talk to Damon and Jamie?"

"You're suggestin' 'at?" 2D asked, his voice emitting a shocked tone. "_You're_ suggestin' 'at? I f'ought you didn't even _like_ 'em!"

"I don't," I replied, smiling darkly. "But hey. They've helped us a ton over the past few years. They should be first t' know."

Noodle nodded at me and I grinned toothily.

"Makes sense," Russel agreed quietly. "So when are ya gonna call 'em?"

"They can come tonight." I replied, my eyes gazing between the other three. "I'll give 'em a call after our dinner."

X X X

"_Hello?_" Damon's voice answered the phone.

"Hey, it's Murdoc," I replied smoothly.

There was a silence for a moment on the other end, then a clearance of the throat. "_Back from Hell?_" was what the other musician inquired calmly.

"Yeah, a while ago, actually. About two months ago," I snickered.

"_Ah_," Damon murmured, stalling in a manner that seemed as though he were pondering something. "_Erm, well, good news then. So you've gotten –_"

He was cut off. I could hear Jamie Hewlett, his other mate, in the background asking who was on the phone.

"_It's Murdoc Niccals!_" I cringed as Damon exclaimed it into my ear.

There was another silence and then I heard Damon burst out laughing.

I rolled my eyes and mumbled into the phone, "Wot the Hell is so funny?"

"_Ja-Jamie jus'... fell –_" He was giggling the entire time and then he laughed very loudly once more. "_Righ-right outta his chair!_"

"Funny," I stated dully. "So, wot I was _saying_' –"

"_S-sorry,_" he snickered, interrupting me. He cleared his throat deeply. "_I'm done_."

"Good. So, are –"

"_Question first._" He said. "_You got Noodle back then, right?_"

"Yes," I retorted, clearly annoyed. "So –"

"_Sorry. Again. But you got the rest of Gorillaz back too?_" he asked.

"Yes," I stated. I knew he was going to keep talking, so I wasn't even going to bother with my questions until he was finished. Damon had always been like that. Top dog of everyone else; he had to be. But so did I. That's why Damon and I always shared a bit of competition.

"_That's good,_" was all he said.

"Well, weren't you keepin' in touch with Russ and dent-head?"

"_Er... not really. I mean, a little,_" he said unsurely. Which probably meant 'no'. "_We didn't talk much while you and Noodle were gone because it wasn't a full band, you see._"

"Oh," I murmured, leaning back against the counter.

I wondered what the rest of everyone else was doing already. Russel had only just left the kitchen after dishes because I had decided to call Damon after he was gone. But I was still curious.

"_So, why are you calling?_" Damon questioned after our long, shared silence.

"Just t' let ya know we're back. Also, we wanted to know if you blokes would like t' stop by too. Just for a visit."

"_Of course we could._" I could tell that Damon was smiling. "_We've got lots to catch up with and we've got nothing better to do,_" he then mumbled. He then pulled away from the phone; I could tell once more. "_C'mon, Jamie! Get yer lazy arse up! We're gonna visit the Gorillaz at Kong!_" He then talked back into the mouthpiece. "_Okay, see ya soon, Murdoc. Be over in a few._"

"Ciao."

X X X

There was a knock at the door and we all had ourselves squished on the couch, waiting for them to come.

2D was the first one up. He jumped up quickly and a large grin was suddenly showing along his face. Russel got up second and left from the couch after 2D, leaving Noodle and I to ourselves.

I heard the men behind us greeting each other with glee in all of their voices. I looked over to the purple haired teen and she had already been looking at me.

"Well, are ya gonna say hello to the men?" I asked, grinning at her.

She shook her head and blushed, hiding her face in my shoulder. I chuckled, reaching around her body and I patted her head.

"I'm feeling shy today," she said softly, pulling away from me.

"I'll come with you then," I snickered, getting up. "It's only Damon and Jamie, luv." She followed closely behind me as we went over to the two other men.

"Murdoc!" Jamie grinned, raising his arms up. It was like he was expecting a hug from me, which wouldn't happen in ever. He dropped his arms awkwardly and grinned over at Noodle, whom was close to me. "And little Noodle!" She grinned widely and he rushed over, taking her into a huge bear hug. He smiled wider and his eyes closed tightly. "How are ya, luv?"

Ooooh! How I just wanted to have a go at him and punch him right in his little mouth! Jealousy burned throughout my blood. My jaw clenched tightly, which Damon seemed to notice. I faked a smile at him, teeth still even clenched.

"I love being back," she mumbled quickly. "I love being with all of my friends."

He pulled away, at what seemed like a lifetime, nodding at her. "We missed you, girl!"

Damon nodded, sliding closer towards Jamie and she suddenly grinned as wide as she ever did in the last two months, taking the blonde into a tight embrace. He laughed lightly, patting her back gingerly with just one hand.

"I'm just so happy to be back!" she replied cheerfully.

"Well, very good to have you back, love," he said into her ear.

I didn't feel like punching Damon as badly as Jamie. I haven't thought of my relationships with either of them but I'd have to say I'm closer to the singer rather than the "big-planner". Damon had always been so helpful with our music whereas Jamie did filming and the photo-shoots, which definitely had me a bit further from him.

"Murdoc." Damon smirked at me, holding out his hand. That smile seemed... _still_ competitive – that bastard. "Old mate."

I took his hand and shook it, firmly. "Long time, no see." I smiled sarcastically but playfully as well.

"Of course," he replied, taking his hand away from mine. He winked.

I then crossed my arms tightly across my chest. Jamie now didn't look like he was expecting a handshake from me. I wasn't going to give him one anyway.

"Let's go in the kitchen, then?" I quipped. "Like Dames said, we've got some catchin' up to do."

X X X

"– so as soon as he said your name, I flipped," Jamie laughed loudly, exchanging a long gaze with me. "I fell on the floor and landed on me arse. It was just so unbelievable and I didn't believe you'd just be... _back_."

"Sorry for takin' so long," I murmured sarcastically, rolling my eyes and leaning back in the chair. "Hell's bigger than you think an' those demons are smart, little bastards."

"I know, I know," he said defensively. "I believe ya, mate. It's just I wasn't expectin' you, of _all_ people!"

Damon snickered. "It was kinda a shock to me too, but I didn't act as excited. Trying to have a normal conversation to get some concrete answers works better after not seeing someone for two whole years."

"Yeah, it does work better," I chuckled, then sending a glare to Jamie.

"So wot 'ave you guys 'bin doin'?" 2D asked excitedly, bouncing in his seat.

Now, they were definitely going to say something about his face. I could tell by the way their eyes slowly and cautiously trailed over to 2D across the table.

"Er... what happened to your face?" Damon questioned, cocking an eyebrow. Jamie nodded slightly, his brow furrowing.

Suddenly, Damon's and Jamie's eyes, at almost the _same time_ shot over to my face.

I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes at the both of them.

"I apologised already," I said simply.

Jamie's mouth dropped and Damon reached back, covering it quickly. Noodle's and Russel's eyes pierced me across the long end of the table and 2D, whom was across from Damon and Jamie, just smiled at me.

"That's good news," Damon stated with a nod, his hand still back on Jamie's face.

"Thanks for not makin' a bit _fuss_ of it," I hissed, my eyes shooting to Jamie as I said 'fuss'.

Damon's hand slowly pulled away from Jamie and he rested it in his lap, trying not to make eye contact with Jamie. Jamie then edged closer to Damon beside him and his eyes opened wider at me. His mouth dropped even more as he looked to 2D.

"I'm sorry, but I have to ask," he said quickly to 2D. The singer nodded. "Did he really?"

2D nodded once more and then smiled at me. "No joke, 'e did. I'm 'appy 'e did!"

I looked back to Jamie in a very unimpressed manner.

"Wow. Just wow." He rubbed his temples, keeping his eyes glued to mine. "That's different. And amazing. From Murdoc Niccals himself. Wow."

"Shut up," Damon snapped, smacking Jamie's hands away from his face. "Don't be such a nob."

And right there, was when I practically figured out why I had liked Damon over Jamie. He connected with me just a bit better than Jamie did. It seemed as though he understood where I was coming from. Damon also seemed to pry a lot less, which was nicer in a bloke, too.

"Well, it's kinda..." Jamie stopped himself, trailing off. He seemed to space out for a moment and he rubbed at the back of his neck.

"So... er – like 'D said, what have you guys been doin'?" Russel asked in a very polite conversational tone. He was changing the subject.

"Drawing," Jamie mumbled, raising his eyebrows a bit. He shared a quirky grin with the rest of us and Noodle giggled at him.

"Singing, of course. Been speaking to Blur on and off. And then thinking of ideas for Gorillaz actually," Damon replied nonchalantly, exchanging an exciting eye with me.

I was suddenly interested. I pulled myself up a bit straighter, watching him more carefully.

"Continue," I smirked, gesturing afterwards.

"Well, I've got some song ideas... and they seem decent," he said softly. "I mean, I didn't bother think much of it 'cos, well, you weren't all here."

"At least that's somethin'!" I replied. "When do we start?"

"I don't know yet," he chuckled, smiling at my eagerness. He shrugged sheepishly. "We should talk a bit more of it first."

"All right," I agreed. "Later, then."

"Yes, yes," he grinned back at me.

I looked over at 2D and he was still on the edge of his seat, a big sloppy grin plastered to his face.

"Do ya 'ave any lyric ideas yet?" 2D asked quickly, his dark orbs shining brightly.

"Yes, of course, 2D. And I've got some great guitar riffs –" He smiled at Noodle. "– and some good drum beats –" He looked to Russel. "– and of course Murdoc. Can't forget you." He began smiling wider.

"No one can," I sniggered, rolling my eyes playfully. I pointed at him. "So there _are_ some bass solos."

He laughed and nodded down along the table at me.

"Then that means we need some photos and ideas for the CD Cover!" Jamie announced, standing up and resting his hands on the table.

Noodle and 2D both stood up simultaneously, both seeming very enthusiastic.

"I got a few ideas!" 2D chirped, squirming in his spot.

"Me too!" Noodle exclaimed, jumping up and down beside Russel. She beamed enormously.

I couldn't help but smile slightly at her. She was so cute. Damon looked at me, sharing also a small smile.

2D and Noodle raced around the edges of the table and took Jamie by both arms, dragging him out the kitchen. Russel followed quietly behind the three others.

I sighed, resting my hands on my stomach. Damon had stayed along with me and the two of us were engulfed in the silence. When I finally looked in his direction, he shared a little smile with me. I smiled back crookedly, then finally opening my mouth, "Let's go for a fag, shall we?"

X X X

"I don't get why we're out here instead of just smoking in the kitchen. I mean, it's right there," Damon mumbled, leaning his back against the rickety railing. He tugged on his jacket sleeves, covering both of his hands.

While he faced Kong, I watched the landfill site carefully. My eyes trailed along the endless mounds of garbage and shite that had been rotting there for years. It smelled, as I could tell by Damon crinkling his nose, but I was so used to it that I just couldn't seem to smell it anymore. My eyes caught some walking dead in the distance. Ah, we'd have to get back into the drill of getting rid of them.

"Murdoc?" he asked in reassurance.

"Noodle's health," I replied after a long pause. "Don't want her gettin' cancer or dyin' or whatever..."

He didn't question my words but I knew he secretly wanted to. He turned towards the landfill also and I could feel his eyes viewing my face with cautious wondering.

I heard him fumbling with his lighter as he lit his own cigarette. He pushed at my shoulder and I looked at him, finally. The singer was offering one of his own smokes, a very skeptical look shadowing his face. I took one gratefully, ignoring his face as best as I could, placing it between my lips and he lit it for me too.

"So why did you drag me out here?" Damon asked, jokingly.

I pulled the cigarette out of my mouth and looked over at him as if he were a bit slow. He smirked at me.

"No reason. A smoke," I stated, then taking a long drag. "So, er, you said you were speaking to Blur? That's good."

"Oh yeah." He rubbed the back of his neck, smiling in a fake manner. "Well, it's been a bit hard. It's very hard to speak to Graham again."

"I bet," I snorted.

"We've both been a bit rough on each other over the past few years. Neither of us have apologised for anything yet. That's why it's been so difficult speaking with him. I think we'll figure it out, though. I may visit his place soon and speak to him in private, rather via phone." He sighed, after finishing his small speech and he took a puff of his own fag. "So you've seemed to have brought the conversation on about me and my own predicaments." He laughed lowly. "This isn't about me, Murdoc, I can tell." He smiled in a half assed manner at me. "I can kinda tell that something's been bothering ya. What is it, mate?" His face grew a bit more serious.

Well, I sorta had wanted to talk to him about my little problem with Noodle. He'd understand – I _think_ – but I couldn't actually say I've fallen for Noodle! That's a big no-no!

"Kinda, I suppose," I murmured, shrugging my shoulders.

"What is it?" He leaned in slightly closer. "I'm not prying, if you feel a bit awkward. You don't have answer at all."

I took a long drag of my fag and then sighed loudly, finally deciding to answer.

"I think I really like someone," I whispered, then choking on the air. I gulped at my sudden dry throat and shut my eyes for a moment. He didn't say anything, which had me a bit confused. I slowly looked over at him and he only nodded at me, blue eyes looking careful as they stared back into mine. "Not sounding like me, but thank you for not overreacting," I said softly, furrowing my brow at him.

"Well, everyone does end up liking someone sometime," was what he said back. "I mean, it's a bit weird, hearing it from you, but it does happen."

"Yeah."

"So, do I get to know who the _llllllucky_ lady is?" He winked at me and I laughed.

"Erm..." My face fell straight. "I don't think I can say."

"That's fine," Damon gave in, not intruding any further. "So she likes you back, then?"

"Yeah, I think so. We've been dating for a bit, and surprisingly, I didn't cheat on her. At all."

Damon looked flabbergasted and I could tell he couldn't hold back that face. "_No_ sex?"

"Yeah. It's very weird. Even before I dated the bird I felt like, well, if I had sex, it would bug me and most of all, _her_. So I haven't had sex ever since... before Hell."

"Wow. You must really like her then. Did you two...?" He trailed off, blushing slightly. I could see his red cheeks in the light from the kitchen.

That sentence was very self-explanatory.

"No."

Damon nodded at me, gnawing at his bottom lip. "So, is there a problem with you two? I mean, it sounds like it's going all right. You both like each other, no cheating..." He trailed off once more and cocked an eyebrow at me, waiting for an answer.

"Er... yeah. There is kind of an age difference," I replied quietly. So quietly that I was surprised he even heard me.

"Oh." He then chuckled at me. "How old is she? Eighty?" he inquired, trying to be witty.

I truly laughed at him. "Yes, she _iiiis_. No, actually, I'm the older one in the relationship."

"Yeah, thought so." He remarked seriously. "You're only two years older than me though, which isn't _that_ old. How old is she, then? Thirties? Twenties?"

"Late teens," I said, a bit guiltily, may I add. I don't know why I felt guilty. It wasn't my fault or her fault. It was just the way our story happened to be working out.

He seemed a bit quieter. "That is young," Damon added.

"Mhmm," I agreed. "And that's why I'm kinda stuck where I am."

"Okay, well, here I go, trying to give some advice." He laughed a bit gawkily. "I sound like I'm speaking to my own daughter." He shook his head, a faint smile crossing his mouth. "Well, keep it a secret, is all I can say. Keeping them is bad, I know, but you really got no choice as of now. Er, the guys shouldn't be told of this... 'cos personally I think they'd freak out. And when the others finally figure it out... well, as they say, '_que sera sera'_."

I nodded sickly and rolled my eyes. "'_Que sera sera_'? Yeah, I don't really have any choice, do I?"

He nodded sternly at me. "You're good with her for now, mate. No need to make a fuss, anyway."

"It's sorta hard not to." I grinned sheepishly at him.

"Take extra good care of the girl and make her happy. That's all that should be important to you right now. And don't let the CD worry you at all. Keep your mind on her. We'll work on it more-so in the next year."

I sighed in happiness and leaned heavily against the railing. I looked up at the sky. "Thank you," I spoke to Damon.

"Ah, don't thank me. I'm happy for you, Murdoc."

"You helped me! How could I not! I already feel better!" I grinned.

He smiled weakly at me. His eyes were half shut. "I did nothing. It's all you."

"You understand me well, but I have no idea why," I chuckled, still watching him.

"I do?" He raised an eyebrow at that.

"Yeah," I said back.

"That's funny. I'm nothing like you," he laughed lightly.

"You sound a lot like 2D, like literally, but I don't feel like hurtin' you. And... you _do_ have a great taste in music, I must admit."

He laughed loudly at my words. "_He_ sounds a lot like _me_, you mean. I gave him all those damned voice lessons!"

I nodded, giggling. Actually giggling. "Yes, of course. And you're older too."

He nodded at me.

"You and Noodle are really th' only two people that I can have a conversation with. I guess the only people that can sorta understand where I'm coming from..." I trailed off, looking off into the landfill site again.

"We're both good listeners. Noodle is good in that area," he mumbled. "Better than me."

"Well, you're decent." I then joked, "I _guess_."

He smiled mockingly. "Oh. A compliment from you!"

I snickered, then looked at him. His eyes seemed to have been watching me the entire time. "You're better than decent. You're great."

"Thank you," he said slowly and even a bit unsurely.

"Hmm."

As I turned back to the landfill again, we both jumped at the sound of a knock on the glass door behind us. I spun around quickly, looking to the door. Noodle was standing there, looking extra innocent in her large winter coat and arms behind her back. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Damon staring at her through the glass too.

With one finger, I gestured for her to come out. Noodle grinned at that, opening up the door. She closed it behind her and her eyes went from Damon to me.

"Hi," she said softly, her eyes glued to mine.

"Hi luv," I replied very nonchalantly, smiling slightly.

She looked over at Damon and grinned, bowing her head slightly. "Hi Damon."

"'Ello," he chuckled. "How are... you?"

She suddenly walked by both of us and moved right in between us, leaning against the railing. She turned and looked back at me and Damon, to which we both, at the same time, backed up to see her better and less closely. A grin began to spread across her face even more.

"So what are you two doing out here by yourselves?" she giggled.

I looked up at Damon, raising both of my eyebrows. His eyes flashed to mine and then back to Noodle, while he rubbed at the back of his neck. He shrugged to me and I awkwardly looked back at her again.

"Talking. Why?" I said.

She snickered again, looking straight at me. "What were you talking about?"

Damon and I stayed silent. What was I to say? _'Oh yeah – you love. We were speaking about you._' Er, couldn't say that...

"The CD. Ideas. That we thought of. We were discussing them," Damon pieced together ineptly.

It didn't sound convincing at all, but God, Damon, thank yooooooouuuu! Corny, but it was a fantastic cover-up!

"Ah," she smiled. "Sounds great. We couldn't decide on a cover for the CD because 2D and Russel thought it was best to argue about whose idea was best."

"Of course," I laughed.

"So, are you both coming inside? We are having some snacks."

Damon looked at me, then her. "Erm... sure, Noodle. We'll come now."

She nodded frantically and rushed by us, opening the door.

"Thanks again," I muttered under my breath to the singer. I walked by him, towards the door too, my hair covering my eyes.

I could tell that he was smiling while he spoke, "No ta for me, thanks. Really, Murdoc. It's all you, mate."

X X X

Damon and Jamie soon left shortly after our snacks, which for me was a beer.

"See you, guys!" Jamie exclaimed, running out the front door. He literally ran out, so Noodle and 2D laughed at him.

Damon then turned to us, his hands clamped tightly, back to the door.

"Goodnight Gorillaz," he murmured to the four of us, bowing slightly. "It was nice seeing you all together once more."

"Let's talk again soon," I suggested.

He nodded, smiling. "All right. We will. And for now, I have to go. I have the keys and Jamie is out there alone. Ain't the zombies out right now?"

"Yeah." I smirked. "You should save 'is arse before he's eaten alive."

"Yes," Damon agreed, nodding nervously. He pulled on the collar of his shirt and turned quickly, waving over his shoulder. "Well, ciao then!" He ran out the door and it shut rather loudly after his departure. A faint, "_Jamie! JAMIEEEE!_" was being heard by all of us and I laughed.

2D came beside me and giggled too. I looked over at him, narrowing my eyes.

"Want me t' through ya out there with 'em?" I growled.

He shook his head wildly and Noodle, from behind the two of us, giggled loudly. I didn't look back at her, but I smiled at that. 2D was fearful now and he backed out of my view slowly.

"I was kiddin', face-ache." I was still staring at the door and I saw him tilt his head at me from the corner of my eye. "We need ya. For Gorillaz' sake."

"O-of course," he muttered. I turned my head and looked over my right shoulder at him now. He was rubbing the nape of his neck and his eyes stared intensely at the carpet.

"Well, I'm gonna head to bed," Russel muttered.

I then turned, looking at all of the Gorillaz and I watched Russel stretch his arms tiredly. He took off towards the elevator and I then looked at 2D.

He nodded a bit nervously at me. "Yeah..." he said weakly. "Me too." 2D left quickly and quietly, disappearing into the corridor leading to the car park.

"So how about you, luv?" I asked tenderly. "Tired?"

She smiled. "A little."

Noodle then walked towards me and hugged me tightly, her face pressing hard into my chest.

"Didja like seein' Jamie and Damon, Noods?" I asked, grinning while saying it.

"Yes, very much. They are just so – they are just..." She sighed softly. "I love seeing them. They are amazing men."

"They are," I replied, surprisingly truthfully. I watched the top of her purple head closely, running my hands through her smooth hair.

"I wonder why they enjoy supporting Gorillaz so much," she murmured.

"Too nice a blokes, 'at's why," I said with a quiet laugh.

She giggled. "I wonder how they stand you."

"You stand me," I snickered, scrunching my nose.

"I love you, though," she said quietly, nudging her face further into my cotton shirt.

I kissed the top of her head and started my way with her to her bedroom. "All right," I grinned. "Let's take ya to bed, then."

* * *

**Updated: July 1st, 2010**

**Review Reply to Jenny: **_Thank you for the review! Yes, the newer chapters may seem a bit different from all the others because my writing style has changed over the year of me not updating. But, all of these chapters were written with pencil and paper about a year ago and at the same time, so they should all sound similar in a way. Thanks again!_


	10. Chapter 10

_I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update! I've been having a very busy summer. I've been to a bunch of concerts including Weezer and Black Eyed Peas, camping, travelling, sleeping in and hanging out with friends. Hopefully I may have another chapter up before my schooling starts up again in September. Thank you for all reading and reviewing! :)_

* * *

I tucked Noodle in and pulled the blankets up to her chin.

"'Night, luv," I murmured, leaning down and pushing her purple fringe back to kiss her forehead. As I began pulling away, she quickly wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me down toward her face again.

"Stay, please," she mumbled, closing her green eyes.

My eyes instantly widened. "I-I..." I was clearly at a loss for words. "But, luv! I – _we_ could get in trouble!" My speech was racing.

She opened her eyes once more and looked at me pleadingly. She pouted her lips in a much exaggerated manner.

"N-Noodle..." I hissed, my eyes searching her face wildly. "Luv, please don't make me."

Her face started to look even sadder, like she was about to burst into tears or something ridiculous along those lines. Something she normally did _not_ resort to.

"Murdoc-kun," she cried softly. "Please."

I sighed in defeat. There was something in me already going soft for the girl, which was nothing like me at all. _I_ was the boss. Not her. Why is _she_ winning over me already?

"Yes, yes," I grumbled, rolling my eyes. Feeling completely subdued, I then murmured, a bit awkwardly, "I'll stay, okay? Make some room..."

She grinned at me and moved over to the other end of her bed. I tugged the blanket back, kicked off my boots and crawled into bed with her. She pulled on her side, away from me and I dragged her body closer to mine, embracing her close. I sighed into her ear, running my hands up and down her stomach soothingly. I wasn't doing it creepily... I'm not already trying to scare away the girl.

"Noodle-luv," I said quietly, my breath rushing past her ear.

"Mmm," she moaned back.

"I jus' wanted you to know 'at... I'm... _really_ happy."

X X X

"Noodle-girl! S' really late!"

2D's voice was suddenly ringing loudly in my ears causing me to cringe and suddenly sit up in bed. Prying my eyes open and scratching my head irritably, I watched the door ahead carefully.

Her door slammed open and 2D questioned, quite loudly, may I add, "WHY AREN'T YA UP... _yet_?" His voice squeaked abnormally higher at the last word, even higher than it usually was.

I looked at Noodle's alarm clock, which was positioned on my right. It read 11:30. How was that _late_?

Gazing back at the door, 2D was standing there, frozen in a state of shock.

Oh! Now it's clicking in, I believe! He just caught me sleeping with Noodle, so now he thinks we're together. Which we are. But he isn't supposed to know that. Well, he does, kinda, but he's a dumb arse, so he'll be thinking we are, but we "aren't". Haha. So, ah, what the Hell! Here goes!

"Hey, 2D!" I exclaimed roughly, bounding up from the bed. As I was slowly moving around the bed, careful to not make any sudden move to scare him away, I also caught Noodle, disorientated and sitting up in bed, rubbing her eyes gingerly.

"Muh-Murdoc –" He was pointing at me with a shaky finger. "You – _you_!"

"Yeaaaah, about this..." I chuckled, moving closer. "Look –"

"Y-you 'n' N-Noodle?" he asked incredulously, not to mention, voice trembling. He then pursed his lips. "You and Noodle."

"Listen –"

"I can't believe this!" he suddenly exclaimed, cutting me off once more. I stood, angrily, and stumped at my spot. "Wot is Russ gonna say?"

I rushed towards him as he swiftly turned away at the doorway and I grabbed the back of his shirt, dragging him back in. I then slammed him against Noodle's blue wall, and he whimpered softly at me. Noodle gasped from behind the both of us.

"Murdoc! Don't you dare!" she screamed. For some reason, just by her tone, I could tell she was standing now. "Don't you leave another mark on him!"

"I never said I was!" I hollered loudly, turning my head sharply to the side to look at her.

She didn't look anything of frightened, but fierce instead. I ignored this and turned my attention back to 2D.

"Listen 'ere, 'kay?"

He nodded nervously at me.

"Noodle and I are _not_ together. Got that?" I growled, leaning closer to his face with a psychotic glare.

He bobbed his head at me again.

"She had a nightmare an' came an' grabbed me last night." I then added, smirking slightly, "Sorry she didn't come an' get _you_."

He had caught my insult this time, unlike the many millions I had said to him before. "Oi!" His eyebrows furrowed angrily. "I do not _care_ if she got _me_ or _not_! S' not like _I _really care –"

"Of course ya don't. So, anyway, nothin' happened, Noodle had a bad dream and she needed some comfort... enough evidence?" I raised an eyebrow under my fringe, one he couldn't see. Oh, the dullard would _have_ to believe it, like the idiot he was!

He peered over my shoulder at Noodle and I turned slightly, so I could see her again too. Biting her lip in a very unsure manner, she nodded slightly at 2D and I instantly sighed at her small fib.

So did 2D, in definite relief. "As long as your aw'right, Noods. Wot woz yer nightmare of?"

She shrugged awkwardly. "I don't remember."

"Aw'right," he mumbled lowly and I slowly removed my hands from his shoulders.

"Thank you for caring, 2D-san!" After saying that, she grinned.

"Anytime, lil' luv." He smiled crookedly back. He then sneered at me, "Thank you, Murdoc." He brushed off his shirt and exited rather quickly from the room.

Finally allowing a proper smile to spread across my face, I looked back to Noodle, sighing in ease. "Close one, eh?"

She nodded solemnly at me. "It was. And even last night you said it was a bad idea. You were right and I ignored you. I feel a bit bad now..." She covered her face.

"Aw, don't, luv," I murmured, moving towards her. I wrapped my arms around her and rubbed her back slowly.

She then pulled back at bit and looked up at me with very serious eyes.

"What?" I asked cautiously.

"Don't ever threaten or hurt 2D in front of me again."

X X X

I wanted to have a shower. Sort of. I mean, I don't shower much and even _you_ all know that. I hate the feeling of getting my hair wet, I suppose. I just wanted to wash away everything. I felt disgusting; more disgusting than usual. I bothered Noo – ah, that's why I wanted a shower. I bothered Noodle.

The water ran down my body and gave me goose bumps. I hated the water. I _loathed_ it. I never knew why and still don't. It's just we've never been in a great relationship with each other. It was probably just the fact that my older brother once pulled that "bucket-of-water-over-the-doorway" prank on me. Don't like thinking about that...

Anyway, thinking about to Noodle... will 2D say something about that little incident today to Russ? He better not, or he's getting his skinny little arse kicked in again. Big time. And Noodle would _not_ be able to interfere this time. I then rubbed my chin thoughtfully, while closing my eyes, facing the shower head and blowing water away from my mouth.

Why was Noodle even worried about –

"– 2D?" Russel's voice called out, startling me from my thoughts. My eyes widened at the shower stall door. Hearing him stomp about the loo, I grumbled roughly.

"S' Murdoc," I replied lowly, but loud enough to hear over the water.

"Man, that's _you_ in the stall? _Actually_ having a _shower_?" he asked in bewilderment. I could also hear laughter in his voice.

"Yes, it's quite hilarious, eh?" I snarled sarcastically.

"Nah, just weird," he replied quietly.

"Well, if it's so fucking weird then sod off, you fat lard!"

He laughed quite loudly at me again. "It's very weird for _you_, yeah," he chuckled.

"I'm not repeating myself!"

It was silent after that and I didn't hear him speak again. I didn't even hear the door close. I sighed and leaned against the tiled wall of the shower.

Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. Fuck. Why the Hell was I so bloody mean? I rarely questioned myself that, but I had to after that.

I could blame that on two people, actually: My bastard of a father and all of those kids at my school that made fun of me for years. Well, the kids only egged me on enough to get me yelling by calling me names but my dad was always worse. Oh, he was a whole different story.

I'm not even sure if I can tell you all of the physical and mostly emotional pain he's made me suffer through. Yeah, I'm not. It's even horrible and frightening to me and I'm rarely fazed by dumb shit like that. He's made me one mean motherfucker, I'm sad to say. I've always tried to brush it off and say my crudeness didn't develop from my father but it definitely did.

I turned off the water and just faced away from the wall, sliding my back down it. I pulled my knees to my chest, eyes focusing in and out repeatedly.

Hmm... I'm really mean, but how's it I'm still loved?

"Murdoc?"

My eyes still stared, straight ahead, at nothing.

"Murdoc!"

My head then snapped up. It was 2D standing above me, stall door open and dark eyes questioning. He then looked a bit worried.

"Are ya okay?" he inquired, raising his eyebrows at me. "Wot are ya doin' down there?"

He obviously hadn't minded me being naked.

"I – erm..." I shook my head. "I dunno."

He smiled half-heartedly and stretched his hand out to me. "Comin' up?"

I took his hand and watched his face thoughtfully as he pulled me up.

"Here," he mumbled, snatching the towel off of the shower door hook. He handed it to me. "You might want some coverage." 2D then chuckled lightly.

I narrowed my eyes at him and wrapped the towel around my waist. I looked up at him again.

He smiled weakly again, but then frowned. "Oi." His brows were stitched together. "Summfin' buggin' ya? You don't really look all tha' 'ere."

"Er... well, no." I stated. I side-stepped him, about to leave but I watched his face again and he still looked perturbed.

"Why do you look like that?" I asked, my lips curling in contempt.

"Like wot?" he asked curiously.

"Concerned," I remarked.

"'Cos I am. There's summfin' wrong?"

"No, not really." I answered untruthfully. I gnawed at my lip while watching his expression change from worry to disbelief. "Okay, yeah. S' fuckin' bugging the Hell outta me." I furrowed my brow up at him. "Why do you blokes an'-an' Noodle still even... _like _me?"

2D looked a little aghast from the question. "Oh. S' that why you seem off?"

"I'm not sure. I suppose."

"Wull, I don't got an answer for ya. We jus' like ya 'cos we do. Remember 'ow I said a while ago 'at we jus' can't stay away from ya? Well, I dunno why, but we can't – no matter what – lose ya as a mate." He then looked at the ceiling after finishing for a moment, then back to me. "Anyfin' else?"

"I know this seem like a bloody stupid question... but I want to hear the words from your mouth for an answer. Am I mean?"

He looked at me weird. I didn't follow his look at all.

"Do I haveta rephrase that?" I asked, seriously curious.

He shook his head slightly, looking down at the floor. He started playing with his belt buckle.

"Do I even get an answ–"

"That is a bloody stupid question," he snapped back. I flinched at his tone, literally flinched, even noticeable enough for him to see. "You aw'ways yell at me an' make me feel like _shit_. I don't even know why yer so fuckin' mean but ya are. I still can't even believe why you asked." He was very tense now, huffing at the end of his small speech.

"Wow. I cannot believe ya jus' said that," I said quietly. My voice was a small whisper and I was afraid that if I spoke any louder, my voice was crack. My mismatched eyes searched his pale face.

"S' as true as the sun shines," he growled. "It's fuckin' true as Hell."

I just stood there and stared at him in awe. In my mind, I thought of how amusing it was seeing him stand up to me. I didn't mention that aloud though.

"Now fuckin' hurt me or do wotev'eh th' fuck ya wanna do wif me." His nostrils flared and his dark orbs narrowed. He crossed his arms tight across his chest.

"I can't," I muttered.

He seemed less tense at once. His face relaxed a bit. "Why not?"

"All ya did was tell me what I asked for, face-ache," I said in slight amusement. "That didn't sound anything like ya, though." I crossed my arms too.

"Maybe 'cos some of you's brushin' off on me," he snarled, baring his teeth.

I pointed an accusing finger at him. "Oi! Don't you fuckin' say tha'!"

He clenched his teeth more fiercely.

"If you weren't such a fuckin' dullard, then I wouldn't hurt ya or bitch at ya!"

I heard him hiss back at me.

I was going to punch him. I watched his face carefully as if he were my prey. I wanted to rip out his hair and break his teeth beyond repair. Suddenly, I turned away.

"It's not my fault I'm like this!" I stamped a foot on the ground.

"Whose is it then? So s' all _my_ fault?" he grumbled.

"It's my bloody father's, all right?" I retorted back. I turned around quickly, sharing a nasty glare. "I wouldn't be like this at all if it weren't for 'im! I wouldn't be a grumpy, old, sleazy arse!"

He still just looked at me.

I rolled my neck and eyes impatiently. "Oh, of course you have to believe me, ya idiot! It's the truth! I can't lie through my teeth about this!"

2D slowly nodded at me. I sighed and ran my hands down my face. I opened my mouth to speak again, but he interrupted, speaking instead.

"M' sorry I said wot I said," he mumbled. "And I believe ya. But jus' only tellin' you wot ya asked for. Lil' harsh, though."

My head bowed lowly. Yeah, it was a bit harsh. But whatever, his words literally meant nothing to me. I scoffed and we continued having a very awkward silence.

"Murdoc...?" he started slowly. I looked up at him through my hair. "I'm sorry about yer father."

"I'd rather you not be sorry for him or me," I shot back, narrowing my eyes at him now.

"Okay," he mumbled, unsurely, seeming a little lost now. "So, er... did Noodle actually have a nightmare?"

All right, seriously. I thought he was extremely dumb. How is he catching on to things so easily all of a sudden?

"Yes, she did," I replied, keeping calm and brushing my hair to the side to actually look clearly at him now.

"I think she lied," he suggested, rubbing his chin and squinting his eyes at me. "T' you an' me. She jus' seems to like to be near ya."

"She likes all of us _equally_," I said sharply.

"When she was younger, she did it all the time," 2D barked back to me.

I felt angry by those words. Just a little. Oh, c'mon, Murdoc. Bring yourself together. She was little and didn't love you then. Don't be mad.

"... she always came t' my room at night an' curled up next t' me. It woz weird. An' you rememb'eh, back then, she didn't speak much English an' wull, I'd try an' ask her in th' most simplest way. She'd always say the same thing: 'Bad dream'."

"And you could tell 'at she was lyin'?" I asked, clearly sounding pissed. I didn't bother to mask my voice with curiosity.

"Er..." He swallowed. "Wull, she did it a lot."

I nodded and smiled slightly. I pointed a finger at him. "She always liked you best."

– until now. She loves _me_, 2D. _Me_.

"She always found you as her brother," I chuckled.

He nodded. "Wull, tha' nightmare f'ing left along wi'f her child'ood. But, then of all people, she grabs you. I mean, it woz aw'ways me – now you."

My mouth curled angrily. "Is that _really_ a problem, though?" My teeth bared at him.

He flinched. "Erm, no. It's jus', like you said, I woz like, 'er big bro. An' now it's you. Wot are you t' her?"

"Each of us are _everything_ to her!" was my answer.

He tilted his head at me, eyes confused.

"Oh sweet Satan," I moaned, slapping a hand to my face. "You are such a dullard."

He continued staring at me curiously.

I sighed loudly. "Listen. What would ya do if one of us died?"

2D's eyes widened and he exclaimed dramatically, "Oh, I'd cry an' cry! I would be so sad!"

I almost wanted to laugh out loud at his "would-be" reaction. God, I could just picture him wailing and screaming.

I cleared my throat and nodded at him. "See? She would be like 'at for _all_ of us to. We would all _equally_ be mourned over. We're all _equal_ to her. See wot I'm getting to?"

He nodded and shrugged slightly. He still probably had no idea, but I wasn't explaining anymore.

* * *

**Updated: August 14th, 2010**

**Review Reply to Mac:** _I'm glad you like it! I don't ever abandon stories if that makes you feel better. I may have long breaks, but I won't give up! Thanks for reading and reviewing!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hi there! Here is most likely my last update before school starts again. :) I've been awful busy since August 14th, my last update. It was my birthday; I've been around and I also got to fly a plane! Haha, if you don't believe me, you can check my DeviantART profile and see me there! It's not photoshopped, believe me. :D Also, this chapter is not very long, but I hope you like it! I also got tickets for a Gorillaz concert in Detroit, right near my home town in Canada! Are any of you seeing Gorillaz this world tour? I hope you do; it looks wonderful from all the videos and pictures I've seen so far!_

* * *

"Y'know, I'm not as dumb as Russ," 2D grumbled offhandedly.

"You're _dumber_, 2D. Get 'at in your small head," I retorted, looking away from the large flat screen TVs.

It was later in the night now and 2D invited me down into his room to watch a zombie film with him. He seemed rather... lonely? And all of a sudden too? It was obviously because of Noodle. I thought that vacant head of his would keep him busy on those "lonely periods".

I kept watching him closely. He was still viewing his TV screens, clearly trying to ignore me. He then looked down, bit his lip and sighed through his nose.

"M' not as o-_oblivious_ – oblivious, right?" he asked, looking to me now.

I nodded, rolling my eyes at his stupidity. "Yes, it is."

"I'm not as oblivious as him, aw'right?" he stated, glaring me right down in the eye.

I remained calm under his blank stare. "Er... oblivious of what, may I ask?"

"You an' Noods are up t' summfin'," he said lowly, pointing a finger at me. "I can tell."

"Sure. Why not."

"Wot? Yer agreein'?" His voice sounded completely shocked.

"Of course... _not_," I said, snickering. "You gotta pay more attention t' when I'm bein' sarcastic, face-ache."

He grumbled a few things I didn't catch. Personally, I didn't really care what he had to say.

"I feel s' unfair," he moaned, being very sad. Was he going to cry? "I don't know wot's goin' on. Tha's wot. Noods used t' tell me everyfin', but now..." He held his own hands tightly. He looked down at them too. "I f'ink you took my part."

"We've never changed _rolls_, dullard. It's still an' always will be the same," I growled back.

He suddenly changed the subject. "She came back from Hell an' well, she woz quiet. It bugged me. Didja ever figure out wot 'appened to 'er?"

"She – she... I have not a clue, actually. I think she was just scarred. She was probably outta place there and felt lost. And she missed us loads too," I mumbled, leaning back onto his bed, resting my hands under my head.

He turned more to the side so that he could still see my face.

"An' then she locked herself in 'er room fer 'at month," he moaned, turning his head to see the ceiling. "A-and then she came out barely talking' t' me since..."

"Well, same he–"

"Don't bother lying."

"Fine, whatever. You can believe what ya want," I replied lowly.

"I will," he said back, his tone sounding 'scary'.

"Maybe you could just stop accusin' me of doing things with lil' Noodle. I'm just tryin' to relax. I've only gotten back from Hell a couple of months ago and you're rather buggin' the shit outta me. I just wanted peace, 2D and with you around, I'm personally not getting any."

"I'm sorry," he said softly, in slightly gloomy manner. He shook his head and pursed his lips. "I'm just – I'm so s-sorry..." And then tears were on the verge of falling from his eyes. "Murdoc, I t-try an' – an'–" He started sobbing. He hunched forwards and hid his face in his hands.

I shot up quickly and just started at him. I waited, and then realised that he was kind of easy to upset. I guess I could see why though. I mean, he was super emotionally fragile. It was partly my fault too. I could never tell him sorry though because I didn't really feel it and second, if I did want to say sorry, it'd be too hard for me to do. To him, especially.

I suddenly felt him grab my shirt and yank me toward him. He hid his face in my chest and he wrapped his arms tightly around me.

Soooooooo...

Punch him in the fucking face?

Or...

Hug him back?

Hugging can be nice... but that's only with Noodle. And now I sound like I'm going soft. Well, that was Noodle's fault. I mean, there can be a soft side in everyone... but oh no, no, no, there isn't one in me.

...

Okay. Maybe I just lied a _little_. I just hugged him back. Man hug. Nothing weird about that.

How long had I known 2D again? About eleven, twelve years, right? Wow. That's kind of long. I can't even believe he's stood me for this long. Why doesn't he just say he hates me and leave? Why doesn't he just _leave_?

We pulled away from each other at the same time. All we did was stare into each other's eyes. Even though his eyes were completely black, all you could see was emotion in them. It was weird and cool. I found it extremely interesting. All the same though, I couldn't believe that _I_ did that to him. I couldn't.

His mouth pulled up into a sad smile while tears still ran down his face. He looked away from my eyes, his floating up to the TV screens, then back at me. His thumb then pointed over his shoulder, up at them.

"Are we finishin' it?" he whispered.

His face was glowing from the light of the screens and he looked a lot like a ghost.

"Er... no," I finally answered. "I'm sorta tired. Sorry."

"Nah, s' okay. If ya aren't too tired, you can aw'ways come back lat'eh!"

I laughed, standing from his bed and stretching. "Maybe, but probably not."

He chuckled, getting off of his bed as well. "Stupid suggestion," he murmured, moving over to his bedside table. He turned on the lamp.

I blinked a few times, trying to get rid of my temporary blindness. "No, not at all," I replied. I raised my eyebrows at him while watching him grabbing the remote off of the bed. He turned the power off of the DVD Player and his TVs too.

I turned away and began toward the door. "Well, good night, Stu," I called over my shoulder.

"'Night!" he squeaked from behind me. "Have a good night!"

I pulled a 180 and looked back at him again. He wore a very awkward expression while slightly waving at me. I laughed and left from the room, closing the door quietly behind myself. Beginning my way up the stairs, I smiled, shook my head and made my way to my Winnebago.

X X X

I kind of felt awkward after I left 2D's room. For some reason, I kept thinking that he did know that Noodle and I were together. But! He did only say that he knew we were up to something. So, she and I could be planning on killing him, for all he knows!

The phone rang a few times and he finally picked up.

"_Hu-hello?_" he answered lowly.

"Damon, it's Murdoc," I replied. "Thank God you picked up."

"_Who's this a-again?_" he mumbled, and yawned loudly into the earpiece.

"Murdoc, I said," I grumbled, sighing loudly. I fell onto my back on my bed and closed my eyes, waiting silently for his belated answer.

"_Oh? Oh! Hi!_" he said quickly. "_Sorry for not following!_"

I chuckled, looking at my clock. "Gonna complain about th' time now?"

"_Nah,_" he said softly. I was guessing that he was smiling now. It seemed like a Damon-like moment to smile. "_Can't. I'm here to help you when you need it. So what's up?_"

"I can't believe you," I snickered, shaking my head.

He chuckled on the other end. "_So what's bugging ya to call me this late?_"

"Well, remember... that girl?" I asked lowly.

"_Yes, I do. Is something wrong?_" he asked back.

"Is-is Jamie there?" I murmured.

"_This is confidential. This is between me and you. He won't be told anythin'._"

I grinned. "That's why I called you, see, I can trust you. At least I have one to confide in."

"_Anytime. I like listening,_" he replied.

"Thank you," I sighed out happily. "So, the girl... yeah, we're good."

"_Good,_" he replied sweetly. I could tell he was happy for me again.

"But... I think 2D might already _know_..." I trailed off, squeezing my eyes shut in an annoyed manner.

"_Well, that's really peculiar,_" he mumbled back. "_2D? Really?_"

"Yes."

"_Usually Russel is the one t' catch on first,_" he mumbled back in amusement.

"I know, that's why I'm slightly confused."

"_Well, in his own way, he _is_ smart._"

"Don't make me piss in my pants," I laughed.

"_You're _wearing_ trousers?_" he said while chuckling. "_I'm kiddin'! But, as I was saying about 2D, I'm very serious. In his own way, he's kind of, sort of smart. I believe he can catch on t' things easy if he really wanted t' pay attention. He may see gone half the time, but I believe he can be paying more attention than you think._"

I covered my face with my hand and pulled it down.

"Ugh, y'know, you are smart," I retorted sickly.

"_Ta,_" he said, probably grinning to himself.

"Though that, sometimes the truth kills. I've never thought of 2D in that way," I muttered quietly.

Damon pulled in a painful breath, waiting for my next call.

"I just wish that he was completely brain-dead so that he wouldn't catch on t' anythin'!" I growled angrily, closing my eyes again in a frustrated manner.

"_Don't say that, Murdoc, 'cos it's not true,_" Damon murmured, probably pursing his lips.

"I know it isn't, but the relationship is workin' out really well without the others knowin'," I mumbled, in a defeated fashion. My heart ached uneasily. Them finding out was inevitable anyway.

"_Did you already try 'n' tell him it's not what he thinks it is?_" he asked.

"Yes, 'course I did. I don't think he believes me; it's like he's determined to find out it's true."

"_Only suggestion I got as of right now is to wait it out. Maybe he'll forget, knowing Stuart. If you and your gal are quiet about it, doubt he'll say a thing more. So just wait an' be calm around him an' he might never say anything again._"

"You have amazing advice, y'know," I snickered.

"_Thank you._" He was _definitely_ smiling now. "_I appreciate it. And I don't want to share the wrong advice, now do I?_"

I chuckled. "Never!"

"_So anythin' else, Murdoc?_"

"Thank you again," I said softly. "You've been great to me. You've been great to _us_!"

He didn't say anything, just a small hum. He was probably still smiling in that goofy smile of his. After a moment of silence, I spoke again.

"Well, thanks for being patient with me too. And bigger thanks for pickin' up your phone at all."

"_Ah, no biggie,_" he replied, "_I usually leave it on in case of one of ya over there call me. Only you guys call me later in the night._" He chuckled. "_Not that it's really a problem. S' just kind of unexpected – sort of._"

"And sorry for waking you," I added on.

"_Like I said, no biggie._"

I grinned widely. "You're awesome."

"_I know,_" Damon mused. "_But, is this good night, then?_"

"Yeah," I replied, laughing softly. I didn't want my voice carrying down to 2D's room. "G'night Damon, thanks again."

"_No problem!_"

And then I heard dial tone. I smiled and shut my phone, setting it down on the side table beside me. Closing my eyes tightly, I sighed, resting my hands on my stomach.

Damon Albarn was one great, amazing man. No doubt in that.

* * *

**Updated: August 30th, 2010**

**Review Reply to k.d.a: **_Hello, sorry, but your urging to make me update faster will not help at all. I go at my own leisurely pace while updating. Thanks for taking the time to read, though!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Hey guys! Here's my first update since school. :D I've been working on and off on this chapter. I hope it's worth it! It's very simple but I like it because Damon is in it. And gosh, my Gorillaz concert I went to. I was just speechless! It was perfectly beautiful. They had almost every collaborator there for most songs! It was very, very good. I was hoping to meet either Damon or Jamie, or even maybe Cass, Paul, Mick, Jeff, etc. but not this time around. :( I was very unlucky in that aspect but I did catch Cass Browne's drumstick! Pretty sure I almost died from excitement. :) I hope you all get to see Gorillaz this tour! They're just incredible live! Also, in regards to this update, it's been a while because of school; that's my only excuse. I hope you enjoy!_

_Also, happy early birthday to Noodle! She's turning twenty this Hallowe'en! Hooray! Oh, and to mention on to that: remember, this was written in the time period before I even knew Plastic Beach existed. It's taking place around November 2008 in my fanfiction!_

* * *

My body felt really warm – almost the feeling like when I held Noodle. Yep, exactly like that. And then I knew it was early morning, as I could see some creeping light underneath my eyelids, entering into the Winnebago. Well, wait, why would I be up this early? I'm never up this early!

I opened my eyes, slightly agitated. I was then looking right into her purple head of hair. And I was instantly pissed.

Pulling myself quickly away from her, I held my urge to hit her. Sweet Satan, it was hard. It was easy hitting some sort of woman or slut I had picked up on late nights, but this was the guitarist here. I couldn't hit her. I couldn't yell either, so I pulled my lips tightly together. I'd just say it quietly.

"What the 'Ell are ya doin' 'ere?" I whispered, my voice sounding very harsh.

She sat up slowly, hurt expression crossing her face. She seemed small and tenser as her worried eyes peered up at me through messy bangs.

"How the _fuck_ are ya gettin' in here?" My voice raised a bit in volume and she flinched.

I reached around and grabbed her by the back of her shirt. Forcing her off of the bed, I stayed close to her, pushing her toward the exit of my 'bago.

"It's pissin' me off, luv. If ya really wanna sleep over _ask_ before I lock the Winne for th' night!"

Opening the door, I then noticed a really pissed of Russel looming in front of the exit. Noodle and I froze, staring at him with wide eyes. We stayed in the same position, my hand gripping the back of her shirt tightly about to throw her out and her leaning forwards slightly, about to jump off the steps herself.

"I was _thinking_ that you needed a beatin', Mr. Niccals," he growled.

My eyes widened even further and I squeaked. I actually squeaked. My body went rigid too and from previous experience I _knew_ that he threw a good punch. I was scared shitless.

He quickly started toward us and we backed up quickly, Noodle swiftly following my steps. She then screamed and wrapped her arms protectively around my midsection.

I glanced nervously from her to Russel. And again. He stopped moving up the steps, a bit shocked looking at Noodle also. I gazed down at her another time and her face squeezed tightly against me. It was as though _she_ looked like she was about to be struck by Russel, not me.

"Noodle," Russel started, voice stern. "Move away from him... _now_. He needs to understand –"

"– that yer a fat arse that just can't _stand_ to leave me _alooooone_!" I hollered. "Luv, let me go so I can kick. His. Fucking. _Arse_."

Out of nowhere, she pulled away from me and her hand flew across my face. Oh, no. She did _not_ just do that. My hand slowly moved its way up to my cheek and I held the area tightly. I was livid. What gave her the excuse to hit _me_?

"Can you two just stop for a moment and act like adults?" she yelled at the both of us. Her eyes flashed from me to Russel quickly. "_You_." She thrust a finger in my direction so I backed up a bit, hand still on my face. "_You_ need to grow up and not kick everyone's 'fucking arse' for a minute!"

I was already taken aback enough, but her swearing literally had me gasping for breath. My mouth just dropped. She just swore in English... which she ever rarely did. And did she just tell me to _grow up_?

"And you!" Her hand was now trembling violently as he pointed at Russel, who was still on the outside of the Winnebago. "You need to calm down and not threaten Murdoc-kun for any reason!"

I smirked. Atta girl, fucking tell that fat lard off.

"I can take care of my own self! Murdoc is a good friend to me and I can be with him at any time I want to be! You have to stop being so over-protective of me, Russel-sama! I'm growing older! And I am very well old enough to take care of myself!"

She then frowned, eyes welling up with tears. I was still smiling at her to which she snorted at me.

"You stop smiling!" she snapped.

I did instantly, then reaching out to her worriedly, realising her tears. All she did was back away from me, shaking her head. She maneuvered herself around me, down the steps and then by Russel, rushing away from the car lot altogether.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, and looked down at the dirty kitchen tiles of the Winne. I couldn't bear to look at Russel.

"Go away," I hissed lowly.

I didn't look back up at him. I just slammed the door shut and expected he left off by himself. I shuffled over to my bedside table, snatching my ruddy phone off it and I instantly dialled Damon's phone number into it. I wondered why I was using him for moral support recently. I never had before because I always thought he was a right git anyway. It was kind of weird.

"_Hello, Murdoc,_" Damon answered rather cheerily. "_Early mornin' for you. What's up?_"

I was still pinching the bridge of my nose as I sat down on my bed. My eyes glued to the floor.

"Goddamn it, Damon," I moaned painfully. "I'm so – I need..." I sighed, not finishing. Why bother? Maybe he'd understand. My throat was dry and it hurt to speak anyway. I felt sick.

"_Do-do we need to speak in person?_" he said softly, almost renouncing his rather cheery mood from beforehand.

I didn't answer. I nodded though.

"_Here. Just listen. We'll meet in the café with the patio. Y'know which one I'm talkin' about, right? Y'know where that is?_"

"Yeah..." I mumbled.

"_Okay, you can meet me there, Murdoc. I'll leave now. I'll see you soon, 'kay?_" he asked, voice still soothing.

"Yeah," I answered roughly.

We hung up at the same time and I left, then and there.

X X X

I had gotten a bus into the city which was a terrible idea. I had women trying to woo me the entire way there. Also while walking, I had a few people either screaming or pointing and whispering at me. Great. I really didn't feel like being the center of attention right at that moment.

I had noticed Damon sitting at the café by himself on the outdoor patio. It was like one of those open stores, the ones with the patio to the side of the closed-in store. It had like, fancy tables and shit on the outside and then an over-hanging roof, so you could hide away from rain or snow.

I crossed the street carefully and then noticed Damon was already sipping away at some coffee, eyes distant and glazed as he peered around the people walking by the store. He was wearing a heavy winter coat, one that was too warm for the weather of today. It hadn't even snowed yet all this winter season.

Suddenly, his eyes shot toward my movements toward him and he smiled, standing up. He greeted me from across the table, "Hello, Murdoc."

We shook hands from across the table, and sat down at the same time. I avoided eye-contact with him and shoved my hands in coat pockets. My eyes flickered to his hands and they tightened around his coffee mug.

"I don't like seeing you like this, y'know. It's not very –"

He was cut off by the nearby waitress.

"Murdoc Niccals?"

I turned my head to the left, sending her an angry glare. "Yes?"

"Want anythin' to eat or drink? On the house!" she quipped.

"The cheapest tea, thanks," I grumbled, turning back to Damon. With a slight smile on his face, he pointed to his own cup. He must have gotten it for free too.

"_Tea_?" she questioned, more so to herself as she moved away from us. She was probably expecting me to order something more expensive or something they didn't have. Like booze.

We had about another dozen people around us 'secretively' peering with eager eyes. '_Ohhhh, look! The famous Murdoc Niccals and Damon Albarn!_' Those were most of the quiet comments and they fucking pissed me off. We're humans too, all right?

I looked to Damon again and he was clearly annoyed. He was supporting his head with one hand, elbow on table and eyes shut in unease. I had enough of those chirping voices too.

I stood up, slamming my hands onto the table. I turned around quickly and my eyes flared madly at our nearby fans, which was a lot of them. Some not even on the patio, just walking by.

"Shut the fuck up, _please_!" I hollered at all of them.

Every single one of them cringed; I saw it.

"I'm just tryna have a _normal_ conversation with my mate Damon here and you fuckers won't leave us alone! I'll have the lot of you arrested if you don't step off _now_!"

They were completely silent.

"Ah, ah, ah," I smirked lightly.

I caught another pretty waitress moving towards the inside of the café to my right. She stopped dead in her tracks.

I pointed at her. "You're a lovely lookin' bird," I commented.

She continued staring at me with wide eyes. She didn't look like she was sure on whether to be flattered or scared shitless.

"You don't want your lovely life to be destroyed if ya go 'n' tell your manager about me," I chuckled. "I'll have Satan himself, I'll let you know, burn _all_ your money _and_ variables."

She swallowed loudly and nodded once.

"Everyone followin'?" I asked, looking around the small area.

A few nodded and one awkward cough was heard from close by.

Ah, being in charge was quite grand.

"Well," my voice was a deep growl now, "Off, you lot. Skedaddle."

All of them left in a rush. Even the non-customers.

I sighed and collapsed back into my chair, resting my hands down on the circular table. I drummed my fingers lowly and Damon looked at me, smiling thankfully. He raised his cup to me before taking a swig.

"Well, anyway..." he paused, closing his eyes peacefully. "...before I was so _rudely_ interrupted, I was goin' to say that I don't like seeing you like this. You seem a tad sad, y'know. Murdoc, is this relationship of yours causing troubles at home? What's going on?"

"We seem to have gotten ourselves into an argument..." I mumbled, covering my face with one hand.

"Ah, so this argument has you bothered. I don't usually see you upset at all, Murdoc. Makes me a bit sad myself. So, are you sharing what's going on?"

"I-I do want to tell you what 'appened..." I mumbled, looking to my left again. My tea was then set down in front of me by the waitress from before. I smiled up at her and thanked her. She looked a bit shocked but then smiled softly, nodded and left from us again.

I shook my head, rubbing my temples and I looked back to Damon once again. He smiled at me, his head tilting slightly.

"The relationship _is_ taking some good effect on you, though," he said, still smiling.

"Like what?" I grumbled, looking down at the table. To avoid eye-contact, I began picking at my nails.

"Showing more emotion," he replied. "Like, this morning. You were upset."

I shook my head, then looked at him. "I don't _like_ being emotional or nice. It makes me feel weird and gives away what I'm actually feelin'."

"Well, that's good then," he said, looking a bit perturbed by my wording. "You shouldn't not like it."

I rolled my eyes.

"So, when was this argument?" he asked, blatantly changing the subject.

"This mornin'," I mumbled, looking back down at the table. "I called you right after it."

"Ah," he said quietly, rubbing at his chin. "That's why you were so upset then? I was wonderin' why you weren't talking much."

I nodded.

"So what went down?" he inquired.

"Well, I –" I bit my lip. "I was sleepin' and she kinda woke up in my arms. I told 'er that she couldn't just – come into _Kong _any time she wanted. But she did, so I got mad at her, and was about to throw her out of the Winne, but Russel was right there."

"Ouch," he mumbled, "And after that?"

"He wanted to punch me, et cetera, et cetera... of course I then wanted to fight back. As soon as I verbally said I wanted to fight 'im, she hit me," I said quietly, still looking down at the table.

"She hit you, eh?" he asked, not joking, but being dead serious. He also sounded a bit shocked. A girl hitting me? Yes, he obviously couldn't believe it. "Well, goes to show she isn't afraid of you."

"I wouldn't ever hit her," I commented back. "That's why she thinks she can hit me."

"And she did. Yes, that most likely is why."

"Damon." My voice was small. I looked up at him real slowly, my eyes grave. "I love her."

He looked on at me tensely. His eyes squinted slightly as his blue orbs flickered around my face. His crow's feet grew deeper. Damon was clearly trying to read my mind with his furrowed brow.

"I've never seen you this serious before," he finally murmured, shaking his head slightly. His lips pursed.

"I need to be serious so that you understand I'm one-hundred per cent not lying," I mumbled, glancing occasionally at his eyes.

He nodded, his face no longer slightly skeptical. His expression was now blank. "I believe you, Murdoc."

"Thank you," I smiled weakly, flashing my sharp teeth at him.

"So after she hit you...?" He gestured for a continuation of the story.

"Told me to grow up," I stated, my voice sounding poisonous.

"Well, you were being slightly immature, you know," he replied, pointing at me. I gave him a deathly glare and he looked back at me with wide eyes. "Now you can't be upset with _me_! I'm just sharing my honest opinion."

I nodded at him and my eyes narrowed slightly. "Well, she also cried afterwards."

He looked now upset. My, my, Damon, you are a very unpredictive fellow. Emotion after emotion had already been showing from the blond during our outing. Maybe he cared about me and the rest of Gorillaz more than I thought which was a bit frightening. There was nothing wrong with him caring, it's just... how could he care for _me_?

"Oh, I'm very sorry," he croaked. His zipper of his winter coat had been half undone and he stuck his hand within the coat. He was obviously resting it above his heart. A caring gesture. "Are-are you at all bothered by it?"

I had instantly taken it in the wrong manner and by Damon's expression he could tell I did too.

"Why, yes, of goddamned course I am, Damon!" I snapped, quickly shooting up from my seat at that. I slammed my hands upon the surface of the table and he flinched in his spot, but remained still. "I'm guilty as Hell! I fuckin' hate makin' her cry! It's my entire bloody fault!"

He stared up at me intently, listening to every word I was saying. He looked like he was just waiting for... something.

"Wot the Hell are ya waitin' for, you twat?" I hollered, my hands rising in question.

He stayed quiet and shrugged slightly.

I growled loudly and grabbed my own cast iron styled chair, roughly throwing it to the ground. It landed with a loud crash and I started hollering at him.

"I fuckin' made her cry! I was gonna throw 'er outta the 'bago like some useless, old doll 'cos she pissed me off for doin' nothin' wrong! All she wanted t' do was sleep beside me for the night!" I was gripped my hair tightly now, heaving in large amounts of air. I shut my eyes tightly. "I'm such an idiot! A fuckin' idiot! I love her an' I pissed her off _and_ made her cry! I feel like such a sick, bloody _fuck_!"

And then I stopped ranting. All I did was continue panting; besides that, we were both quiet.

He finally spoke.

"Are you finished?"

I looked at him incredulously. _That's_ his reaction?

"Ranting isn't necessarily the best way to rid of your problems," he murmured. "Getting angry about it will be exacerbating your thoughts on the dilemma. Speaking about it can help though. But I'm happy you told me all about this."

I straightened up a bit and continued staring down at him.

"In your case, you seem a bit better though," he said, smiling slightly. "Feel better?"

I nodded once.

"Getting things off your chest is better than nothin'," he said softly, raising his eyebrows. "If anyone is willing to listen, like I am, talk about it."

I shook my head. "Damon, you _know_ I can't do that."

"And why not?" He looked perturbed.

"Because... I only really trust... you," I said lowly, trying not to act embarrassed. It was a soppy thing to say, but true.

"You can learn to trust the others," he simply replied, hinting at the Gorillaz. "I believe both Russ and 2D would be willing to listen."

"They'd laugh," I growled.

"Ah, ah, don't be so sure," he said, winking at me.

I smiled half-heartedly and then looked down to the chair.

"Pickin' it up?" was what he said.

I never looked away from it, but I nodded at Damon. I bent down, grabbed the chair and slid it back along the cement in front of the table. I took a seat, sighed and looked on at the blond wearily.

"I think I should apologise to her," I mumbled.

"Thought it wasn't _all_ of your fault, maybe you shou–"

My phone started ringing. Damon and I gazed at each other for a moment and then I dug into my coat pocket for my cell. I looked down at the phone, then at Damon. His eyes stayed focused on it, and not me. The number seemed extremely familiar, but the name wasn't showing up. I answered anyway.

"Hullo?"

"Murdoc-kun?"

"Well, of course, luv... _luv_?"

It was Noodle that had called me! I mentally slapped myself. That was why I knew who was calling!

Damon was giving me a strange look and my cheeks burned red. I put my phone to my shoulder and I mouthed to him, "_My girlfriend._"

He nodded at me, grinning widely. I was assuming he knew that this was the perfect opportunity for me to apologise. I rolled my eyes at him and brought the phone back up to my ear.

"Where are you?" she asked worriedly.

I chuckled, closing my eyes. "With Damon, luv. We're havin' a cuppa."

"Damon? Really," she mumbled.

"Yes, I am," I stated.

"Murdoc, I –" She stopped herself. I could tell that she was feeling uneasy.

"Luv, you can tell me anything," I murmured.

Damon was smiling at me. I smiled back weakly, then the smile left my face.

"I'm so sorry for this morning, Murdoc," she said in a hushed voice. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too, darlin'," I replied sweetly.

Damon gave me the thumbs up, also including a kissy-face and I could only smile back while shaking my head.

"Did you just say that in front of _Damon_?" she giggled out.

"Yes, 'course I did. Who cares? I don't apologise often but I can to ya, luv. And Damon won't tell a soul –" I pulled away from the phone a bit. "– will ya?"

He shook his head repeatedly.

I nodded, bringing the phone back up to my ear.

She laughed lightly on the other end again. "So could you come home, please? I want to talk to you more," she then spoke quietly again. "I want to make up for what I did."

I started smirking. Damon looked on at me curiously.

"An' wot exactly would ya do t' me?" I chuckled darkly.

Damon's eyes widened enormously at me and I laughed at him.

She was still also giggling at me. "I don't know."

"Well, luv, when do ya want me?"

"Whenever soon is possible," she said sweetly, but I heard a hint of deviant in there.

She's sounding a bit like me, yeah?

I snickered. "All right, see ya soon, luv."

I closed my phone and slipped it back into my pocket. Grinning, I held my own hands and rested them back on the table.

"She sounds... a lot like you," he said slowly, eyes still wide.

I nodded and chuckled. "Yeah, she does, don't she?"

"So – er... what exactly are you doing? With her?" he whispered hoarsely.

I sniggered again. "I dunno yet. Probably more talking."

Damon sighed in what seemed like relief. "She seems a little devious like ya." He couldn't help but then to smile at his own remark.

"Works for me," I grinned and shrugged. "But still..." My tone was serious now. "I can't have sex with her... not yet, I mean. I'm a bit worried, y'know? She's still a virgin 'n' stuff. I don't want her losing that yet."

The blond smiled at me and shook his head. "I can't believe you. You're amazing, y'know?"

"Hmm?" I inquired, beaming at him. I leaned forward on my elbows.

"Well," he began, also grinning while he was talking. "You were a sex addict before and loved women. Then, when you actually fall in _love_ with _one_, you don't need sex."

"Not until she says so," I quipped back, pointing a finger at him.

"Amazing," he whispered, lips hanging open. He also leaned forward, staring straight back into my eyes. "Love can do a lot, eh?"

"Yes, it can," I said back quietly. "What about you?"

To be honest with the lot of you, I didn't know much about Damon. I honestly had never cared before. But since he'd been paying such close attention to me, I was also interested.

"Oh, me?" He seemed to look very offhanded and he frowned at me. "Well, Suzi, you know. At home with my daughter. But, ah –" He laughed lightly. "Maybe you might as well call me gay; Jamie and I are always together."

I laughed too. "True, I see where you're coming from." I winked. I then cleared my throat and adjusted myself so I was sitting straight again. "Erm, well, I must get back to my girl," I muttered. I fumbled through my pockets and pulled out a cigarette and lighter.

I then stood, lit my fag and then put the lighter back in my coat pocket. Damon also stood, pushing his hands in his pockets and looking rather rough. He hid the bottom half of his face in his coat and looked away from me, out onto the streets of Essex.

He then mumbled, "I have to also get back to Jamie."

I just laughed at him. I could care less if anyone had looked to us for a moment. I just laughed.

He looked a bit gruff and tired, but then smiled anyway. He shuffled around the table and held out his hand to me. "Farewell then?"

"Yeah, for now," I grinned, taking his hand.

We shook briskly and continued smiling at each other.

"Well..." He turned back to look out past the patio and out on the street once more. He then glanced back to me and tugged on the bottom of my pea coat. "Stay warm. Sun's only out for a bit more. It said on the news it'd snow today." He winked at me and then passed by, moving to the open exit. "Ciao!" he called over his shoulder. "Give me a call if you need anything else!"

I stood there and watched him until he turned the corner, disappearing from sight. The silence that I felt the air made it feel slightly awkward though no one was around – or so I thought.

I heard one of our cups smash from behind me and I spun around quickly, looking at mine and Damon's table. The pretty waitress from earlier was standing by our table, Damon's cup of coffee smashed on the ground near her feet. She was looking down at it with a shocked expression and her eyes suddenly flickered back up to mine.

"I'm sorry!" she squeaked. "I'm so clumsy! I'll get it! Sorry, sorry!"

I chuckled lightly and took a drag of my cigarette. "It's all right. An accident, probably. I'll help." With my smoke tightly pressed between my lips, I bent down and began picking up the larger pieces of glass that were at her feet.

"Uh... really?" she murmured uneasily, then bending down toward me. Her face was awkward.

"I may be famous, but I can sure as Hell pick up glass, dear," I grinned.

She got the smaller pieces of glass with her rag and I finally tossed all the pieces I had collected into a nearby garbage can beside the side entrance door. I took another drag of my cig and smiled at her as she headed toward the glass door into the café.

"Oh, by the way, sorry about before. I can be a real dick," I said to her.

She stopped reaching for the handle and cocked her head at me.

"You're apologisin'?" she asked softly.

"Least I can do," I shrugged. "I'm not in the best mood recently. Having girl troubles."

She blushed and nodded nervously. "I'm sorry to hear about that, sir. Thanks for helpin'."

"Notta problem. Take care. Money's on the table."

Sighing and smiling, I left from the café quite happy with what I accomplished. Talking things over with Damon did make me feel better. Helping that girl – Hell, even _that_ made me feel better. Maybe Damon was right. Maybe love _does_ change some things.

* * *

**Updated: October 24th, 2010**

**Review Replies to...  
2d: **_Thanks! I'm glad you like it. :D_  
**k.d.a: **_Oh, all right. That's fine. I am continuing, no worries! I'm glad you like the pairing! :)_  
**pat: **_Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it!_

_Thanks for all the reviews everybody! They mean a lot. :3_


	13. Chapter 13

_Omg, it feels like I haven't updated in ages and this chapter isn't long or that exciting, hehe. Well, I've been awful busy with school... anything with Maths has me down in the dumps, lol. Did you guys also hear that Gorillaz are releasing an album on Christmas? I'm so excited for that, eeek! I think it'll be amazing. :) Anyway, I do hope you appreciate this update!_

* * *

"Murdoc!" Noodle's voice echoed down the large hill Kong sat upon.

I grinned as I watched her run, yet pace herself as she carefully rushed down the hill. I then began watching my footing again and suddenly, I looked up for one moment to see her leaping at me. Wide-eyed, I caught her safely and she hugged me close.

"I'm sorry for taking you away from Damon, Murdoc-kun," she mumbled, hiding her face within my coat. "I'm sorry about this morning too."

"It's fine, luv," I murmured back.

This was when the snow began falling, a lot earlier than I expected from what Damon was saying to me. It was the perfect time to just take her into a kiss or something, but then again, both 2D and Russel had a very close eye being kept on me as of recent.

I pulled away and we started back up the small mountain again.

"So why were you with Damon?" she asked quietly.

"Ah, having a cuppa, that's all."

X X X

Noodle and I had immediately made our way to the Winnebago. That was the only place where we could really talk. Her room wasn't too trustworthy as it was far too close to Russel's.

"So, Noodle," I started, collapsing into a red-cushioned seat. "I'm sorry too. About this morning."

She was sitting across from me on the couch. I didn't look up to her but I could tell she was leaning closer.

"Why...?" she inquired slowly.

"Well, you were crying about Russ 'n' me arguing. I consider that my fault."

I looked up at her and she was beaming widely.

"I was just being too emotional for my own good," she replied smiling, though sounding a bit bitter. "It wasn't your fault, Murdoc."

"Still a bit fragile, luv?" I asked, frowning slightly.

"Well, I –" Her eyes snapped away from mine and she bit her lip. She opened her mouth again, still avoiding my gaze. "I – I..." She then looked to me again, green eyes looking a little sad. "I just don't want any chance of losing my friends again. Especially you."

I smile, cocking my head slightly. "You won't, Noodle. Yer safe now."

"It's not that easy, _Murdoc_," she growled, looking perturbed by my words. "I only wish it could be forgotten that easily. You – you don't even know how I felt!"

I shook my head. "I lost you too."

Her angry expression shattered at those words and she looked at me blankly.

"Yeah, you did lose all three of us. But I also lost ya. From yer point of view, it would'eh _definitely_ 'bin worse, but I still lost you."

She opened her mouth, leaned forward slightly with her hands on her knees and then closed her mouth. I leaned forward too, and tugged lightly on a chunk of her hair.

"Now I have you back," I paused, and added, "And – and you have all of us."

She smiled widely and leaped at me, knocking me back into the seat. I laughed, patting her back as she kissed me all over my face.

"Careful, Noodle!" I taunted. "I'm older than I look!"

She giggled, kissing my face again. "Suck it up, old man!" She pecked me on the lips and my mouth dropped afterwards.

"Excuse me, darlin'? 'Old man'? Uncalled for!" I retorted, grinning too.

She chuckled. "Sorry, it was a little bit."

I leaned in toward her neck and my lips brushed up against her skin. I felt her hands tighten around my own neck.

"Old man," I mumbled, and kissed her neck.

"Hm," she hummed back.

"Old enough t' be your father," I replied to that.

"So?" Noodle instantly defended.

"I can't believe ya don't care," I whispered into her ear and she shivered.

"It's fine," she weakly murmured.

I rested my hands firmly on her small hips. It was hard resisting the feeling of wanting to pull off her shirt. Her one hand moved from my neck to my thigh below. C'mon Noodle, do something, sweetheart.

"You're so beautiful," I said softly, tilting my head and moving my face back to her neck. I nibbled lightly and she squirmed in my grasp. Her hand gripped my thigh harder and I cringed slightly.

"I love you," she groaned, nudging her forehead against mine.

I moved my left hand from her hip and reached underneath the thin material of her t-shirt. I dragged my nails across her bare skin. I didn't scratch her or anything and to that, she moaned softly. Noodle nudged her face against my cheek again.

"Noodle," I said quietly, lolling my head back and closing my eyes. "Please."

"Murdoc, I can't," she moaned back. "I'm not usually one to admit things such as these, but I'm scared."

I looked down at her face when she had said that. Her face was frightened and I could tell that she wasn't masking the expression. I nodded at her slightly, and leaned in, pecking her on her slightly trembling lips.

"You say when," I said, pulling my head back from hers. A small smile then set itself on my face.

She grinned and hugged me close. "You're the best," she responded, sounding content. "I can't believe you."

I smirked.

I know you can't. I can hardly believe myself anymore.

X X X

"So... I heard 'bout this mornin'," 2D uttered to me.

"Ah," I said simply, walking out onto the balcony. Simple reason why: I needed a smoke. I pulled out a fag as I was leaning against the railing. 2D had followed me out, coming up beside me, and I automatically handed him one as well. He was obviously going to ask for one anyway, as he always had.

"Noodle woz cryin' again," he mumbled, lighting his smoke with a lighter he retrieved from his pocket. He also lit mine for me.

"I said sorry," I replied sickly, taking a long drag after. "She said it wasn't my fault."

"Who's woz it then?" he asked, narrowing his dark orbs at me.

I narrowed my eyes right back at him. "She said it was her own. I dunno how 'at works, though."

"Where didja go after?"

"Erm... Damon. Cuppa," I said lowly, glancing away.

"Weird."

"I know."

We were both silent, taking in large puffs of our cigarettes. It was still snowing lightly and unlike the rain, the snow didn't make me feel awful. Rain always disgusted me a bit. This instead made me feel calm. The smoking helped too.

"Wot made 'er cry?" he asked softly.

I looked over at him, furrowing my eyebrows. "Well, I – it was what Russ 'n' I did. He got mad at me again, so we wanted to fight each other."

2D chuckled. "Russel would kick yer arse."

"Yeah, yeah," I growled angrily. "Besides that point, that's why she said she cried."

"Well, she 'ates fightin' as much as I do," he replied lowly, now looking out at the landfill site.

"Though it doesn't seem like it, I hate it too," I grumbled. "I don't get as upset about it as you pansies, though."

2D chuckled at me. "I _couldn't_ tell."

Man, I _loved_ his sarcasm when it made sense. And I'm not being sarcastic myself. It was absolutely delightful!

I grinned and punched his shoulder lightly. "Good one."

He smiled slightly, rubbing at his shoulder. "F'ank you." He bruised easily; I knew that. Though it was only a playful punch, he was sure to bruise.

"So, why were you an' Russ gonna fight again?"

"Noodle. Again. In my Winnebago," I mumbled, mentally hitting myself as hard as I would hit 2D and sweet Satan, I almost got a headache from it.

"Really." A statement, not a question.

"She-she was visiting... eeearrrrly in th' morning," I said very slowly and he looked as though he picked up on my reluctance of speaking.

"Ah," he murmured, looking from me again. "I guess I understand..."

"Yeah."

X X X

The rest of the day went along quickly. After talking to Damon and such, I felt much better as the others did too. It snowed all day long and completely covered the ground in white like Damon had said.

2D and I went out for another smoke on the balcony after our dinner. We talked CD ideas and weird enough, we were bonding. Murdoc Niccals and Stuart Pot – _bonding_? Weeeird. I didn't think the day would ever come.

We were grinning and sniggering at each other as we heard the door open behind us.

"Hello, guys." It was Noodle.

I was first to turn around and Noodle smiled at me, then at 2D.

"Before the sun sets, I was wondering, 2D..." She was completely addressing him now. "... if you wanted to help me build a quick snowman?"

He nodded eagerly and bounced in the spot. "O course, lil' luv! I'd love ta 'elp ya!" He bounded over beside her and I stood there awkwardly, watching the both of them.

"... You want to help?" she asked unsurely.

I usually didn't build snowmen and that was definitely why she sounded so unsure.

I chuckled. "Hell no. I'd rather watch."

"Really?" Noodle squeaked, smiling at me again.

"Of course, luv," I said, beaming back at her beautiful face. I looked up at 2D and he was grinning too.

2D then said, "Let's go?"

X X X

They had started and I stood and watched. I was smirking as I folded my arms and watched them do their work. 2D was having troubles even _starting_ a snowball while Noodle couldn't even push hers anymore.

"2D-san!" she grunted, leaning her back against the giant snowball and pushing as hard as she could. "I need – I need some help... moving this!"

His small snowball that he was creating in his hands smashed as she called for him. He sighed, turning to look back over his skinny shoulder.

I laughed loudly, holding my stomach in support.

"Oh God... Priceless! Addin' _that_ to the memory bank!"

"Yes, lil' luv," he whimpered to her, pouting his lips and moving towards her.

"I'll help you start one after, 2D-san," she giggled out, moving over on the snowball so that he could have some pushing room too.

He grinned down at her, resting his gloved-hands on the large mass of snow. "Aw'right."

I smiled slightly.

After watching them for a while longer, my back started hurting. I grimaced. It started _really_ hurting. I wonder why... I'm not _that_ old. I leaned forward slightly with my hand on my back and I groaned lowly.

"Murdoc...?" Noodle's voice called, seeming a little distant. She was suddenly in front of me and her hands were brushing through my bangs. "Murdoc?" she asked again.

"Yeah," I answered lowly, my eyes closed. I gnawed at my lip.

"What is wrong?" she questioned quickly.

"My back," I said through clenched teeth.

"Want me to bring you inside?"

I shook my head, and bit at my lip harder.

"Want to sit on my coat?"

I shook my head again. "Luv, I don't want ya gettin' cold 'cos o' me."

"Then let me bring you inside, Murdoc," she insisted softly, resting an arm on my back.

"No, let me stay with you. I want to stay outside," I grumbled, defying her persistent body language.

"I can come with you," she mumbled, hugging my side close.

"I like watchin' you 'n' 2D havin' fun..."

She guffawed. "You can watch us tomorrow after you feel better."

"Take off m-my coat. I'll sit on it," I grumbled, avoiding her gaze.

She probably rolled her eyes. "You are so stubborn."

I heard her crunch her way through the snow around me, and I felt my coat being tugged off my shoulders. I quickly undid the front of my coat and relaxed my shoulders, allowing her to remove it. She then helped me down into a sitting position on my coat and I smiled slightly up at her.

"Thanks, luv," I said quietly, "Sorry for causin' any shit." I wrapped my arms around myself to keep warm.

She shook her head, smiling too. "You haven't." She touched my shoulder. "You better be okay!"

I nodded slightly and she skipped away from me heading back over to 2D.

Fucking stupid back pain. Wonder what's causing it though? Ah... who gives a shit.

* * *

**Updated: December 13th, 2010**

**Review Reply to pat: **_Wow, thanks for the compliment! I really appreciate it. :) Thank you for reviewing!_


	14. Chapter 14

_Oooohhhhh, it's been a while, hasn't it? Well, here is my newest update for Where She Belongs! It's a bit of a short chapter containing mostly of dialogue between both Noodle and Murdoc. Anyway, I do hope you enjoy. Sorry for the long wait; I really should pick up on these things._

* * *

They finished building their snowman about an hour later. I was freezing and it was a very strange feeling. I wasn't much of a pansy when it came to the cold as I lived in the bowels of Kong, but I felt weak, drained, and I was shaking furiously.

With a satisfactory smile on her face, Noodle wiped her gloved hands together, brushing off of the snow. She and 2D were eyeing up the snowman with great admiration until her eyes flickered over to me, sitting on the ground. She rolled her eyes, yet again, and came over to me once more.

She grabbed my shoulder tightly and had me look back into her eyes.

"You're an idiot."

I bared my teeth at her playfully, my jaw vibrating violently.

She helped me up slowly and we trudged back up to Kong, 2D and my coat silently following behind me. When we got into the lobby, Noodle raced to her room to grab me a blanket, and 2D placed my coat on the table. I sat down on the couch and just shivered madly.

2D left by the time Noodle got back and she wrapped a big pink and fuzzy blanket around me. She kissed my nose lightly and I grinned, still shaking. Why the Hell was I _that_ cold?

"Here, I can go and make you some hot chocolate," she mumbled, moving away from me.

"Noooo!" I called, grabbing her arm.

She looked back at me with confused eyes.

"I need y-you to stay..." I stuttered. "I n-need your body h-heat."

She smiled slightly. "All right, let me in."

I opened up the blanket and she got in quickly. Noodle sat on my lap and her body heat instantly made me feel good. _Too_ good. I chuckled, wrapping my arms around her and she flinched in my hold.

"My, you are really cold," she mumbled.

I felt something naughty now resonating inside of me. I usually felt calm around Noodle, not _aroused_. Jesus Christ, Murdoc. You're doing this to yourself! I felt warm down in my lower half and she was still sitting right on me. Oh, she should _really_ get off of me.

"Noodle, I need..." I mumbled, my words not really coming out from my trembling lips. I craned my neck back, looking towards the ceiling. "P-please."

She turned around in my arms and looked at me curiously. Her body was pressed up against mine tightly. "What?" she asked lightly. I felt her breasts against my chest. Damn, they did get bigger, and oh, how badly I wanted to see them now.

"Fuck," I groaned, then reaching in to nip her neck. I felt her body shaking a bit as I did this. She was enjoying it, though.

"Mur-Murdoc," she mumbled, her hands tightly gripping my shoulders under the blanket.

Noodle then pushed at me, trying to move back and she ended up knocking herself off of the couch. She landed on the dirty carpet with a large thump and we looked at each other with wide eyes, though hers look a bit more annoyed than my own.

When she had gotten up, her legs trembled, and she glared at me.

"What has gotten into you?" she asked shrilly, her body now stiff.

"I dunno!" I threw back at her quickly. "I'm confused myself, love!"

She shook her head and stormed away from me.

My mouth dropped, and I didn't say anything, nor did I move. I was so cold, drained, and tired. And I was aggravated with myself. Next time, I told myself, _she_ has to make the first move. Gotta remember that.

Leaving the couch minutes later, I made my way with the blanket still around me towards the car park. Trudging along in the hallway, my legs gave out on me... and someone caught me.

"Fuck, I'm so tired," I muttered, leaning against them heavily.

"It's fine, Murdoc."

Noodle.

"Thanks, love," I added quietly.

"Sorry for getting mad." Her voice was going in and out of clarity. "... Murdoc? You're getting very heavy against me. Here, walk with me. I am helping my best."

Moments passed. One second I was standing in the corridor, and next, I was lying in my bed.

"Sorry," I said softly, my eyes scrunched together. It was difficult to speak. I felt Noodle move into my bed beside me. "I'm being a fucking wanker."

"No, no," I heard her say. Something soft pressed against my face and I was pretty sure it was her lips. "Sleep."

X X X

It was weird. I always checked the kitchen first when looking for one of the others. Gorillaz always seemed to be in the kitchen.

"Murdoc, you're up early."

Noodle's grin made me smile widely.

"Yeah, I was a bit cold, y'know," I mumbled at her.

She moved from the counter under the window towards the table and sat down in the farthest chair from me. I swiftly slide across the kitchen tiles and smirked as I sat down.

"You look a lot better," she commented.

"Yeah," I laughed, rubbing my neck. "Sleep did me some good."

Her face suddenly looked worried. "What was wrong with your back?"

I shrugged. "Dunno. But it don't matter, love. 'M fine now. Stop lookin' like 'at!"

"I know but it's never happened before," she mumbled, looking down at her hands which were placed on the table. She gazed up to me, her eyes fierce. "I have every right to be worried."

I opened my mouth then closed it. I finally found a small 'sorry' in reply.

"It's funny seeing you apologise." She tilted her head slightly.

"It's funny seein' you grow up," I grinned.

Her eyes widened and after, she flashed her teeth at me in that amazing white smile of hers.

"You were like the daughter I never had," I murmured, still sort of smiling. "We all raised ya."

She was beaming as I reached across the table to hold her hands in mine.

"Now you're a beautiful, young woman," I said quietly, smirking deviously. "... that's dating a dashing, experienced man."

She giggled and for some reason, we both leaned in and gave each other a peck on the lips. She probably had the same urge to just kiss me. Coincidences are weird. Heh.

"You know, I'm not really like the daughter you never had," she murmured, still holding my hands tightly.

"I know." I smirked. "I said you _were_. Not are, and besides, you're my lovely girlfriend now."

She squealed aloud, her face full of excitement. Bouncing in her seat, she exclaimed, "I can't believe you just said that! You have never said it before!"

I chuckled and rolled my eyes playfully at her.

Hmmm... just also noticing now, I've never said 'I love you' to her either. That's not my fault though! It's hard for me to say shit like that! It just made me feel even awkward thinking about it. I don't even know if those three words could come out of my mouth.

I was kind of dazed out for a moment, and then refocused my eyes, looking back into Noodle's. Our hands were still squeezing each other's tightly. Her hands were so soft, warm and small; that was pretty much the exact opposite of mine.

My eyes were on our hands for a moment, and then her face again.

She wasn't wearing any make-up today. Noodle just looked so natural and perfect without anything like that on. She was absolutely stunning in comparison to those sluts and whores that I used to fuck. They wore stones of make-up. Ugh. It made me feel sick to my stomach. I almost felt like vomiting.

"You're amazin'." My eyes still locked with hers. "Yer the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life."

She shrunk to a smaller state, her mouth pulling into a tight line. Her cheeks even turned a dark, dark red. I sniggered at her, raising my eyebrows afterward.

"I'm so lucky, y'know," I murmured to her.

"Me too." She smiled.

"Of course you are." I winked, patting her hands and pulling mine away from her. "Y'know, love, about two more weeks an' 's the first of December. The big month of Christmas."

"Hai, and...?"

"Any ideas on what ya want? New guitar?" I asked, smiling largely after.

"I want you to _always_ be happy," she said simply, no sign of a smile tugging at her lips. She was being quite serious.

"B-but, I mean, somethin' that benefits _youuuu_," I said quietly, my eyes now squinting at hers in confusion.

"When you're happy, I'm happy. Does that not mean it benefits me?" she suggested.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, _yeah_."

"You meant you wanted to have me receive something _physical_, correct?" she inquired.

I nodded to her.

"I don't need anything," she muttered, placing her hands in between her lap.

I looked on at her incredulously. "You can't say tha'. I could getcha anythin' you wanted. Make-up? Stuffed animals, even?"

"You," Noodle said to me. "I want you."

"You want me to do what?" I asked quickly, eyes wide.

"For Christmas, I would like you."

"I –" My mouth shut fast.

She always somehow took the words out of my mouth. I opened my mouth again, looking at her in puzzlement. I began shaking my head slightly.

"Noodle-love," I mumbled. "Why don't –"

"Murdoc-kun," she said softly. "I don't need _anything_ but you."

"But girls like things," I said unsurely, biting at my lip. I wasn't looking at her anymore. "That sounded weird."

"I'm not as needy as others, Murdoc."

I gazed back at her again and furrowed my eyebrows.

"Well, there must be a _little_ somethin'," I said.

"You," she repeated softly. She smiled again. "You are more than a little something."

I felt myself blushing and I gnawed at my lips madly once more. She was the only one that could make me blush like that and I hated it. She got to me in the only way _she_ could.

"I wasn't before," I replied quietly, covering my eyes with my fringe. "I wasn't."

"You are _now_," she said.

I sighed through my nose and shook my head. "Nothing. Nothin' at all?"

"No, nothing at _all_," she murmured in confidence.

I looked at her and smiled widely anyway. "Ahhh, I don't care. I'll get ya somethin', I will."

* * *

**Updated: March 6th, 2011**

**Review Replies to...  
****pat: **_Don't worry! It comes up again later but you'll feel satisfied with the results. Thanks for the review! I'm glad you could take a break from your work. ;D_  
**silversnow:** _Yay! I'm extremely happy you like it!_  
**Ri: **_It's nothing too bad! No worries! :)_


	15. Chapter 15

_A suuuuuper short chapter again, but at least it was updated more quickly! Thanks for reading the last chapter! I've taken into consideration that Murdoc may be a bit OOC, and I'll be re-working his character up a bit; I'm terribly sorry! I'm glad you guys are still enjoying! Also, I'd like to thank you all again for all the reviews and your criticism; it's so lovely, and it's an honour to be receiving all this attention! By the way, I'm always talking about my stories (this one in particular) and how the updates are going on my **Twitter profile**, also named **Fuzzybuni**. Check my profile for the link if you're interested! If you follow me there, you can tell when I am typing this baby up, proof reading it, or maybe even uploading it. Thanks again. See ya! x _

* * *

Although Noodle sounded pretty sure that she didn't want something, of _course_ I was going to get her something. Buying a reservation to an expensive restaurant sounded like the best idea that came to mind, and I knew she'd like that.

It was December first and I knew that I was already a bit late in reserving a table for the both of us. I should've done something way earlier, but it took me a while to even think of the damn idea. Oh well, it was worth a shot.

X X X

Christmas arrived faster than I thought it would. Us Gorillaz usually spent the day together, but as everyone was getting older, particularly Noodle, we seemed to have spaced ourselves out on this "joyous holiday". I've always thought "fuck Christmas" though. Christians were to celebrate it, and no one in Gorillaz was highly religious anyway, besides me, being a Satanist.

But today, it was to be me and Noodle in our lovely lonesome.

"Hello, Noodle-luv." I smiled at her as I exited the elevator.

She was sitting on the couch in the ground floor lobby when I arrived. She grinned widely and raced over in my direction, taking me into that death-grip of hers.

"Happy Christmas, Murdoc!" Noodle exclaimed, sounding very young.

I chuckled, reaching around her, and patting her back lightly.

"Same to you as well, luv," I said softly.

We pulled away from each other, and she was bobbing up and down slightly. I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Guess what?" she asked quickly.

"Er, wot?" I asked back.

"I got you a present," she replied quietly, leaning towards me. She had her hands behind her back all the while.

"Didja...?" I questioned playfully, standing up taller to try and glance around her.

"Close your eyes."

"Why?" I just had one eyebrow cocked now.

"Just because, _Murdoc_. Promise me."

I sniggered through a crooked smile. My lids closed slowly. "Fuck it, all right, all right."

I waited for a moment, and I then felt her warm, delicate hands grab my right one. She spread my fingers apart and slid a cold object onto my middle finger. I hummed at her, my eyes still closed.

"Open up."

I opened my mismatched eyes slowly and with my fingers still spread apart, I glanced down at my hand. A ring, of course. I clenched my hand into a fist and unclenched soon after. It would take time to get used to, but it would be possible.

I continued eyeing up the ring in all its glory. It was magnificent, and I usually didn't describe things like that. The ring was gold; my favourite. Along the top of the ring were three bright, red rubies embedded within it. I clenched my hand again. Like I said... _magnificent_.

Her small hands touched mine once more. I looked to her face for a moment, and back down to her hands as she pried my fingers away from my palm. Noodle turned my hand over and ran her fingers along my palm, then finally tapping my ring. That's when I noticed a little something else was on there. I squinted my eyes and read 'Love Noodle' engraved on the ring in small, cursive writing. A little heart was etched in at the end.

"So...?" she inquired, smiling softly.

"Wow, Noodle, I really have no words..." I mumbled, shaking my head. "Why would you buy something like this for me?"

"Because it's Christmas and I thought you deserved a little present," she said, arms behind her back. She sounded proud too… but _damn_, she should be!

"This is bloody lovely, Noodle," I said in awe. I looked back at the ring again. "It's probably the best thing I've ever received."

And only great thing, may I add. Not many people gave me things, but I wouldn't tell Noodle that. She probably knew that well anyway.

"Don't say that–"

She was cut off as I pulled her in for a hug. "Thank you so much, Noodle." I grinned widely. "I really have no words."

"'Thanks' is fine enough," she giggled to me, nuzzling her face into my chest.

"Noodle..."

It felt like I was choking on air. I couldn't swallow. It was the first time I had ever thought of even saying this out loud at all. C'mon, just say it, you arse.

"I love you," I mumbled in confirmation.

She slowly gazed up at me, a sweet smile spreading across her face. Her green eyes widened in wonder.

"I can't believe you just said that," she said, her smile getting wider, even if that was possible. "You said it!"

I forced her face into my chest and her voice was now muffled.

"Shhhh," I snickered, smirking down at her. "Quiet, luv."

"I can't believe it though!" Her voice was still muffled, but a little understandable.

"Neither can I, doll, but I still did, an' meant it," I laughed back to her, shaking my head. "Goes to show how much of an amazin' bloke I am."

She began kissing my chest and I rolled my eyes.

"Want my lips?" I teased, releasing her head from my midsection.

She nodded and we reached each other with much excitement flowing through us. She moaned against my mouth, and tugged at my shirt, pulling me back a bit. I groaned back at her. She shifted us towards the couch, and we toppled over the side of the armrest, collapsing on the cushions.

"Aishiteru," she said quietly in her first language.

"Wot's tha' mean?" I asked.

"It means 'I love you' in English, Murdoc. We don't say it much, though," she whispered.

I grinned at that, leaning in for another kiss.

"Guess wot?"

"What?"

"I got ya a present sorta too," I replied, grinning crookedly.

"Oh, what is it?" From under her fringe, I could see the confusion on her face.

"Just a reservation at the most _expensive_ restaurant in Essex," I said, raising my eyebrows twice.

She squealed in delight, reaching up to hug me close. "Really? Thank you! That's great!"

"Nu-huh," I growled playfully. "Yours is the best."

She smiled, wrapped her arms around my neck, and pulled me down into another kiss. This time, I went further into the kiss, pushing my tongue in between her lips. Oh sweet Satan, she tasted incredible. She moaned into my mouth a couple of times and I felt myself getting aroused. Our kiss deepened, even if that were possible. Just take off her damn shirt, Murdoc, and do her. It was the perfect timing right now. You know you want to _so_ bad.

You then get that terrible feeling that someone is watching you. And the dreaded feeling is no longer a feeling, but it becomes the reality.

I suddenly got the chills and my body stiffened against Noodle's. She froze also, noticing me. I pulled back slowly from her face and our shocked eyes flickered along each other's faces.

Oh, God fucking damn it. Oh no, no, no.

Still leaning over Noodle on my knees, I turned to the side to look behind me. 2D, that dumb arse singer of mine, was standing in front of the elevator. His eyes were wide in shock but the rest of his body looked surprisingly lax. He looked at the ceiling, opening his mouth and clearly trying to find the right words to say. He finally looked back down at me, his eyes looking a tad too serious for that usual 2D that we all know.

"I should'eh guessed earli'eh," he said softly, his lips barely moving at all.

I opened my mouth, but didn't know what to say.

Noodle sat up slowly underneath me and though it really didn't seem at all the right time to do this, she pressed her face into my chest. I raised my hand and lightly brushed it along the back of her head, all the while still looking back at the vocalist.

He sighed and began to go by us. Rather bitterly, he then said, "My early guess woz decent though."

2D left into the corridor, most likely heading to the car lot.

Noodle sighed shakily, and I didn't look away from the closed door over her shoulder. My mouth was pulled into a tight line because I didn't know what to feel. I was upset, sure, but I was also felt an anger burning up in my chest. What a _bastard_! Didn't even wait to allow me to speak to the damn twat!

"Afraid?" was all Noodle's quiet and hurt voice said.

I sighed, shaking my head, and looked down at her frightened green eyes.

"Don't even get me started, luv."

* * *

**Updated: March 19th, 2011**


	16. Chapter 16

_Welp, it's been a long while, hasn't it? I've been working on this on and off but it's been taking me so long because it's getting close to that time of the year in school again where everything is extremely piled up! In the last week, I've had two Biology labs to complete and two essays to also finish up. I had a bit of a writer's block too. I hope you didn't mind the long wait. And oh, another reminder like from the previous chapter... you can __**follow me on Twitter**__; my name is also __**Fuzzybuni**__ there and that is where you can receive my updates of my writing. And now enjoy! _:D

* * *

Noodle, of course, made me follow the little bastard after _that_. Even if she didn't make me go, I had told myself that I was going to go after him anyway.

"2D, listen," I grumbled, following him to wherever the Hell he was going. We were currently in the ratty car lot.

"Why?" he called weakly, still walking stiffly up ahead of me.

I then began hollering at him, "BECAUSE I AM IN CHARGE OF YOU!"

He instantly froze from my intimidating volume. I was beginning to growl at the fact that he had not turned around quite yet, so I let him know what I was thinking.

"Turn around _right now_! I'm band leader an' wot I say goes!"

2D, clearly being the frightened pansy he was, started trembling a slight bit. He turned slowly, rubbing at his arms with extreme caution. "Wot I saw is wot I saw," he murmured, dark orbs floating up toward the direction of the ceiling.

"Look at me when yer talkin'," I ordered roughly.

He looked down at me and looked visibly uncomfortable.

"Wot I do with Noodle is none 'o' yer business, all right?" I hissed lowly, my eyes slightly narrowing up at the blue-haired singer.

"She's a lil' girl!" he screeched down at me. "'O-ow can ya do summfink like tha'?" 2D cried to me lowly. "H-how?" Tears literally started falling from his eyes and all I did was continue to stare at him angrily.

"Are you bein' a jealous little fuck?" I growled, taking his shirt into my hands.

He held up his hands defensively, flinching back away from me. 2D's eyes squinted together tightly and he shook his head numerous times. I took in a large breath of air, his collar still in at least one of my hands, and I tried very hard to contain all of my anger. It was rather difficult.

"W-why?" he stuttered to me, sounding lost.

"You're such a twat, 2D! Why is this even any of your damn business?" I stood taller, or tried to, to assist in being intimidating even further to him.

"I don't want my lil' girl to be heartbroken an' 'urt an' cheated on!" he said weakly, though he was trying to sound more confident.

"How could you even say that? I'd never do 'at! I fucking proper love her, you idiot!" I hissed at him.

Silence then reigned for a moment, the younger boy very weary of my words. His eyes were narrowed in question and I had thought for a moment that punching that idiotic look of his face would be a great resort, but I held myself back from any violence.

"'S not anoth'eh one night stand?" he simply asked.

"No," I said sincerely, shaking my head. I moved back from him and allowed room between the two of us. "I swear t' God."

He did not look convinced and that was pissing me off again already.

"Say 'at again."

"I swear to fuckin' God, 2D."

He pulled his lips into a tight line, eyes focusing on my face. "You've realised wot ya've done," he stated quietly, crossing his arms.

"Er, of course I have," I snarled at him. My mouth hung open for a moment, my body not allowing any smiles to cross my face. "Everyone's gonna…" I trailed off.

"If yer not a cunt about it an' if ya nev'eh an' I mean _nev'eh_ 'urt 'er, I'm awright. I guess," he said, still squinting his eyes at me. "Y'know, you've really fucked up bad, righ'?"

I glared at him. "Don't fuckin' remind me."

"She's so _young_; I can't believe you didn't realise," he murmured, furrowing his brows.

"Yes, and quite frankly, I don't know if you realised that _other_ factor, that the girl's able to make her _own_ damn decisions now," I threatened.

"She bett'eh 'ave chosen this," he said back.

I was annoyed with 2D. All of his reasoning made no fucking sense, so I turned to walk away. "For yer information, she _did,_" I said angrily, and while leaving, a smirk spread across my mouth.

"I can't believe you anymore!" 2D called, quite noticeably sounding irritated.

"I've mentioned this before, but neither can I!"

X X X

Noodle and I left for downtown Essex shortly before six. She had told me to dress up a bit, which just meant dark jeans and at least a grey button up shirt from me. That's all I was going to put into it. Noodle, on the other hand, was dressed in a beautiful pearly dress, the material just falling in many pleats right above her knees. She was gorgeous.

Driving down the empty and twisting roads from Kong were quiet. Very quiet. Out of the corner of my eye, Noodle shifted. The seat groaned loudly at her movement.

"Mu-Murdoc," she mumbled, voice shaking.

Now I was worried, but did not take my eyes off the road. Had she been crying this whole time? I glanced to her and could not see her eyes from under her bangs. I continued driving while my face became concerned.

"Noodle…? Somethin' wrong, luv?" I asked warily, still not looking at her. She didn't answer and it was silent until she sniffled. I glanced at her again and a tear streamed down her face, escaping from under her thick bangs. "Noodle, wot's wrong, doll?"

I slowed the car down and pulled over on the side of the empty road. The first thing she did was open the car door, excuse herself silently, and slam it shut loudly. I quickly removed myself from the car and leaned against it, watching her pace away and up in front of the car. I kept my eyes on her steadily.

It was snowing lightly, making me feel a bit calm about the entire situation, although I was still concerned about Noodle.

She was gazing absentmindedly down the empty highway, back facing me. I could see her white dress falling out beneath her small, black coat. I stayed several feet away from her, still against the car.

"What did he say?" she called to me, seeming upset. Her arms around herself were her only support.

"Wot did who say?" I inquired back.

"2D, you idiot!" she hollered, facing in my direction rather quickly to glare at me.

My hands slapped to my face and I just swore into my palms. I knew she was aggravated with the whole situation, but that gave her no right to call me a damn idiot!

"Now _I'm_ an idiot?" I retorted. "Really, Noodle? I've cared for you and now yer treatin' me like a good fer nothin' piece of shit?"

She sighed, rubbing at her temples through her purple locks. "You're so inconsiderate, Murdoc."

"_How_?" I snapped back instantly. "You were th' one who called me an idiot!"

Her nostrils were flaring at me and her body was rigid. "What did 2D say, Murdoc?"

I sighed and ran a hand up my face. "He thinks I'm gonna cheat on ya an' he doesn't believe you chose this yerself."

She nodded at me solemnly. "Is he correct?"

I rolled my eyes. "Of course not!"

Noodle raised her hands to her hair and flicked it about to remove the snow that had fallen on her. She pulled her bangs back so that she could show me that she was focused on me. Her eyes grew upset.

"This evening is ruined now, isn't it?" she whispered.

I began shaking my head and moved along the road towards her. "Fuck this, Noodle, honestly. This stupid argument doesn't have to ruin anythin', luv. I know you're upset; Hell, even I am, and I usually have the personality of a brick wall in relation to this sort of shit."

She giggled softly, holding her small hands up to her mouth. "Okay, well, I'm very sorry for this conversation. I'm just very worried, you understand?"

I nodded to her, my mouth pulling up wearily. I definitely understood. Noodle nodded at me again and moved back gingerly, hands lingering in an awkward sense at her sides. She smiled slightly and began towards the car again. I watched her carefully from behind, the snow falling onto her coat and sticking to the surface.

"Noodle!" I suddenly called, expecting this to be the perfect moment to mention it. I watched her reaching for the handle, but she stopped halfway. I opened my mouth again, "I told him I loved ya."

From where I was standing, I could tell that she was now blushing and her eyes widened. "R-really?"

"Yeah," I mumbled unsurely, rubbing the back of my neck. "Had no oth'eh choice, y'know? He wanted to know I wasn't lyin'."

She nodded at me silently and then I made my way over to the driver's side on the right. We both peered at each other from over the car.

"You all right?" I asked her, wanting an acceptable answer so I didn't have to worry of her well-being anymore.

"Hai," she murmured, nodding her purple head again. She then sighed and shook her head softly. "He won't be able to keep the secret, will he, Murdoc-kun?"

"He's an idiot, luv; of course he won't."

X X X

I found myself fiddling with my new ring. I spun it around my finger, watching it with close eyes. Well, at least it was something that could keep me busy while I was bored.

"Murdoc," Noodle said lowly, out of nowhere.

I looked up at her, pursing my lips. My fingers were still on my ring.

"Yeah?"

"You – you can talk to me, you know," she joked, not looking up at me but her lap instead.

I chuckled. "Sorry, luv, it's just that everyone's so quiet here. I can talk though. Whaddya wanna talk about?"

She shrugged, now looking up at me.

"I've enjoyed bein' with ya for the past couple of months," I said sweetly, although a smirk pulled across my face within moments.

I could tell she was trying to hold back a blush. She smiled weakly. "Me as well."

"Reminds me of gettin' back from Hell," I said softly. "All right if I ask a question?"

"Shoot," she mumbled, supporting her head with her hand, elbow on the table.

"Wot woz wrong with ya? When we got back? Wot 'appened to yer voice?" I questioned.

"Hell took it away, Murdoc," she said thoughtfully, eyes growing distant. "My soul was weak, unlike it had ever been before. I could not speak because I just could not. Being back in Kong just was different from how it was down there. I believe it was too much of a shock for me to finally be out of there."

My eyebrows were furrowed as I listened to her short story. "… Oh," was all I allowed out.

"There's not much to say of it, is there…?" she asked carefully, looking at me with her deep, green eyes.

I shook my head. "Sorry if I was supposed t' say more."

"You don't have to," she said softly.

I then awkwardly rested both of my hands on the table. I was grinning at the ring she gave me again; I really couldn't help it. I raised my hand with the ring on it and looked at her.

"I cannot thank you enough for this," I said, the corner of my lips pulling across my entire face. I swear I was smiling that widely.

"I also cannot thank you enough for being here for me," she returned sincerely.

"Of course you can't. You'd have to thank my mother for that anyway," I teased and winked. She laughed at me.

"Since this seems like many times of thanks, most of all because it is Christmas…" she started. I rolled my eyes. I think I officially hated the holiday. Oh well. We're still celebrating it in a shit way anyway – the dysfunctional Gorillaz way of celebrating things. "I thank you for watching me all of these years. You, Russel, and 2D. Thank you."

"Why are ya sayin' this now?" I raised an eyebrow at her, smirk teasing my lips. She always made me smirk.

"I don't think I've mentioned it before… and to also say, this is Christmas."

"I think you have said it before, luv. I'm pretty sure of it," I replied back to her, rolling my wrist carelessly through the air. "Besides, you don't even need to say it. We couldn't've thrown a ten year old bird out on the streets."

"Wasn't I a burden?" Noodle asked me playfully, clearly keen on my answer.

"Sometimes, but aaahhh, it didn't even matter, hmm? You were too _cute_ to get upset with," I chuckled out. "Okay, maybe sometimes you were a hassle but I loved watchin' ya when you were younger. Though you were like a lil' alien, not understandin' anything' we were sayin', ya seemed to do everythin' by yerself. You were smart, y'know! You read emotions very well… especially mine. You probably remember."

I chuckled, closing my eyes. Memories were flooding back into my head.

"You would stay away from me when I woz pissed. You always went t' 2D for protection. An' if I stayed mad fer too long, you'd try and do things to make me happy. You'd hug me, you remember? And try an' say full sentences in English. It woz cute."

Noodle was grinning at me from across the table.

"I've always loved ya even though it sometimes may not've seemed like tha'. And it's a _different_ kind of love now."

She nodded at me, smile still on her face. "I was a bit frightened of you when I was younger, I remember that. You never hit me though. Maybe you've always loved me the way you do now."

"Nah, I don't think so," I sniggered. "I wouldn't 'ave done all those girls then. And besides, if I kissed ya when you were young'eh, you probably would'eh went all 'kung-fu' on my arse." I made some karate movements with my hands for emphasis.

She laughed at that. "Most likely, yes, I would have. This reminds me… at one point I have had a crush on each different Gorilla."

I instantly felt something irritating spark up in my chest. Jealousy? Fucking likely. My eyes narrowed just a slight bit and I gestured for her to continue.

"Well… I liked Russel a little bit after I moved in with all of you. He reminded me of a big teddy bear."

"'A big teddy bear?'" I choked out, holding my gut. I cackled in delight. "Oh, Noods, that is just lovely!"

Noodle nodded her head from side to side while trying not to blush too hard. "It is true and it may sound funny but he seemed so nice and friendly that he reminded me of a teddy bear."

"So when didja crush on 2D, hmm?" I asked, still laughing slightly. I brushed my hand across my eyes.

"When I was twelve. I didn't seem to like Russel as nearly as long as I liked 2D. For 2D, it seemed to be about two years…" she murmured and looked as though she was searching through her thoughts.

"Two years?" I asked, eyes wide. My mouth dropped.

Still looking very thoughtful, she nodded. Noodle then rubbed her chin. "Though this is getting a little personal saying this, it was when my hormones started acting up."

I chuckled darkly at the mention of _that_. Ah, girl hormones. Who wouldn't squeal over 2D's 'hot' looks then?

"He saved me when it first… um, Murdoc," she muttered, shaking her head with a smile. "It was when the time came for the start of my period. I remember it exactly how it happened. He brought me to a toilet in the loo and came back with some sanitary pads very soon after."

"You have a good memory."

"I suppose but it truly is hard to forget something like that," she replied, "I was frightened to use tampons at first as well."

I laughed at her. "Good thing I don' haveta go through all 'at trouble."

"Lucky bastard," she joked, eyes narrowing playfully. "But anyway, that was the moment I started liking 2D. He was just so sweet that day and his voice always soothes me; it still does but not in the way that it used to. I felt safe around him. I also loved playing with him."

"Huh," was all I said. "So wot about me?" I was grinning at her now.

"I've always been flattered by your ways, Murdoc." She winked at me.

I laughed; she was making me laugh a lot tonight. "Tha's a good one, luv, but being serious 'ere…"

Noodle gnawed at her bottom lip and rubbed her chin. "I'm assuming it was a bit before the El Mañana shoot. I was fifteen."

"Ah," I murmured. "Any time before tha'?"

She shook her head at me, hair falling into her eyes. I guessed that her eyebrows were furrowed.

"What about after El Mañana? Or should I say… er, during Hell," I murmured, my movements and words growing weary. I didn't want to upset her.

Noodle shrugged her pale shoulders at me. "A little bit, but not for very long. I was so lost in the world of Hell that I had forgotten what it was like to be in… peace… Peace with all of you. When I was there… it was like I had a completely blank mind of my life beforehand. I guess that I had it too easy and being in Hell truly was a shock."

It sounded weird listening to her talk about Hell. I nodded briskly at that. I suppose it was true though; going to Hell changes you. Though saying that, it bloody well changed her a lot more than it would ever change me. It didn't seem as though I changed at all; I really hadn't. She was only little though… and a lot more fragile than a middle aged man.

"Sorry I keep bringin' it up, luv," I said to her, shaking my head. "… If it's buggin' ya, I mean."

"Oh no, no," she objected. "I am fine with your questions, Murdoc-kun. I really am."

I cleared my throat and nodded at her. I looked down at the ring she gave me and started playing with it again.

"… Does it bother _you_?" she inquired, pushing her hair back, revealing her eyes to me again. She cocked an eyebrow.

I scoffed. "No! I mean, s' bad down there and I hate it 'n' all, but it doesn't bug me t' talk about it. I just don't wanna talk about it if it's botherin' _you_."

"Oh."

"I mean, really," I chuckled. "My whole life jus' doesn't revolve around Hell. It really doesn't. We can talk about anything you want. Really. We can."

"Okay, okay!" She giggled. "I understand!"

I grinned crookedly. "Good."

And then we continued talking after that, just about normal couple-y stuff. Our food finally arrived after a bit more of a chat. Well, it took a while. Thank Satan though because I was really damn hungry.

* * *

**Updated: June 5th, 2011**

**Review Replies to...  
pat: **_2D loves Noodle in the way of a little sister. :D He's not trying to get involved in a loving way with her, oh no! Thanks for the review! :)_  
**k.d.a:** _Glad you liked it!_


	17. Chapter 17

_Hi again! I'm finally on summer break, thank goodness! I finished my school year with an 86 average (how delicious) and I've already been to one concert this summer; I'll also be seeing The Black Keys in two days! Woo hoo! It's great so far and I'm almost practically nocturnal again! It's 2AM while I'm posting this, haha! Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Also, sorry for any typos found within this piece of work... I didn't read it that well._

**Warning: **_Depending on your standards, there may or may not be hardcore sex in this chapter._

* * *

I wiped my mouth with the back of my sleeve as I stood up. I pushed my chair in and glanced over at Noodle. Her green eyes looked at me tensely for a moment. She set her fork and knife down.

"Where are you going?" she asked, eyes trying to understand my expression.

"Loo, luv," I chuckled, "Be back in a few."

She nodded slightly and looked less stiff in her chair. I turned away from her, heading to the toilets. Damn, she seemed – different. Noodle probably had been remembering the fight before the restaurant; yeah, that'd probably be it.

I entered the washroom and the first thing I did was pull out my phone. I leaned casually against the wall across from the urinals, dialling in a few quick numbers. Holding the phone to my ear, I watched a man zip up his zipper and he glared at me as he walked over to the sink. I bared my teeth back at him and he narrowed his eyes at me in the mirror.

"_Hello…?_" someone asked from the phone.

Er… right, I was calling Damon. Right, right! Sod off about it!

"Oi," I replied back, pulling my gaze away from the man at the sink.

"_Merry Christmas, Murdoc!_" he said happily.

Chuckling, I rubbed the back of my neck. "Er… you too, I guess."

"_So, whaddya need me for?_" Damon questioned, obviously grinning on his end. He sounded very ecstatic.

"Are you alone?" I said. For some reason, it always felt better to ask him. You may never know if he's with Jamie or his family.

"_Er… one sec._"

I heard the squeak of a chair on the other end. A faint conversation was being spoken as well.

"… _It's Murdoc, I'll be right back._"

"_Can't you tell 'im to call you later?_"

"_No, I can't, Jamie. I'll be a minute, I said._"

"_C'mon!_"

"_No, you fucking come on! Just piss off!_"

A chair was slammed into a table, although I questioned the noise, and it made me cringe. I heard some more nonsense rambling and a door slam.

"_Murdoc, I –_" He sighed loudly into the earpiece of mine. "_You heard that?_"

"Er… maybe a little, yeah," I replied, scratching my head, a smirk crossing my face.

I heard another slam. "_Fuck, I'm fucking sorry._"

"Ah, is this a bad time?" I asked. "I can call you later, Damon."

"_No, no, it's fine. It's great, actually,_" he said back in an assuring manner. "_What's up?_"

"You sound like _you_ need the help right now," I laughed, holding my elbow with my empty hand.

He sighed again. "_It's not me; it's Jamie. He's acting all funny lately. Kinda like he's a bit bipolar or something. He doesn't really like talking things over with me anymore._"

"Is that even _possible_?" I asked breathlessly. I mean, this was fucking Damon Albarn and Jamie Hewlett we were talking about. They were the absolute best of mates!

"_I don't think he quite particularly… _enjoys _the fact that we're speaking so often. He's mentioned it, you know. 'Why does Murdoc need so much help all of a sudden?' or 'Can't he figure out what's wrong himself?' I'm getting really bloody ticked off._" He heaved in a large amount of air and swallowed loudly afterwards. "_He's so pissy. Just so fucking pissy._"

"If I'm such a fucking bother, I can stop calling then, Damon," I snapped.

He was silent. Probably shaking his head, I assumed.

"_I – I can't have you stop, you know that, Murdoc,_" he finally managed. "_I love helping you guys. Gorillaz is my life! And Jamie's too, so I don't have any thoughts as to why he can even _go _complaining._"

"I s'pose. If it's wot ya want! You pricks have been with us all the way through," I mumbled.

He laughed lightly. "_Exactly. So what's up?_"

"I took her to a restaurant," I said with a sharp grin.

"_Ah, how lovely and charming,_" he remarked. "_You sound content. Was the food good?_"

"Yeah, I guess. It took like a fuckin' hour to come. I was almost gonna take the bird an' leave."

Damon sniggered. "_Well, it is Christmas,_" he commented. "_Can't go complaining then._"

"She also bought me a beautiful ring," I said, grinning ear to ear.

He cleared his throat, sounding shocked. "_Oh. How much do you think it cost? And it's _beautiful_? Strange vocabulary choice there, Murdoc._"

"Fuck off!" I laughed. "And I don't know, probably a fucking lot."

"_Jesus Christ, Murdoc! All I believe from this is that she loves you a lot._"

"And I love her so much too," I sniggered back.

"_So what other news?_"

My smile faltered. "Bad news left." I didn't speak anymore after that and raked my nails through my hair. "Jesus, I look like a real idiot; in the loo, maybe you realised."

"_Ignore everyone in there and tell me what happened._"

"Er… well, he caught me and her kissing. 2D. 2D caught me and my girlfriend kissing."

"_Oh wow,_" he mumbled faintly. "_That must've hit you hard. How is she?_"

"She cried. Then we got into a big argument before we got to the restaurant 'cos she wanted to know wot 2D said 'cos I followed him and yelled at 'im. He was cryin' too. Damn it, I'm really fucking everything up."

"_You aren't, Murdoc, you aren't,_" he murmured, "_Things just seem to be taking a turn for the worst at the moment… for the both of us._" He chuckled at himself. "_Now what did Russ say?_"

"Nothin'. He doesn't know yet. An' if he did, I'd be dead right now."

"_Ah,_ _so he clearly knows her personally,_" he imposed and by the sound of it, it sure as Hell wasn't a question.

"Er, yeah," I replied quickly.

"_So, if he knew what happened…? This sounds extremely bad. You'd 'be dead right now'?_"

"Yeah, I guess," I stated and then paused, furrowing my brow. "Wot are ya gettin' at?"

Damon sighed. "_Look, Murdoc._" He was silent again. He was probably looking for the right words. "_I think — no offense — but I think you should break up with the girl._"

I almost threw my phone. I felt my eyes bugging out a bit in shock. Break up with her? I can't do that!

"Wot?" I asked hoarsely. "Damon... wot the Hell are you gettin' to?"

"_If you believe this relationship will get to the point of destroyin' Gorillaz, I don't think you should risk that._"

I moved the phone to my left hand anxiously. I bared my teeth at myself in the mirror.

"Wot th' fuck, Damon. Seriously. Why are ya sayin' tha'?" I demanded furiously, my eyes flickering up and down at my reflection.

"_Because it's true. If she will ruin Gorillaz, you should leave 'er._"

I looked down at my right hand and held it out in front of me. My mind was racing as I gazed at Noodle's ring. I cringed. "I-I thought you were with me on this one," I said lowly, feeling a hefty pressure resonating in my chest. "I thought you fucking understood."

"_Murdoc, listen to me, if Russ is gonna 'kill you' for it, leave her. You even know that would be for the best,_" Damon murmured.

"Fuck you! Damn you to Hell, you bastard!" I hollered, gripping the side of the sink counter tightly. "I can't believe you want the thing I love most to be gone from my life! She's my fuckin' life!"

"_I believe she is,_" he said calmly.

In that moment, I couldn't understand why he wasn't bitching back at me. He was weird in that area. I tried analyzing why he'd be like that and I right away guessed that he had already gone through all this shit earlier in his life. Assuming what was most possible was probably that Damon was also looking for the best in me.

"_I'm not saying that you _have _to break up with her; it would just be for the best. The best for Gorillaz. If you stay with her... it's not my fault if the day comes when Gorillaz are _done_._"

"Don't you fuckin' say 'at! 2D an' I even talked about it! My relationship with this girl will _not _harm Gorillaz! Maybe at first, but not forev'eh!"

"_All right, all right. Listen here, Murdoc, I'll let you cool down. Think about it. I'm gonna stop by Kong the first, all right?_" the younger man said.

Still steaming, I just shook my head, unable to reply at all.

"_I know you can hear me so I'll see you the first._" And he hung up with that.

I shut my phone and rammed it into my pocket. Looking back up the mirror, I closed my eyes tightly at my reflection. Reluctantly, I opened them once more and was ashamed of myself. My throat was dry and had been for a while; I was probably choking back tears. With my sleeve, I wiped at my face with a frustrated sigh.

It was weird being so fucking emotional when it came to Noodle. Only her. She was the only thing that could make me feel like crying. Only Noodle.

Rushing my hands through my mop top, I moved back against the wall beside the counter and heaved heavily in exasperation. I brought myself down to the linoleum and found myself fighting inside of my head. Breaking up with her could be easy and everything would be solved. But I _loved _her; that seemed to matter more than anything else.

I heard a squeak across the bathroom and my eyes blurred as I looked in that direction. It was Noodle who was standing at the open door, her green eyes wide and her mouth gaping.

She was across the room in seconds, kneeling on the floor in her gorgeous white dress. I grumbled at her to get up but instead Noodle held herself close to me, touching my shoulders and neck. I leaned into her touch, pushing my face into her shoulder.

"What is wrong, Murdoc-kun?" her voice was elegant yet quick.

"Don't ever leave me," I said lowly. "Promise me you won't ever leave."

She gripped the back of my hair tightly. "I won't, I won't; I promise you." Noodle's voice remained soothing. "I love you."

X X X

"Can you drive, luv?" I asked quietly as we exited from the busy restaurant.

I was suddenly torn away from life around me to look at the scenery. It was snowing heavily and it was dark now; couples wandering down the street had their coats wrapped tightly around themselves. Noodle then snaked her arm around my arm shoved deep in my pocket, holding me close with our arms locked. I shared a smile with her for a moment and gazed at the stores across the street. Glowing golden hues passed through the windows and I was feeling warm instead of cold now.

"What happened, Murdoc?" she asked softly as we kept down the street to find my car.

"Don' really wanna talk about it," I stated, sounding final on that topic.

She nodded to herself and we finally spotted the car parked across the street. Noodle watched the traffic for the both of us and dragged me to the car. She unlocked the doors with the keys I handed her and I moved to the backseat, opening the door and slamming it behind me. I don't know why I threw myself into the backseat but I did. I didn't feel like talking to the girl. Nah, I just didn't feel like talking at all.

"Are you sure you are okay, Murdoc?" Noodle questioned once more, starting up the engine. She glanced back over her shoulder.

I replied in a delayed manner, "… Yeah, 'm fine, luv. I just – I just need to go back to Kong; sick of being out 'ere with all these fuckers. I'm sorry about dinner."

"No, it is fine." The purple haired teen sounded like she had been smiling. "We finished most of what we received. If you're all right that is all that matters."

I leaned forward towards Noodle's seat and wrapped my arms around, being able to reach Noodle as well. I rested my chin beside the seat headrest for Noodle's head.

"Why don't you come up here with me?" she asked, giggling slightly.

"You're beautiful," I said quietly, grinning into her ear.

"You are evading the question," Noodle joked back.

"I can't come up there because we're in a _moving_ car. Noodle, I thought you of all people would abide to the driving rules," I smirked back.

She laughed. "Yes, and you're definitely wearing a seat belt right now, aren't you?"

I laughed out loud back at her. "Fuck off, yeah, whatever, I'll come up there."

I climbed between the gap of the driver's and passenger's seat and sat on Noodle's left. I sighed softly and shifted in the seat so I was facing towards the window, knees at my chin. I then slowly fell back onto her lap, the back of my head now resting on her thighs. I watched her face between her arms extended to the steering wheel and she was slowly beginning to grin.

"What are you doing?" she asked suspiciously, her eyes still looking straight at the road.

"Nothin'. Resting on yer lap," I concluded, watching her pale face in the dark car.

"Do your knees not hurt?"

I raised my head a bit off of her legs so I could get a look at my bent knees that were crammed against the closed door. I shook my head and dropped it back on her lap.

"Nope. All set, luv. My body's made for this kinda stuff." I chuckled darkly afterwards.

"It sure would be," she mumbled, rolling her eyes.

I began laughing more darkly and suddenly rolled over so that my face was in her lap.

"Mur – Murdoc! _Murdoc_! What are you doing?" she exclaimed nervously.

"Well, it seems as though my face is in your crotch now," I teased while my voice was muffled.

"Off now!" she said in a harsh tone.

I felt her hand grip my hair tightly and she threw my head back. I was about to yowl in pain but she forced me against the passenger side's door and pressed her lips against mine. The back of my head instantly felt icy cold as it pressed against the glass.

Wait. Wait a minute. Who in the Hell was driving?

My eyes, wide, shot to the left and we had stopped in the middle of the deserted road. We _actually _happened to be somehow parked to the side and I wondered how she managed to get away with that. Damn it, Noodle was one smart girl. Was she planning this all along? Or was it because I was now in a shitty mood?

"I love you. I love you," she murmured between heated kisses.

She pushed at my right arm very harshly until it bumped against the door handle beside us, swinging the door open. The two of us toppled into a pile of snow and I suddenly felt the coolness go under my coat and shirt. I inhaled sharply and Noodle continued to have our lips connected.

"Ah, ah," I growled sexily, wishing to turn the situation around. I rolled over on top of her and held her down in the snow below, straddling her. "C'mere."

I brought my mouth back to hers, making the kiss much more heated. I began brushing my tongue along Noodle's slightly parted lips and she obliged in the kiss deepening. I rammed my tongue against hers and she pushed back in small, sweet flicks as our saliva mixed between both mouths.

As I moved back for air, I pulled myself off of her and grabbed her shoulders tightly. I hoisted her up and dragged her over to the car, forcing her up against it.

I leaned heavily against her and planted kisses all over her neck. I tugged on the small jacket that she was wearing and tossed it in the snow behind me. The collar of her dress was just right above her bra line; I touched at the material eagerly and then licked along her bare skin.

"Mur-Murdoc! You're h-hard..." she moaned softly.

I had my groin pushed up right against her hip and my pants weren't very tight so she could feel my obvious erection. I rubbed against her hip with my cock so that I could get harder faster.

My hand slid stealthily under her white gown and I rubbed her hip, feeling along the lip of her underwear. Still kissing Noodle's neck and face, I pulled her undies off with a fast tug.

At that, she gripped my shoulders tightly. "Pr-promise you won't hurt-hurt me..." she mumbled into my coat.

"I won't, I won't," I panted rather briskly. It didn't seem trustworthy enough but damn it, I was horny as Hell!

"In the car!" she groaned at me.

I nodded once and reached forward, slamming the front passenger door shut. I hastily ripped open the back door and forced her down onto the leather seat.

"You want me? Say it," I growled in a low, sexy voice as I kept running my lips along her collar bone.

She inhaled. "Hai! I want you! Please! Hurry up!"

"Horny as I am?" I breathed, joking.

"Shut up," she murmured, panting heavily afterward.

I tsk'd at her.

I then performed a completely sudden move that caused the girl to be very off-guard. I reached my hand back under her dress, running my finger in circular motions along her clit. She bucked her hips and I held her down tightly with my left hand. Noodle spread her legs out further, allowing me more arm room to do my job.

"Shut the fucking door!" she hollered, pushing her head back very roughly into the leather seat.

I looked at her with widened eyes. Wow, when Noodle swore, she was almost a whole different person. It was very crazy but she was horny as Hell and I could tell.

Pulling away from her, I reached back, shutting the door behind us. I turned back to her and moved her dress back behind her knees, revealing her naked bottom and womanhood to all my delight. Greedily, I raced under the white silk and instantly felt her legs wrap around my back.

The lips of her vagina were already twitching in want as I licked along them.

"Murdoc, _yes_!"

I knew that she was going to thrust again so I held her hips firmly with both hands as I continued licking and sucking at her. I brought my tongue up to her clitoris and began circulating it fervently along its tiny surface. Noodle began shaking and moaning my name louder. To shake it up, I snaked my tongue into her insides, extending it as far as I could manage. I swished it around in her womanhood.

"F-feels good..." she said faintly. "Keep g-going."

She brought her hand down to my hair and tugged on my hair roughly. Oooh, getting sexier and turning me on more, and she didn't even probably notice. I moved my head in as closer and forced my tongue around more quickly inside of her. She jerked up against my face again so I also began to bring my nose to her clitoris, occasionally bumping it along her to pleasure her more. Flicking my tongue around inside of her felt almost felt like I was searching for something. Rubbing my nose along her bud a few more times while keeping up with the swift movements of my tongue had Noodle saying my name more frequently. She started quivering violently and moaned one last time before coming into my mouth.

I drank the explosion of all of her sweet juices as she had tasted better than any other bird I had eaten out before. It was clearly because Noodle was cleaner than any of them, even if they tried. Her legs were suddenly dangling over my back in a limp manner rather than holding me tightly like before.

Leaning over her tired body, I grinned at her and licked my lips a couple of times. The purple haired girl looked up at me tiredly and chuckled hoarsely.

I reached down and caressed her sweat drenched face. I kissed her forehead and then her neck. My eyes gazed at her face in want.

"You don't get yourself off often, do you?" I asked blatantly.

"Well, I-I don't know if that's any of your business," she smarted back, weak smirk passing over her lips.

"That was too easy," I laughed back.

"Oh, shut up, you're embarrassing me! I'm sorry!" Noodle squealed, actually seeming embarrassed. I could see her cheeks turning a darker pink rather than just being flustered in the dim light.

"You know wot? Never mind that, gorgeous, how about lettin' me see ya completely," I growled sensually. "All of ya."

She nodded. "You too; you must promise."

I nodded, smirking down at her. "Although I'm not that impressive, I don't mind. But you, _you _on the other hand... you're somethin' I've been needin' t' see since the first time I've kissed you."

She giggled softly and gestured her hand up to give the go-ahead.

I instantly grabbed the bottom of her dress, slowly revealing her pale skin inches at a time. I saw her belly button, then her ribs heaving in and out. I loved her. She was so beautiful. Her small perky breasts with tiny hard nipples rose and fell as she continued breathing heavily. I finally pulled the dress above her head and she shifted her body slightly, helping in the removal. I dropped the dress on the car floor beside me and smiled at her.

I loved her so much. She was my life.

"You're an angel," was all I stated quietly.

She smiled in embarrassment and shook her head.

I reached down and kissed her forehead. I touched at her cheek again and our foreheads stayed touching. I couldn't stop looking at her beautifully clear green eyes.

"I love you," I said softly, grinning widely after.

"I love you too, Murdoc."

She gripped my shoulders and tugged on my shirt. I chuckled and helped her remove it. We also tossed my shirt to the ground on top of her dress.

After that, I brought my face down to her breasts. While lightly flicking my fingers along one breast, my tongue was teasing the nipple of the other. I sucked at her breast until her nipple was nothing but a warm lump. I did the same thing to her other breast until she began talking lowly.

"I'm sure I want you t-to take my virginity," she whispered, eyes very serious. "I want you to take it."

I knew that was what was going to happen anyway. I could tell from the moment I removed her underwear. I was grateful to hear those words from her myself though.

"You're sure?"

"I don't care," she said softly, shaking her head.

I nodded once and went right to working at my belt. Belt, pants, briefs... off me in a matter of seconds. To assist in my penetration, I reached down below and placed two fingers into of Noodle, stretching her out. She moaned a bit in discomfort as I pulled her lips apart widely but it wasn't that bad as I could tell from her face. She had moved up a bit, head resting against the glass window, eyes carefully watching my cock. I chuckled a bit as I pushed my fingers a bit deeper in her for a reaction. She glanced away and looked up at me in need.

"Please," she gasped. "I'll be fine; I'm so wet."

I laughed to taunt her and leaned more over her, placing my face against her shoulder. I grabbed her hips tightly to position her best for angling into her. One hand still placed on her side, I grabbed my own length and placed the head at her entrance.

"You're sure?" I asked again. "Like a hundred per cent sure?"

Noodle looked up at me, her eyes both unimpressed and begging for more. She really did want this, didn't she? Well, she was growing older. Oh well, fuck it!

I began rubbing the head of my cock up and down her wet lips and her hips pushed against my head, taking in some of my cock already. Grinning eagerly, I was almost laughing how much of an impatient girl she was. I began easing myself into her, fingers still holding my base securely. She didn't seem uncomfortable at the new sensation, but rather different.

She was a tight squeeze and I myself was already a bit wary of any movement. Noodle reclined her head back, reaching over to grab the car seat in front of herself. Her mouth was open a slight bit as she watched me above her to continue. I pulled her small frame closer to myself sliding all the way in her and she moaned softly into the side of my cheek.

I started slowly with pumping but she was very turned on. I could tell as the movement was very easy soon enough as she _was _really wet. She laughed softly for a moment and I looked on at her in confusion.

"I'm sorry," she panted. "I just can't believe how awkwardly we are set up in this car."

Noodle's body itself was practically holding me up as I leaned over and into her, my hands planted on the centre of her back. I was really only holding myself up with my one knee on the leather seat while the other dangled off the side.

"Oh c'mon, luv, you don't think the close proximity is ssssexy?" I chortled, sliding into her quickly to receive a jolt.

Her head fell back loosely and she moaned loudly. Noodle's fingernails were soon digging into my back as she clearly wanted me so close that I was completely filling her. I began pounding into her harder, the sound of leather and wetness slapping about in the small car. The heat inside of the car, generated from our body heat, only was making it so that the icy windows fogged up fully.

"Uhnn, Murdoc, please," Noodle cried, pushing her face against my shoulder. "Faster!"

I reached down with both of my hands, cupping her bum and hoisted her up a bit so she was further from the seat. I took this opportunity to slam her so hard she'd never forget this night. Noodle, who usually seemed quite serene and mature, was screaming my name top volume.

"Murdoc! Oh God, Murdoc! Hai! Hai, hai! _Murdoc_! _Please_!" she shouted. Her voice echoed out onto the highway; I could hear it.

Groaning lowly myself, I brought my face down to her left breast, sucking heartily on the nipple while fucking her senselessly. The young girl was now moaning lowly about things that did not make sense which I found incredibly endearing. Ugh, she was gorgeous.

After I began pulling on her nipple with my teeth, she began bucking extra harshly against me creating further penetration than before. I was grunted every pump now as I could feel my cock wanting to release itself soon.

"Murdoc! Oh! Oh, I'm going to come! Murdoc, I'm _coming_!" Noodle was moaning, while shaking her head, her purple hair pushing along the fogged glass window.

I suddenly felt a warm sensation of liquid go around my dick and her juices began spilling out between every push and pull. I then seated myself down on the leather, pulling her weak body on top of mine while pumping extremely fast. Her wet ass slapped off my legs loudly and my head fell back to groan lowly at the noise alone.

My cock was suddenly twitching madly and I wanted to pour my come all inside of Noodle, filling her up but I pulled out. Moving her back to the side, I rested her down on the dampened seat and began pumping myself over her shiny, heaving stomach.

"Mmmhh, yes, you're a gorgeous girl, aren't you," I groaned lowly, keeping my mismatched eyes set straight on her tired green ones. "I'm gonna come all over your pretty stomach."

She lolled her head back and mumbled, "Hai..."

I groaned one last, low rumble my cock releasing spurt after spurt right onto Noodle's stomach as she lay beneath me limply. When I had finished, I fell back into the seat, heaving of exhaustion. I watched Noodle closely as she began with her fingers, dragging my semen off of her stomach and... eating it? Wow, was not expecting that.

So I chuckled lightly, moving back over top of her while doing so. I brought my lips down to hers and kissed her softly, brushing my tongue along her lips occasionally.

"Watching you do that was fucking sexy," I muttered, raising my eyebrows under my damp hair.

She laughed softly, rolling her eyes. "You say that like... you don't expect it. Trust me, Murdoc-kun, there may be a lot of things you do not know about me."

"Shhh, just c'mere," I murmured, moving down onto the seat on my stomach. I laid along the entire edge of the seat, allowing Noodle some room to lay down on the inside so I could keep her warm.

Noodle also shimmied down on the leather seat and she was laying parallel to me. She blinked not so very often and I could tell she was physically and mentally worn out. So was I. I hadn't had sex, literally, in years. Her sweet smelling breath hit my face in small huffs and I began smiling.

"Merry Christmas," I teased to her, smiling maliciously. I brought my hand up to brush her hair back.

"Merry Christmas indeed," she concluded softly as I could tell she didn't want to speak anymore. "I am sorry. I'd have a talk with you but I'm very tired."

"Understandable," I smiled. "Well, good night, luv. I... well, I love you."

She began smiling so widely that her eyes began to shut. "I love you too. Merry Christmas, Murdoc."

* * *

**Updated: July 10th, 2011**

**Review replies to...**  
**pat:** _Not a problem! And thank you as well! Waah, do you? It's an honour; I really appreciate that! I believe you have a life, haha, no worries! Thanks for being consistent with me and my lazy updates. XD_  
**c.c:** _Wow, thank you! I'm glad you like it. :D_  
**Anon:** _Thanks, anon! I'm working hard to improve my writing. Thank you for reading; it's appreciated! :)_  
**natlikesnoodle:** _Thanks for the reviews, Nat! Hope you enjoy this sexy chapter, haha!_


	18. Chapter 18

_Oooh, fast update! I don't have much to say since last update besides that The Black Keys were fucking AWESOME! I was amazed at the way the two boys play on stage together. It was perfect. My friends and I got to meet the both of them after too! They were so nice; I couldn't believe how happy I was to meet my two favourite Blues Gods. :'D Also, I randomly decided to go to a Tragically Hip concert and it was perfect too. Arkells and Joel Plaskett opened for them and the line-up was glorious. All these concerts have me loving music more than I should. Anyway, sorry for keeping you with my excited rambling. ;3 I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

I woke up in a very weak state. Yawning loudly, I scrunched my eyes together and last night began to flood back into my head. I flinched, my eyes snapping open quickly at the memory and then was looking down in front of me.

Noodle's back was tightly pressed against my stomach and my arm was wrapped around her while my left rested under my head and hers. My eyes trailed along her subtle yet gorgeous curves and she was indeed naked. So... last night really _did _happen.

She was freezing. Her pale body trembled slightly against mine. She was curled up tightly as she could get while I was lying flat out behind her.

Raising my head a little, I narrowed my eyes tiredly at trying to peer out the window. The morning was dark still. Fog covered the windows not allowing me to see out of them. I sighed, resting my sore neck and head back down on the leather seat, burying my face into Noodle's hair.

"H-hi," she murmured under her breath.

I pulled my face back from her messy hair and raised my eyebrows. Smiling softly, I replied, "Good mornin', luv, how're ya doin'?"

"I am cold," was what she returned with.

I removed my arm from around her waist and brushed at my eyes groggily, swallowing loudly twice. "We left some of yer clothing outside; I can get it and I guess we'll have t' use the shitty car heater to get the snow to melt off th' stuff."

She nodded vaguely, seeming very dazed and not overall energetic like in her usual morning routine. "Please and thank you."

I soon left from her side, sliding bare arse along the car seat and to the door. I slipped on my boots with no socks and hopped outside, completely naked, on the side of the freezing road. No one was around for miles on this highway and I was thankful for that.

Letting out a soft sigh, I gathered her coat and underwear and peered into the backseat after that. I rested my free hand on the open door.

"Come up the front with me?" I questioned. She slowly was sitting up on the seat and was nodded silently again, arms wrapped securely around herself. "It'll be warmer up there, luv. Get yer shoes on; come up."

I shut the door and moved around the car's being to the driver's side. As I was opening the door, Noodle appeared out of the car, smiling weakly at me while holding all of our clothes to her chest. I assumed we'd get changed in the front seat. She passed by me and didn't even bother to cover up her back end as she was strutting by. I gazed at her for a moment too long because she then was staring back at me with an unimpressed gaze. I laughed darkly when I sat down into the car.

"Yer gorgeous," I said, turning to her as she plopped down in the seat beside me.

She laughed, enjoying the compliment, and began handing me my clothes. I pulled on my socks first, instantly feeling warmer in that moment. I looked to Noodle again as I was struggling to get my underwear on under the steering wheel. I could still tell she was cold by the hardness of her nipples and I pulled my gaze away from her chest because I didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

"My nipples are hard too, just so you know," I muttered playfully, raising my eyebrows at her.

"Murdoc, I _swear_," was all she said, bringing an arm over her chest and with the other hand, was trying to fix her twisted straps on her bra.

"Wot? I'm jus' sayin' I agree it's cold," I chortled. It was a real struggle getting on the rest of my clothing and thank Satan it wasn't left out in the snow like Noodle's stuff. I did feel bad for her though as she couldn't wear her knickers or coat right away, only her bra and dress. I daintily reached across the space between us and took her coat from her lap. "I'll hold this up in front of my heater; you can do the same for your tighty-whiteys." I then winked at that and she rolled her eyes.

I turned on the car and cranked the heat. We both waited a few moments until the car was warmer and Noodle looked very much at ease. She began holding up her underwear to the heater and then finally looked at me.

She smiled widely. "Well, I suppose this is one peculiar way to begin the morning."

I laughed at her. "Yeah, I'd nev'eh 'ad this happen before." I kept laughing lowly while holding Noodle's damp coat up to my own heater. "It'll only be a few minutes now."

And then we waited in silence, more so concentrated on drying Noodle's things instead of conversation. When her coat seemed very warm, I leaned towards her in her seat and wrapped it around her shoulders. She smiled softly and soon pulled on her underwear as well, pushing a few large strands of hair back out of her face with her other hand.

I continued watching her keenly when suddenly she stared at me in so much shock that I thought she was hurt.

"Oh my goodness! 2D and Russel! They must be worried sick!" she sputtered out. "And then they will want to know where we've been! They — they can't know! They are going to be very angry at me and Russel-sama will scold —"

"We'll be fine, luv," I then assured her. "I'll think of somethin' to say to 'em an' we'll jus' be fine. 'Ere, let's head back t' Kong. It'll be fine. I promise you."

X X X

We stepped — almost stumbled, honestly — into Kong and some snow blew into the building quite furiously. It started snowing harshly as we began finishing our drive back home.

The two of us stood uneasily in the lobby and I wrapped an arm tightly around her hip. I leaned in and kissed her temple.

My lips brushed her ear. "Go have a shower an' get changed. Get cleaned up, luv. I'll find the other Gorillaz."

Noodle nodded, pulling away while reluctance of her departure loomed among us. I watched her walk away from me, disappearing down one of the corridors.

I sighed and looked over at the door of the hall leading to the car park. They were most likely there. I made my way down the hallway and into the lot. It was empty, like often, so I began grumbling angrily as I realised that they must've been in 2D's room.

Heading down the dark staircase, I stumbled a bit while almost stepping on a rat. I was growling again while rubbing at my face in annoyance. Making it to the white door in one piece, I swung it open without a knock and glared into the vocalist's room.

2D and Russel were sitting on the pink bed in the middle of the room. 2D was sobbing closest to me and Russel was sitting on the opposite side of the bed, weighing down the mattress horrendously. He was hunched forward, hands on his face in grief. Face-ache, the little bugger, slowly looked up at me, a grin splitting across his damn stupid face.

"M-Muh'doc! Yo' back!" he exclaimed excitedly, leaping off his bed. He literally skipped over toward me and squeezed me close. I coughed weakly, unimpressed with the friendly gesture. "I can't believe yo' back!"

"Well, I live 'ere, face-ache," I grumbled and he finally let go of my body.

"So you are back," Russel said lowly, his voice nothing but a listless drawl of carelessness. He stood from 2D's bed, back still to us.

"Yeah, so? Wot are you goin' t' say about it?" I asked gruffly.

"What did you do to Noodle?" he inquired stiffly, turning to gaze at me with those blank, narrowed eyes.

"Nothin'," I snapped back. "We jus' —"

"'D told me what was goin' on," Russel stated, crossing his large arms.

I gave the singer an angry glare. He moved back a few feet, seeming so helpless as he stared at me with sad eyes. I was about to lunge at him but I didn't; I held my ground.

"You're an arsehole, 2D. I jus' wanted ya to know tha'," I snarled maliciously.

"Yeh, well..." He bit his lip and flared his nostrils at me. "So are you!" he hollered back.

I flinched and closed my eyes tightly. I didn't dare move because if I did that pretty boy singer would've been dead.

"Come an' beat tha' shit outta me like ya aw'ways do! C'mon, Muds, do it!" he nagged at me.

"Shut. It. 2D," I retorted lowly, clenching my hands so tightly to the point of almost breaking the skin on my palms.

"Noodle's makin' ya _soft_," 2D mocked.

I snapped at that.

I leapt at the stupid fucking singer and started strangling him with my fingers tightly wrapped around his little neck. He choked and coughed and had no way of breaking free, even though he scratched at my hands for freedom. His face was quickly going the same colour as his hair and I kept shaking his neck ferociously, not giving a fuck about any future circumstances.

Out of nowhere, Russel had us torn apart. With his huge arms, he ripped us apart like some sort of giant in comparison to our small statures. I tripped back over some of 2D's clothing and fell on my arse while the blue haired boy's shirt was grasped tightly by the large African-American.

When Russel released him, 2D stood off to his side holding his throat, dog-coughing loudly for air.

"So, you little skinny-ass sex junkie," Russel started, looking as angry as I've ever seen him. I scrunched my nose in resentment at him. "You like Noodle."

I kept the glaring game up with him, staying on the ground. I honestly knew in his current state that he'd hurt me really badly if I moved. I started cackling at Russel. "Don't we all!" I exclaimed dramatically.

"Here, lemme rephrase that for your little mind," he grumbled. "So you _love _Noodle."

"Yeah. An' so do you an' Stuart."

"Stop being a fucking smart ass, Murdoc!" Russel shouted, losing his temper. I began smirking at that. "You had sex wit' her, didn't you? That's why you didn't come home last night!"

"She's eighteen years old; I'm not a sleazy enough old sod to be that interested in her." I blatantly lied. Like Hell I'd fucking spill the beans to that fat lard.

"You've said before that'd you'd go as low as sixteen, remember? Remember that?" he asked smartly.

I rubbed the back of my neck, looking across the room, avoiding his blank gaze at all cost. I finally looked back when I was able to assure, "Well, that's different now."

"You had sex with her, didn't you?" he asked roughly, stomping closer to me. 2D still remained uneasy behind the large man. Russel's rage was rising so I backed up a bit, legs scrambling.

"I-I wouldn't do tha'!" I shouted, now becoming nervous.

He stopped, now above me. His arms crossed along his broad chest again. "Say that again without stutterin'."

"I wouldn't have sex with her!" I exclaimed in annoyance.

I sighed; my charade then quickly falling apart in the moment that he just hoisted me up, fist curling into my shirt. I gasped worriedly as he curled his other fist and threw a heavy punch into my stomach. I choked for air at the gut-wrenching impact and began coughing after that.

"Lie to my face again, Murdoc, and I swear my next punch'll knock ya straight out," Russel hissed, slamming his forehead against mine.

"Fuck you, you fat arse!" I wailed, trying to push at his chest. He held up another menacing fist and I gulped, eyes growing wide. "...Fine, wotev'eh. Yeah, we had sex, you enormous prick! Big deal! Wot are ya even gonna do about it, hey?"

His voice was low, hurtful, yet anxiety ridden. And it was also so scary to the point of me almost crapping my pants. "You're dead."

X X X

That was the first time I had my ass kicked literally. That excluded the times when I was pushed around as a kid by other idiots or my brother. This was to the point of it hurting so bad that it hurt to breathe. I didn't move after it happened. I couldn't. It hurt too much.

My breathing was now very laboured. I think he managed to break a couple of my ribs. I couldn't even see out of my left eye. The funny thing about this whole damn situation was also that I wasn't worried about myself; I was worried about Noodle. Did they hurt her like they had hurt me? What did they _do_ to her?

I sighed and I also began sobbing from the pain of doing that.

"Noodle," I moaned hoarsely. My throat stung even when I whispered. "Fuck..." I then sighed in defeat and closed my eyes — eye. My other eye was already fucking closed.

I then heard some faint hollering and screaming and I cringed. I didn't like the sound of it at all.

"_...Leave me alone!_" That was clearly Noodle's voice.

"_NO! You aren't seein' him!_" And Russel's.

The car park echoed with footsteps that got exceedingly closer in a matter of seconds.

My door was suddenly torn open and someone came inside extra quickly. The Winnebago was filled with half sobs, half quick breaths. I heard the lock click and the person ran swiftly to my side.

"Murdoc-kun!" Noodle whispered exasperatedly.

I turned my head to the right and opened my working eye, bright red gazing into her green. I grinned as wide as I could manage and chuckled. "Hullo."

"Oh goodness, your poor throat! Are you okay?" she murmured so very quickly that I didn't catch the movement of her lips. She seemed confused in this moment with no idea on how to assist me.

"No, 'm not... but I'll be," I replied roughly.

We heard slamming on the door and nonsense screaming, making the both of us jump. Noodle squeaked, looking back at the door. Her head then quickly flicked back to look at me and she began gnawing at her nails.

"Uh... they do not want me seeing you," she mumbled, her gorgeous eyes glazing over in a depressed-state.

I nodded slightly, closing my eyes. "I bet. 'S my fault. 'M so sorry 'bout this."

"I-it is not your fault." I looked up at her again as her hair tickled along my cheek and she was crying silently. Her lip started quivering and she shook her head wildly, burying it into my chest. "They can't do this! They can't! I love you!"

With my left hand, I slowly and painfully lifted it and brought it over to her head. I ran my hand through her dark purple hair and frowned. "I love ya too."

She removed herself from under my hand and from my chest, holding my right hand tightly with both of hers. Noodle sniffled twice and looked back at the noises coming from the door. She finally stood, still holding my hand tightly. I continued watching tears fall from her eyes and although she looked so serene, it hurt. It hurt a lot.

Noodle reached down and kissed my lips softly. I found I couldn't really kiss her back because I was so tired and hurting too much.

The Winnebago door slammed open, lock breaking off and that's what caused her to separate from me. She crouched lowly, still nearby and watched a super pissed off Russel storm in, followed by a quieter 2D.

"Leave 'im now," Russel growled furiously to Noodle.

"No!" she shouted defiantly, her voice finally cracking for the first time. She reached back and held my hand, her grasp tight.

"We're gonna haveta take ya by force then, Noodle!" Russel yelled back.

"I don't care! I love him!" She turned to me to hold my hand for reassurance of something.

My head snapped away from Noodle to the other Gorillaz and 2D slid by Russel in the small space looking just as angry as the drummer. He came up from behind Noodle and grabbed both of her arms tightly, twisting them behind her back. She started struggling while groaning in anger; she shook her head wildly.

"Murdoc-kun! Murdoc! _Please_!" she hollered uselessly, tears of wrath pouring down her face; she kept struggling but 2D just wouldn't let her go. They passed Russel again and I saw Noodle's red and anxious face one last time. She gazed right back at me with wide eyes. "I love you!"

I sat up as fast as I ever had at that and almost puked because it hurt so fucking bad. I gripped the bed sheets tightly to compensate for my pain. "Noodle!" My voice was still extremely hoarse and weak. "Luv!"

Her loud cries soon disappeared and it was all quiet in the car lot besides my loud breaths for air. Russel, still in my 'bago, stomped his way over to me. The whole place shook under his extra weight. I flinched, looking up at him uneasily and he pushed me back onto my bed by my forehead. I yowled in pain at hitting the mattress and looked back up at Russ who was leaning way over me.

"You ain't seein' her until yer little infatuation is done, y'hear?" he snarled.

"She isn't an infatuation! I actually love 'er!" I snapped back.

"I think yo' just gonna use her so I'm advisin' you to stop," he mumbled back, pulling away from my face.

I clenched my teeth in absolute rage. "I love her! You can't fucking do this to me!" I cried loudly.

"Guess what? I don't care," and he left it at that, leaving the Winne in a different sort of anger of his own.

I continued clenching my teeth tightly. I pondered what I could do next but nothing of any good use came to mind. I really actually couldn't do anything. I was officially fucking screwed. I mean, 2D or Russ didn't seem as though they were going to go back on their word. Damn it. I was screwed.

* * *

**Updated: July 16th, 2011**

**Review replies to...**  
**Hallie:** _Thanks for the review, Hallie! It's nice to see a new face around. :D HAHA, yep, 2D's such a big mouth and you'll understand that from this chapter. ;) And yay, I'm glad I had you laughing! I'm glad you enjoyed!_  
**natlikesnoodles:** _Not a problem. :) And haha, yay, I'm glad. ;)_


	19. Chapter 19

Three days passed since Noodle was taken away from me. Three days of me feeling the worst I had felt in my whole entire life, physically and probably fucking emotionally, if you will. Three days of being locked in my Winnebago to hide myself from everything outside of it.

My chest pains were a little worse and it was making it difficult to breathe. Russel definitely broke a little something in there. I inhaled largely, which felt awful, as I looked over at my clock. It was 11:51PM. Nine minutes to day four of being in the Winne. Sweet Satan, I was so sick and tired.

And suddenly, breaking the silence that had reigned for what felt like so many days, there was a knock on my door. This new noise alone, although quiet, caused me to jump. I turned my head to the right and looked into the direction of the kitchen with wide eyes.

I heard my name being whispered by Noodle but maybe I was just crazy. I closed my eyes and shook my head but I heard her voice call my name softly again.

"One sec," I mumbled back softly.

I got up shakily as I hadn't actually stood in three days and my body was weak. I slumped my way over to the door and pried it open. Noodle, my lovely girlfriend, was really standing there right in front of me. I couldn't believe my eyes. I hoped to even _God _that I wasn't dreaming.

The purple haired teen smiled softly and rushed into the Winnebago. She held herself to me tightly, running her delicate hands along my sore back as if she knew exactly how I felt. I closed my eyes tightly, grin unintentionally breaking through my face, holding her back with one tight arm.

"'S really you," I first said, pulling back and squeezing her shoulder.

Noodle moved closer once again and nuzzled her face into my chest. "They cannot keep me from you, believe me, Murdoc. And besides, who would take care of you?"

I chuckled and rolled my eyes. "Still look like shit?"

"A little," she admitted, smiling playfully afterwards. "Grab your coat, okay? You have to see something. And first, we are going to make a quick stop at the toilets so I can check up on you, is that okay too?"

I nodded once and pulled away from her, heading back to my bed. In that moment, I realised how much pain my legs were in and when I was thinking I'd make it over to the bed, I didn't. Noodle grasped my shoulders and held me up. She maneuvered her body under my left shoulder and I lazily slung my arm over her.

"I'm very tired," I argued, although she hadn't said anything. I suppose I was arguing my damned self.

With a look of concern flashing across her face, she questioned, "Are you able to go with me still?"

"With a little help, yeh. Coat's under the bed."

"You're stable now?"

"Mmm." I leaned my right hand against the cupboard.

The little woman snatched my coat quickly and warned, "We must be quiet. Russel said he would be looking for anything out of the ordinary to catch me in the act with anything in relation to you."

"Duh," I growled, already annoyed at hearing his name. "Don't need the fat lard kickin' my arse already again."

X X X

"Hai, so I need you to remove your shirt now," Noodle stated simply, no humour seeping into her tone.

Though that, I wiggled my eyebrows beneath my fringe and chuckled, "Do ya now? All righty then, missy."

I began to raise my shirt and I groaned in pain, closing my eyes tightly. I leaned back against the sink behind me and grabbed onto it tightly. Noodle gave me a worried look so I answered her quickly,

"'S my stomach. Could ya...?" I asked, trailing off.

She shared a look that was asking me to raise my arms so I did. I groaned in agony while doing so; my shirt slipped off my head and I lowered my arms again, instantly at ease. Noodle dropped it on the floor beside us.

"So, uh..." I grinned at her and also played stupid, "... you gonna take off yer shirt too?" My voice remained suggestive in all the correct places which soon had her smirking at me, eyes low.

"Although you are very hurt right now, I can still say 'Same old Murdoc'," she chuckled. "I will take off my coat though until we go outside." Noodle began wetting a cloth she had collected from the kitchen nearby while sliding her coat off.

I admired her shoulders and collar bones right away, eyes then trailing to her shirt. She was wearing a cute little silk top with tiny straps and it was pink. It suited her.

Noodle moved in front of me after visiting the sink and I then rested my hands on her waist for my new form of support.

"You have some nice bruises," she whispered, scanning over my midsection with careful, emerald eyes.

Carefully, after a bit more inspection, she pressed the warm cloth to my ribs and I cringed, holding her waist tighter. The warmth flooded inside of me making me feel quite great but the pressure alone was making me groan lowly. I was in both pain and pleasure at the same time.

"How does it feel?"

"It fucking hurts but 's also good."

"Do you believe anything is broken?" the small teenager questioned in concern.

"Ma-maybe a rib or two — ah! Damn it, Noodle!" My face went from being pleased to sour in one moment, then glaring down at Noodle. The cloth was pulled back quickly. "Fuck," I snapped at her, keeping the eye contact.

Her eyes also remained on mine, speculating my next move. As I did nothing, still allowing her to stand in front of me, she decided, "I think you need to go to the hospital. I'll take you tomorrow. Russel's going grocery shopping and 2D's too daft to realise us being gone..."

I laughed harshly; it hurt but I ignored that. "Yeah, true. Hospital though, luv? 'At's necessary?"

"Yes. I'd said so, and I will stay with you."

Sighing in anger, I leaned heavily against the sink once more. "Fine, I can't argue with you. So we'll go. Happy?"

"Delighted!" she exclaimed, then holding me close, carefully. "I want you better and that is what is most important."

I stopped patting her back at those words and she noticed, pulling back. She tilted her head slightly in question so I shook my head.

"It's nada," I chuckled, scratching at my cheek.

"No, what's bothering you?"

"Well, y'know, what's happening right now... between us —" I paused, my side aching, so I held it with my hand gently. "Us, as in Gorillaz. If we go, Noodle, you must realise... that we're risking everything. Russ may never forgive you. It could... it could tear us apart."

From her body language and from my words, I felt the moment get incredibly dreary. She leaned into my chest and the silence engulfed us and I fucking hated it. One trip to the damn hospital could really ruin everything and any chance of Noodle and me _actually_ staying together. She'd be breaking Russel's rules of seeing me, as she was even doing in this crazy moment, and everything would be ruined. _Everything_.

She interrupted my thoughts with a meek, "Can we go outside?"

I closed my eyes, mentally still running out plans like a mad fucking scientist but everything sucked. What was the use? I opened my eyes to look at her again and she was clearly trying to make me feel better just in _this _moment. I sighed in relief. She was so great and it made me wish that I had been like that at her age. I nodded with a small smile creeping upon my lips.

After getting dressed again and slipping our coats on, she helped me leave from the toilets and after a bit of stumbling around in the dark hallways, I noticed we were being led to the first floor kitchen.

"So, wot didja want to sh— whoa." I had cut myself off, mouth dropping and eyes gazing widely.

"Hai. That."

"It's unbelievable," I murmured, watching my feet as we went out onto the balcony. We slumped over to the railing and she hugged me close by my hip.

"I know," she finally replied, "I saw it and I thought you needed to see it for yourself."

The sky. We were talking about the sky. Usually it was all shitty and gross in Essex as you know. But tonight — there weren't any words. I'm not great at explaining things and this was unexplainable in itself. The sky was so blue, a very alluring dark blue, with billions of stars we couldn't normally see cascading along the cloudless sky. Swirls of stars caused incredible patterns of constellations that I didn't even know had existed and had me enveloped so much into the sight as I couldn't remove my eyes from it. It was gorgeous. That was the only word to explain it — absolutely _gorgeous_.

"Huh," was what I mumbled, still looking at the sky. Other thoughts came rolling back into my head as I was still lost in the sight above me. "I think I've lost track o' time."

"What do you mean?" Noodle touched at my neck, which startled me into snapping my head away from the sky and to look at her.

"What day is it?"

"It is the thirtieth because it is after twelve." She then added, "Why?"

"Damon's comin' over on th' firs' ta check up on m— aaah, us," I corrected last second, shaking my head afterwards. I was looking at the sky again.

"Is something incorrect?" she asked, holding me closer.

I was furrowing my brow. "Wot? Y'mean somethin' the matter? Yeah, with Damon, yeah," I grumbled.

"You have something wrong with him or there _is_ something wrong with him?" she inquired quite specifically. I assumed she was still looking at me.

"Somethin' wrong with 'im," I replied. "He says Jamie's actin' up lately so he wanted t' drop by an' talk t' me."

"To _you_?" Disbelief filled her voice.

I sniggered at that. "Yes, luv, me." I rolled my eyes as well.

"Sorry but it sounds funny," she giggled.

I looked down at her and smiled crookedly. "A little, yes."

"Do you want to head back in then? I think I've had enough star gazing for tonight," Noodle confirmed, peering back at the kitchen door.

"Yeah, me too," I mumbled, honestly a bit cold myself and wanting to head in. I looked down at her and grinned. "Ta though. 'S nev'eh like this an' it woz nice to see it."

"Of course," she said back, smiling softly, our arms linked.

"Could ya walk me back t' my Winne too?"

She stifled a giggle at how that sounded. "Of course I will. I wouldn't leave you to just have you fall over once I let you go."

X X X

"_Meet me in the lobby at 1,_" was what Noodle's note said.

She had left me by myself again; it was earlier than what everyone else in Kong was used to waking up at.

I rubbed my eyes and sat up slowly, the pain still screaming at me in my ribcage. It seemed as though it was getting worse and worse. Ah, well, all I hoped for was that it'd be decent enough to allow me to walk to the lobby. Only the car lot and the corridor I'd have to pass through.

My clock read 12:46. Ugh, I'd have to go now.

After I finally made my mind up to leave, which was like two minutes later, and I got up and somehow made it to the lobby. Noodle wore a concerned face as I neared her in the large room.

"Good morning," was all she whispered.

I nodded, standing in front of her and just watching the girl lean uneasily against the couch.

"Is it getting worse?" she asked, pushing herself away from the couch.

"No, no," I lied, waving my hand nonchalantly at her. "Legs're tired. Jus' got up. Let's go then, shall we?"

"Yes, of course," she said and walked towards me, moving underneath my armpit once again to give me some support. "You'll need help getting down from Kong."

"Sure will," I laughed lightly. That really hurt badly, so I cringed and we began to walk to the doors to escape from Kong.

X X X

"Well, Mr. Murdoc Niccals..." the doctor said, sliding back into my room.

That's right. I was admitted into the hospital and given my own room. Oh joy. This included X-Rays as well; those were a fucking _riot_.

"... you have two broken ribs and some minor internal injuries. So wot happened to you again?" He looked up from his clipboard at me through his glasses.

Noodle squeezed my hand tighter; she had been holding it the whole time while seated beside me. My ribs felt suddenly horrible in that second so I looked to Noodle to explain once again.

She looked at the doctor, her eyes tensing. "He fell down some stairs in our home."

"Hmmm," he mumbled, tapping his chin with his stupid blue pen. I narrowed both my eyes at him; my other eye finally open now and only a bit bruised. "Fine then. We'll get ya a brace to frame your body so you'll feel more comfortable and it'll assist in healing your ribs in place. We'll get you some heavy pain killers as well, as I can tell you are in much pain..." He paused for a minute, clearly trying to read into both me and Noodle for a better background story. "They may knock you out for a few hours. Other than that, Mr. Niccals, you look great for your age. Keep up th' good work."

For that compliment, I grinned at him. He turned and excused himself, closing the door quietly after. I then glanced right to my left at Noodle, smiling softly.

"He's correct. You look incredible for your age," she giggled, squeezing my hand with both of hers.

"Thanks, luv," I croaked with a smirk. "'M thankful now 'at you brought me here... or I wouldn't have 'bin able to get my problems fixed."

"Anytime, Murdoc-kun," she returned, with a small nod, "Whatever's the best for you."

"Wot..." I cringed and continued. "...day is it, again?"

"It's the thirtieth," she confirmed for the second time, raising her eyebrow. I had seen this as she had been parting her hair of all today.

"Th' whole 'Damon coming the first' thing is freakin' me out," I said lowly.

"Oh... why are you worried about that though?"

"'Cos I just — I dunno, honestly. It's just gonna be weird. No reason actually."

She shifted in her chair uneasily, seeming cautious because it seemed as though she caught my lie. She never said anything else though and what interrupted our silence was the doctor re-emerging into our room.

He seemed unfocused and out of breath. "Erm... Mr. Niccals! Yes! I'm goin' to get you an IV and a nurse to return. She'll hook ya up. 'S so you don't have to experience the pain while we put the brace on you."

I nodded at him slightly and I looked at Noodle for a moment, noticing her frowning.

"How long will he be out for?" she asked clearly, but I heard the uneasiness breaking through under her tone.

"Hmm," he murmured, rubbing his chin. He tossed his head of short, dark hair from side to side. "Depends, really. Could be out 'til tomorrow or he might even be up later tonight. It all really does depend."

"When will a nurse be here?" she also then asked.

"I'll get one A.S.A.P.," he replied briskly and left the room with his coat billowing behind him.

"So Russel beating you up turned out to be... quite some serious business, huh?" Noodle muttered, looking away from the door to her far left, back at me.

I coughed and quickly clawed at my ribs, the pain tearing through my midsection. I nodded, clearing my throat. "Not shit, eh?" I chuckled.

And after saying that, a nurse entered the room with an IV pole and all the wires for the device. Noodle jumped up from her chair and pulled it to the corner of the room, moving out of the nurse's way.

The female nurse, who wasn't half bad looking with her long, dark brown hair pulled back, moved up towards the upper bedside beside me and I glanced at Noodle, her sliding to the foot of my bed. I grinned weakly at her and waved my fingers of my right hand at her.

The nurse then clamped down the pulse rate taker on my left index finger and I gave her a dirty look because she snatched my attention away from Noodle. She then asked me to stay still so she could insert the needle properly. Not like I was fucking going anywhere.

I cringed when she slid the needle into my skin on the back of my wrist. I mean, Hell, I used to even take drugs with needles... but it had been a bit since I had done that. It had been ages, honestly, so the feeling was very foreign. The brunette checked over the IV to see if everything seemed correct and by the satisfied look on her face, it most likely was.

She rested one hand on her hip as she said, "All right, so I'm gonna inject the pain medicine now." She pulled out another needle from her breast pocket, removed the casing off the sharp end, and made sure no bubbles were found in the liquid. She then leaned close to my wrist where the opening for injecting medicine was and did so. I watched the woman look back at Noodle at the end of the bed. "He'll most likely be out in a few minutes."

Noodle nodded to the nurse, smiling, and both of us watched her leave the room, shutting the door with a small click. That would probably be the last person in while I was awake.

The purple haired girl was suddenly at my side again, dragging her chair from the corner of the room. She pushed back the IV pole until it was against the wall and moved her chair in its place, sitting down with a small plunk.

"So what are we going to do with the other Gorillaz? They are going to want to know where we are really soon," she said quietly, looking worried.

I nodded weakly, closing my eyes. "I know. This might turn out worse than I though."

"I didn't think we'd be here that long, judging from what is wrong with you."

"Neither 'ere," I returned, clearing my throat. "Whoa, 'm already feelin' woozy." I gazed at her while narrowing my eyes to clear them.

"Are you okay?" I felt her hand rest on top of my left one.

"Yeah," I said, blinking up at the ceiling now. "I'm just tired. Medicine's working."

She chuckled, causing me to smile. "So, ah..." she started, "do you want me to call Damon if we're still here the first?"

"Nah, don' call yet. We'll probably not even be here..."

"All right."

We were both silent and I pursed my lips, opening my eyes again to watch her blinking at me. She then smiled, leaning closer over me, "I love you, Murdoc."

I grinned in a half-arsed manner. "I love ya too."

X X X

I didn't even remember falling into that temporary coma. I could only remember some finer details of our conversation until it was finally blurry, so that's when I assumed I passed out. I opened my eyes and scrunched them up for a moment to rub at them while yawning. I didn't ache as much and that was probably from the heavy meds. I could also feel my ridiculous brace around my midsection and sweet Satan, was it annoying. Not itchy; just annoying, y'know?

Pulling myself up a bit, I gazed around the room and could not really see much of anything. The light escaping in from the hallway was barely assisting me but I could tell that Noodle was missing. I didn't panic because she was probably out to eat or something. I looked to the curtain-covered window at my right, and guessed it was dark out. Wondered how late it was though. There wasn't even a clock in my room.

I waited a few minutes for Noodle's return and I felt myself getting impatient. Grumbling angrily to myself, I turned my upper-half left and moved the bed rail down. It might actually be a good thing to take an evening stroll anyway.

Stepping on the floor, I snatched at my IV pole for support. I had just noticed how once again unstable I was. Everything looked a bit wonky too, so I shook my head.

I made my way over to the door, opened it up and slowly peeked my head out, looking back and forth both ways. No one was in sight, seldom a few nurses at the nurses' station down the left of the hallway a bit. I looked down the right and saw the sign for the ladies' loo at the end of the corridor and Hell, it was worth a try to check for Noodle.

I gripped my IV pole tightly while sauntering down the hallway, the sound of the wheels squeaking bouncing off the surrounding walls. While still walking, I sighed and closed my eyes, pushing my head against the pole. I needed a smoke. Forgot to bring them though; they were the last thing on my mind until now.

My eyes suddenly jumped open at the sound of sobbing from the girls' washroom. That made me panic and I recognised the sound of those tears being shed as Noodle's.

"Noodle!" I croaked, my voice cracking a notch higher. As fast as I could move with my IV hooked up to me, I rushed into to the toilets and pushed the door open. There was a wall, so I turned left, heading into the large part of the washroom. I turned and looked right, the direction of the sinks, which Noodle was leaning over, her body convulsing.

"Noodle! Luv!" I called, rushing over to her, placing my hand on her shoulder gently.

She quite quickly turned towards me and I flinched because I thought she was going to hit me but she then held my face tightly. She rubbed her fingers along my jawline and cheek bones as if she was a blind person trying to see my face. Noodle's bangs were in her eyes again but I still saw the many tear stains on her cheeks.

She parted her mouth and was crying lowly again.

"Luv... wot's wrong?" I asked softly, holding out my free arm to invite her in for a hug.

The purple haired girl moved far away from me, almost at the end of the bathroom to the windows. She looked on at me warily as she had her arms wrapped tightly around herself. Noodle shook her head and looked to the floor.

I opened my mouth slightly and rubbed my chin, pondering the situation. Damn, I also needed a shave...

"Noodle-girl... wot's up?" I said softly to her, gripping my IV again to walk to her. "Can't cha tell me?"

She shook her head silently, deep purple chunks of hair thrown around carelessly.

I stitched my eyebrows together at that. "Oh no... are ya not gonna talk again?"

She flared her nostrils at me for the sudden accusation. "I can speak!" she shouted, seeming off and unusual. "I just do not need to!"

My brow was still furrowed. "Wot?" I inquired, completely unaware of what was up with Noodle at the moment. "Did I do somethin' wrong, luv?"

She whimpered softly to that question, her mouth quivering. She shook her head slightly.

"C'mere." I gestured out my right arm again. "C'mere, luv. It'll be okay."

Noodle looked reluctant but she eventually did walk over calmly, squeezing close to my side under my armpit.

"We'll talk about it in th' room, 'kay? C'mon, le's go," I mumbled. We slowly were moving to the exit.

She abruptly ducked back from my hold and bent down under one of the nearby sinks for — her _phone_? Her phone off the _ground_? Ooookay.

Moving close again, we continued to leave the bathroom, me not questioning anything aloud.

Being out for a while left me entirely unaware of what happened during that time. I was so confused about Noodle... Why would her phone be out and on the bathroom floor? Was her crying having any relation to a phone call made? Who called her? Or... who did _she_ call?

* * *

**Updated: July 23rd, 2011**

**Review Reply to pat: **_Thanks for mentioning that; I'm glad someone noticed them growing as a whole. Thanks for the compliment as well because it really means a lot to me! And for my third and final thanks, thanks for being such a consistent reader and reviewer! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)_


	20. Chapter 20

_Hi there everyone! Here's another update during my summer holiday. I hope it was quick enough for you. ;) And please leave a review in regards to how you felt about the chapter! Normally I don't ask you of this but I'm receiving a lot less recently so I am hoping I haven't lost any of my old readers. I wouldn't be surprised though; I've been writing this story for almost practically three years now, lol. Anyway, I do hope you enjoy! And to those of you that have been leaving consistent reviews, I applaud you, thank you! :)_

* * *

Noodle brought that chair from my bedside and sat down in it at the foot of my bed, looking to the window. She wouldn't face me. With my feet dangling off the side of my bed, I kept my eyes to the floor, only occasionally glancing at her. Why wasn't she talking or looking at me?

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. I looked in Noodle's direction warily. "Luv," I started quietly, "Wot's wrong." I was tired of asking, so I stated it.

I heard her beginning to cry softly again and I saw her slouch over further. I frowned at her quivering body. I had enough. Shakily I stood up, moving towards her.

"Please tell me wot's up. I want to know, Noodle."

I watched her stand and she faced me. Her small face was still covered by her bangs and then she brought herself to me, willingly, hiding her face in my chest.

"They aren't going to let us," she said softly and said it again. And again. It hurt me.

She clearly meant 2D and Russ. Satan, how _will_ this work out?

"We're gonna stand up to 'em, 'kay, Noods? We'll get through it, luv... C'mon, stay strong. We'll get to 'em. 2D will understand. He did... befo' Russ said anything," I was rambling but continued, "I'll talk to 'em. We both will..."

Noodle pulled back, stable again, and she was not crying anymore. She brushed at her face, holding her head high, and sighed shakily, glancing to the curtains once more. "If I can't stay with you... I do not know what I'll do."

"These last few months have 'bin amazin'," I murmured, looking at her intensely. She felt my gaze and turned to look at me. I wrapped one arm around her waist tightly to which she leaned her head against my chest again.

"It's felt like an eternity... this is why I feel like I need to be with you. It feels like we've been together for years."

I chuckled, agreeing silently, nudging my cheek against the top of her head. She smiled weakly up at me and reached up on her tippy-toes, kissing my lips. I kissed her back softly, running my hand back through her beautiful hair and over her ear. The IV connected to the heart rate monitor behind me started beeping.

I pulled back, laughing, and ran a hand down my face. "Well, I'm eternally embarrassed."

Noodle giggled while she watched my heart rate slow back down from our lack of physical contact. As my eyes were still on the machine, watching the numbers deplete, Noodle touched my shoulder. She was directing me back to bed.

"I'm sorry I am keeping you," Noodle said sincerely. "You should rest."

"Guess," I replied gruffly, sitting and lying down on my bed. Noodle tucked me in... _literally_. She pulled the blankets up to my chin while I was grumbling things of how I was 'not incompetent' and she just laughed softly, touching my face.

"I'll be wandering around; don't worry about me," she whispered.

"See you in the mornin'?" I winked.

In the dark, she then beamed silently and nodded. "Good night," she confirmed, pulling away from me.

"See you in the mornin'," I called hoarsely.

"Hai." And with that, my eyes followed Noodle until her shadow disappeared into the hallway.

X X X

For ridiculous hospital regulations all patients had to be up at a stupid hour to eat breakfast and such. Fucking Christ, this made me question once again why I even let Noodle drag me here. After breakfast was over, I just turned on the TV that was up in the corner of the room and kicked back. Noodle had been gone all morning and when lunch finally arrived, so did she.

Grinned crookedly, I flashed her my teeth, the same time the nurse was leaving. "An' where in th' Hell 'ave you been?"

Noodle smiled, arms behind her back. "Just around town and such. Stopped for coffee and just was around by myself. Problem, Murdoc?" She began removing her coat and rested it on the chair that had not been moved at all from the previous night.

I was ignoring her while eating these disgusting potatoes served here and watching the telly intently. I heard her come nearer, still keeping my eyes straight forward until she was suddenly holding a pack of fags right in my face. I gazed up at her, my eyebrows pushing together.

"How'd ya get those?" I questioned incredulously, sitting up straighter than before. I glanced up at her face, bewildered at this and also at the fact that she now had her bangs parted once more.

"I went out while you were sleeping and bought them for you at a shop. I am of age, silly!" She then was giggling softly as she set them on my table.

My mouth was gaping a bit as I watched her walk back to her chair and now she also was watching the TV. Running a hand up and down the side of my face, I felt ridiculous for not realising that. Noodle definitely _was_ of age now. She had literally grown up so fast and right before my very eyes. I hadn't even really noticed! Noodle had always been mature but she could never buy cigs for me before.

"Ah, yeah, I know," I finally replied after my extremely long pause. She looked back over her shoulder at me to listen. "So, er... yeah, let's go fer a smoke soon. Well, I will."

She nodded at me, smiling still and then mentioned something so off topic. "Oh! I forgot to ask!" Noodle was, out of nowhere, turning her chair around and bringing it up to the right and definitely less occupied side of my bed. "Did you enjoy Christmas?"

I scrunched my nose up at that, completely thrown off by such an absurd and out of the blue question, but then smirked as I realised _exactly_ what she had meant with that question.

"Ahh, wot part of it?" I then said playfully, leaning closer to her.

She laughed and also brought her face closer to mine. "All of it," she whispered softly, smiling crookedly after.

I gestured for her to come closer and I pushed my mouth against the side of her soft hair, murmuring to her, "Yes. I did enjoy it."

Noodle sat back and grinned, breaking our close movements. "Great," she said quietly, resting her hands in her lap.

"How did _you_ like Christmas?" I chuckled, keen on her answer.

She had seemed a bit uncomfortable at first thinking of her reply, but said in confidence, "I understand why you like sex so much now."

I grinned deviously, probably making it more difficult for her to be sound with this conversation. "Do ya now?"

"Well, we will have to do it again sometime soon," she said, her voice just oozing the tone of seductiveness. She seemed quite serious as well.

"Fuck, I love you." I closed my eyes for a moment, playing those words in my head over and over.

She was now laughing at me, most likely understanding how I felt at hearing those words. Ugh, I swear she was fucking perfect.

"Do you want to go for that smoke then now? I doubt you'll finish eating... _that_," she muttered, also disgusted at the display of the food on the tray over my bed.

I laughed harshly. "I'm glad you fuckin' agree, it's awful," I growled. Laughter still hinted through my tone. I pushed the tray back and out of the way, standing without Noodle's help.

She moved around the bed to meet with me more closely and handed me the small cardboard box. I grinned at her, my smile a sign of thanks.

"Oh yeah, by the way," I began as I watched her walk towards the door. She stopped and looked at me. "I'd _love_ it if you'd tie up the back of this gown 'cos it's doin' my head in. My arse has 'bin hangin' out the whole damn time an' I'm gettin' no coverage."

The teen tried to hold back her laughter but couldn't contain it so she laughed softly when walking over. I turned around and she quickly did up the knot, once again chuckling to herself.

"I think you're good enough... Now c'mon, let's go outside. Oh, and gather your coat and boots as well."

X X X

It was Damon and oh ho ho, was I pissed. I mean, how could I look him in the eye and not be frustrated when he wanted me to break up with Noodle?

I looked over at the girl and she seemed nervous of the body language shared between all three of us. I wonder why though. She shook her head at him slightly and he diverted his eyes from hers to mine again.

I avoided all of the awkwardness by turning away and walking towards a nearby picnic table in front of the hospital. I brushed away the fallen snow with my jacket sleeve and pulled out the cigarette box, gesturing to Noodle for the lighter. I put a fag in my mouth and caught the lighter being thrown to me. I lit the cig and took a much needed drag.

"So," I started, voice venomous. I looked up at Damon, the taller blond male standing in front of me, hands shoved in his coat pockets. I then took another drag of the smoke. "Why're you here? I thought you were talkin' to me at Kong on the first, not on th' thirty-first."

His face remained expressionless. "I wanted to visit you at the hospital," he stated simply, shrugging his shoulders. "Noodle called me and let me know of your condition."

I wasn't at all angry with Noodle. I looked at her steadily though, trying to read what was on her mind, as she still looked very melancholic. Ah, I already knew that she was going to call him anyway.

"Hey luv, can I talk to Damon alone for a bit?"

Noodle nodded, feeling the silent tension between the two of us men and she seemed reluctant of her answer, "Yes, of course. I'll just be inside the hospital entrance."

I nodded back at her and she gave me one last nervous glance, one to Damon as well, and scurried off.

Sighing and rubbing my temples, the cigarette sat tightly between my now tense fingers. I closed my eyes tightly. "She told you, didn't she? Last night... close to th' morning... her phone woz on th' loo floor and I found her crying."

When I eventually looked up to Damon, he was nodding down at me, face remaining very serene. He was bouncing on the heels of his feet lightly, probably trying to keep warm. Me? I was just ignoring the freezing temperature.

"That," he started quietly and sighed, "and I knew way beforehand when you and I had started talking about it."

I smirked slightly, shaking my head. "I'm an idiot."

He shook his head. "You're in love."

"You still want me t' break up with her, don't cha?" I narrowed my mismatched eyes at him.

"Believe me, Murdoc, I thought this over..." he murmured, watching his shoes. "You're keeping her happy nowadays. Stay with her. Don't know what you're going to do with Gorillaz though. Seems as though your love has already caused some shit back at home." He gestured at my entire body.

I felt bitter about his words but chuckled anyway. "Russ ain't convinced that I'm not infatuated with 'er. He still thinks I'll hurt her."

"Obviously by the looks of you he's _definitely_ still thinking that," Damon said, eyeing me. "... y'know, maybe I — fuck." He rubbed his forehead, then held out a hand to me. "I feel as though I'm doin' nothing."

"Come back with us to Kong!" I exclaimed at him, jumping off the picnic table. I wanted to scream out in pain as my ribs were doing so but I managed to only bite my lip instead. I then latched onto him, sharing a very out of character, weak look. "Just listen..." I mumbled. I held myself straighter. "Just come back to Kong and help convince Russ I love 'er."

"So you are putting this all on me?" he inquired, sounding a bit shocked yet unimpressed.

I threw my cigarette on the ground and stepped on it, burning it out. "Noooooo..." I answered in a sarcastic and impatient manner. I rolled my eyes and looked from the ground to the blond bloke. "I need some _help_. Both Noodle _and_ I do."

He nodded at me, pulling his mouth into a tight line. He face looked tense. "Yeah, you do. And I'll do what I can."

"Aaahhh, thank you!" I actually pumped a fist in excitement. "I'm so fucking happy I could punch you!" Damon began smiling weakly as I playfully punched his shoulder and he rubbed at the area afterwards.

"Your ring got me," he said, smiling softly. "It's from little Noodle, right?"

"Yeah," I smiled, sounding proud. I spread my fingers out in front of him widely. "You like?"

"Very stylish," Damon confirmed with a cheesy grin, gold tooth flashing at me. He glanced away down the street for a moment and then looked back at me, smiling smaller now. He tucked the bottom half of his face in his coat. "Well, I better be going. Noodle's waiting for ya inside. You'll be here tomorrow?"

I nodded solemnly. "Yep, probably. Seems as though the doc still wants to keep me. I'll get Noodle to text you my room number later."

"All right." Damon turned away, looking at his surroundings again. He glanced at me from over his shoulder and said, "Ciao, mate. Get better."

"Yeah, thanks!" I replied quietly, waving at him carelessly.

I then watched him disappear down the street in the light snow fall. I sighed and steadily gazed at the cloud of air swirling up away from me and into the sky. I faced the hospital again and slumped to the entrance searching for Noodle's purple head of hair.

X X X

Noodle and I stayed in the building on the second floor where I was located for the rest of the day. We didn't seem to ever return back into my room though.

Sitting on the bench in front of my room, I gripped the IV pole tighter. Noodle was sitting close to me, practically leaning on top of me. I looked over in her direction, wondering why she was leaning so heavily, and she was sleeping. Oh. That's why she'd been so quiet in the last few minutes.

I stayed silent. I didn't think she had slept all that much yesterday and it was good that she was finally getting some rest.

Looking forward into my room, I could see out the window and it was already dark out. I was tired myself, just noticing then. Yawning, I leaned back a bit more, resting my head against the wall. Mmmm... I felt like going to bed too.

Carefully doing so, I slid out from under Noodle and set her down gently on the cushioned bench. She stirred slightly but didn't wake up. I couldn't believe that the noise alone from the hallway didn't wake her up. She must have been really tired because there had always been constant noise in hospitals from as far as I could remember. Noodle did not seem disturbed at all.

Soundless, besides the wheels of the IV and heart monitor, I reached my bed and sat down on the left side of it. I glared at the IV pole I had been dragging around the entire damn time and wondered why I still even needed it. I mean, I wouldn't probably need any more shots during my hospital visit. I was still in pain, yeah, but I wasn't going to be a petty princess and ask for loads of meds. That sounded like something 2D would do.

As I was pulling up the duvet, somebody came unexpectedly walking into my room. Heels of their shoes clicked and stopped at the foot of my bed so I looked up warily.

It was the doctor and he smiled politely at me while adjusting his glasses. "Hello Murdoc. How are you doing this evening?"

"Fine," I grunted, actually pretty quickly. "Bett'eh than I woz yesterday."

"Great." He smiled and wrote something down on his clipboard. "So your ribs are feelin' better?"

"Er... yeah, actually. Thanks for knocking me out before putting that brace on," I murmured, rubbing the back of my neck.

He nodded at me, still smiling. "Well, I'm gonna inspect you tomorrow to see if you're eligible enough to be discharged. I'd advise after leaving the hospital that you continue wearing the brace for a while. If you need any prescriptions as well to be filled out before you leave, I can easily do that for you, Murdoc."

I nodded at him, scratching my face. Easy enough. I barely shower anyway, as you know, so I wouldn't be removing the brace all the time.

"When you are completely finished with it though, I'm assuming you'll be very stiff for a bit and then be fine a couple of days later."

I nodded once, waving the instructions off. "Yeah, yeah, seems simple enough, really. I can do 'at easy."

The doctor beamed at my reply. "Well, I'll be by tomorrow later in th' day then."

We both nodded at each other and then I opened my mouth quickly before he left the room.

"Oh an' my mate out on th' bench out there, the girl..." I watched him look out in the corridor at Noodle. "Could she stay and sleep there fo' the night? She got no sleep last night and she finally fell asleep, so..." I didn't really carry on with my sentence as I looked at the doctor tensely.

He shook his head up and down and smiled at me. "...but, your _mate_?" Something about his tone seemed unconvinced.

"Yeh... my _mate_," I mumbled, furrowing my eyebrows.

The dark haired man rested a hand on his hip, sharing a scornful look. "Y'know, Mr. Niccals, I'm not all in for getting into personal affairs but she definitely cannot be just a friend."

I narrowed my eyes at him. I wanted to call him a sod, a twat... _anything_ in the whole book but I stayed silent.

"Wotever you say, doc," I finally muttered.

He nodded one last time and left briskly, leaving me alone in my quiet room.

* * *

******Updated: July 28th, 2011**

******Review Reply to pat: **_Thanks for the review, Pat__! :) And oohh, I love throwing those curveballs, haha. ;)_


	21. Chapter 21

_Techincally speaking, while looking at the circumstances of this story, this is practically the last chapter of this fic. There is another chapter but it's almost like an epilogue more than anything else. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one! Sorry for the cheesy sort of ending sounding like _The Perks of Being a Wallflower_. Glad you're all so patient!_

* * *

"Hey Murdoc," Noodle greeted, poking her head into my room.

I smiled at her, still lying in my bed. "Hi luv."

It was early in the morning now; Noodle had most likely just woken up and realised she was out in the corridor by herself. She looked behind her for a moment, smiling and turned back to me.

"Damon's here to see you again," she said softly, now coming into the room and sitting down in the chair to my right.

Damon also peeked into my room and grinned, walking in as well. He came up to the left side of the bed and Noodle suddenly stood.

"I can get you a chair, Damon." She nodded quietly. "You can have mine for now and I'll be right back." She gestured at her chair, so Damon silently thanked her with a nod and Noodle escorted herself from the room.

I was going to say hi to him but he started before I could even open my mouth. Damon collapsed into the chair, rubbing his temples.

"So, uh..." I watched him pull out his phone, wiggling it at me. "Stuart called me and he was frantic about your whereabouts... as well as Noodle's. Mostly Noodle's." I rolled my eyes. "I told 'im I had no idea where you'd be and now I feel like shit for sayin' that but... _now_ he keeps texting me, too, asking ridiculous questions."

"Oh." I then chuckled. "Sounds like face-ache..."

Noodle came back into the room, huffing in annoyance while carrying a large chair with wooden arm rests and a pink cushion much like Damon's. She set it down on my left and seated herself there, nodding slightly, reading into our expressions.

"Problems with the Gorillaz? Hai, 2D keeps calling me; texting me too! I had to turn off my phone!"

I gnawed at my lip at that. "Huh. Maybe we should head back to Kong, doctor's permission or not."

"I talked with him already," Damon piped in. "He said you can leave a little later 'cos he needs to check on you still."

"Damn it." I pinched the bridge of my nose and inhaled sharply. "And leavin' early's a bad idea too 'cos my ribs could still be screwed up bad."

Noodle nodded, squinting her eyes in a worried manner and Damon creased his eyebrows at me.

"Ah! And Russel also called!" Damon exclaimed, widening his bright blue eyes. "He was talking about places he think you'd be."

I closed my eyes, frustrated. "Fuckin' twats..." I was sighing again. "... What're we gonna do?" I asked, looking at Damon anxiously.

"Well, first of all... neither of you panic. If Russ and 2D come here, I'll stand up fer you two lovebirds."

I watched Noodle smile crookedly at 'lovebirds' and I smirked, eyes returning to Damon's face.

"Though Russel could probably kind of kick my arse, he's got nothing on me," Damon chuckled, "so we're safe in that area."

"Maybe Russ won't find us yet." My eyes flashed from Noodle's to Damon's and back again. "This hospital bloody enormous anyway. Maybe we can come up with a better plan to get away longer from 2D an' Russ —"

"Ain't it about time to say 'Speak of the Devil', Muds?"

All three of our heads shot to the door and Russel Hobbs himself was standing there, in all his damn glory, looking extremely pissed and I then noticed 2D silently towering behind him.

My whole body stiffened in the bed and I gripped my white bed sheets tighter. Damn it — caught mid-sentence too.

It all happened so quickly. Damon was in some sort of defensive position, moving down in front of the bed while Noodle was quietly passing him to move on the right side of the room, the side most far from Russel and 2D. The silent teen stood close by me, so I clenched her wrist, and she kept her eyes on Damon, whom was acting incredibly brave to be offering himself up to a man twice his size.

And then it began.

"Ya lied to us, Day!" Russ exclaimed, narrowing his milky eyed at the blond singer in the room.

2D had gone around Russel and was easily inviting himself in with no permission of mine and brought himself to the corner of the room under the telly. He gestured at Noodle with two fingers, seeming friendly enough. She glanced at me for a moment, her eyes telling me to let her go, so I did. The lanky blue haired singer then was whispering things into her ear and she narrowed her eyes, still looking straight at me from the end of the room. She was listening to him intently.

"Yeah, so?" Damon had hollered back. "I'm sticking up for Murdoc on this one, mate!"

Russel ground his teeth and furrowed his dark, bushy eyebrows.

2D made a slight move out of the corner of my eye and I looked to him. He moved up closer to me and sat in Damon's pushed back seat, pulling out a dark blue notepad. He turned the cover of it back over the rings. From his coat pocket, he pulled a pen out and began scribbling away with his left hand.

I looked at him in bewilderment. Wait — that was his song writing notebook that I often saw him carrying around. So he was writing a song during our huge family crisis? What a dullard. He seemed calm. Maybe he was just because he now knew that Noodle was safe. That was all that probably mattered to 2D in this situation.

Damon and Russel were still arguing, ranting out obligatory points to fight about. I wasn't really listening; I was really fucking done with arguments as of recent. I was also way too tired to get involved because if I wasn't, I'd be up and kicking some real arse. I gazed back to the quieter half of the room occupied by my singer and Noodle. They both flinched every time one of the participants in the war got a tone higher. Noodle was very close to 2D now, looking very hurt as the teen understood that this entire fight was just about her. I knew she hated arguments, period. Always had.

I frowned slightly and her tortured green eyes glanced to my face for any help. I gestured with my fingers for her to come around 2D, the writing bugger, and over to my bedside. She nodded and quickly rushed to my side.

She leaned down into me, holding me close with an arm around my shoulders, gazing at the battle before her at the foot of my bed.

"It'll be all right, luv," I murmured, smiling weakly. "It'll all be ov—"

I was suddenly yanked away from her by the collar of my hospital gown. I choked on air for a moment and Russel turned me to face him. He held me tightly by the front of my robe and I swallowed, waiting for him to just explode in my face.

"Don't you dare touch her ever again," said his deep and rumbling voice.

That's when I cracked.

I lunged at him and it hurt my ribs a fucking lot but I ignored it. There was no time to be paying attention to my pain. It was about inflicting it upon another now.

Swinging off his enormous size, I threw my free fist at his face, whacking him in the left eye. He coward away to the wall behind him and I tried going at him again while he was weakened but Damon dragged me backwards, the back of his legs hitting against the bed frame. He abruptly moved in front of me and pushed me into the wall that had the backboard of the bed resting against it.

"FUCK!" I yelled in a drunken rage. I closed my eyes tightly and snapped them open again, struggling wildly against Damon. My mismatched eyes flared madly to my left at the hurt drummer holding his eye. "If you say tha' _one_ more time, I'll fuckin' murder ya in this room!" I continued forcing my body weight against Damon but he was taller and heavier than me, enabling him to be a complete path-stopper.

I then looked straight into Damon's eyes which were pleading me to stop; I glanced to my right over the bed, and Noodle, as well as 2D, were quite possibly shouting the same look through their intense stares. I narrowed my eyes back at Russel, so he did the same to me.

"'Broken'!" 2D, out of nowhere, exclaimed. He closed his notebook with a snap.

Everyone turned their attention to the squeaky vocalist and glared at him weirdly. I felt Damon's grasp loosen on me but I still couldn't make it by him.

"Tha's wot I'll name tha' song!" he smiled, hiding his pen in his coat pocket. He waved the book about in the air and as he said that, he face fell into a more serious look. "'Broken' — jus' like our screwed up family... o-or wot I _used_ to call 'family'."

We all kept staring at him.

He bit his lip and then started singing some part of the song quietly,

"_There's nothin' you can say to 'im_  
_He is in our heart_  
_And the space is being broken_

_It's brokeeennn_  
_Our loooovvvee_  
_Brokeeennnn_  
_It's brokeeennn_  
_Our loooovvvee_  
_Brokennnnnn..._"

2D stopped, slowly opening one eye after another.

We were all now standing in silence.

"You're the him... in the song, Murdoc. And our family is broken. 'S broken." He said it as though it was confirmation.

"Tha's not true!" I thrashed forward but Damon held me back. "2D! Stop thinkin' 'at now!"

"From what's happening in the last little bit..." Russel started and I shot a glare at him. "... I think this family is broken too."

"It doesn't have to be," Damon added, turning to Russel. I didn't dare move now or the blond would just slam me into the wall again.

"Murdoc screwed _everything_ up and there's no fixin' _that_!" Russel shouted at Damon.

"Oi! This ain't any of my fault! 'S your fault fo' caring!" I retorted, standing my ground and curling my fists. "I love her! Why can you just believe me on this one?"

"I can't! This is _you_ we're talking about. It's _you_, Murdoc! I've known you for several years! You're a damned womanizer! You use them and throw 'em to the street again!"

"I've fucking changed! And this is different! This is _Noodle_! I've known her for _years_!" I said quickly. "This is _Noodle_ we're talkin' about."

Noodle then jumped in to assist me. "Isn't my say enough, Russel-sama? I love him too and I am sure, one hundred per cent, that he loves me as well." 2D stood closer to Noodle, supportively, waiting for Russel's answer. "I'm eighteen, Russ. I know how to take care of myself. You did not see me the years that I had been gone in Hell. I've grown up. I am not your little girl anymore," Noodle reprimanded and after those words, she did not have any other words as her expression went from confidence to defeat in her silence.

"'S her choice, Russ," 2D squeaked, resting a hand on her shoulder. Her face cracked into a smile from ear to ear. In that moment, I understood what she was feeling, but held back my smile. "I mean..." He smiled at my girl, showing his missing teeth and then stared back at Russel with his pitless eyes. "... she's always 'bin smart. I trust 'er."

Russel groaned loudly, stomping his foot. "I trust her, okay? Just not this sleaze over here!" he hissed, scrunching his eyes together.

I wanted to say 'I'm right _here_' but allowed Damon to speak up himself, as he rested a hand back on my chest with a smile.

"Russ, Russ... old mate, you've known me for years," Damon spoke, gesturing out toward the large African-American. "And we do think alike, really, we do."

Russel nodding slightly, his dark forehead wrinkling up in wonder. He crossed his gigantic arms and waited for Damon to keep on.

"And for once, seriously, _once_... I actually trust Murdoc," Damon finished in a hush, also cringing after, his back hunched up.

Russel skeptically looked on at Damon. "I'll be right back," he said. He then glared straight at me. "Watch yerself for a moment."

He stepped out of the room and Damon raised his left hand, pointing a finger at the ceiling. "Waaait! There is talking to be done! Get back 'ere!" And he also rushed out after the other.

I slowly peered back at Noodle and 2D who had moved to the end of the bed together. Noodle then went around the bed, walked to me and hugged me close, careful not to hurt my ribs. She brushed her fingers back through my hair and I chuckled at that, touching at her sides.

"Sorry for not celebrating New Years Eve with you last night, Murdoc," she mumbled, eyes focused on me and me alone.

From over Noodle's shoulder, 2D was watching us carefully and when he caught me staring, he gestured at me to hug her back. I laughed lightly and hugged her tightly.

"I didn't even remember, honestly," I said with laughter still lacing my voice. "I was feelin' dozy anyway."

"I fell asleep on you!" she giggled, arms then clinging to my hips.

"Nah, that's okay, I didn't mind," I grunted, rolling my eyes playfully. "Happy fucking New Years anyway, I guess. Not the best one at all."

"Not really, but yes!" she cheered, kissing my chin.

Noodle and I sat down on the bed after and I looked over my shoulder at 2D who was humming our 'Broken' song while gazing out the window. It had a ring to it albeit it being about me.

"We can fix our family if Russ ever comes around, face-ache, you know tha'," I said to him. His head shot in my direction.

2D nodded, looking thoughtful. "S'pose so." The blue haired man blinked his vacant eyes a few times, eyes still on me. "Russ still won't agree, but 'e's gonna 'aveta manage."

"Oohhh, he will," I grinned, eyes on Noodle. "Noodle and I are gonna be together for a whiiile." She was beaming too.

"Good." 2D smiled. "Yer 'appy, 'm 'appy."

I looked over at 2D again. "You trust me, don't ya, mate?" I questioned. "You think I'll keep Noodle happy?" I felt her grip my arm tighter with her tiny hands.

I watched him inspect my body like he was trying to figure out who I was. "Yeh... yeh, I do. An' I obviously gotta go wif Dames on this one..." He tapped his chin, looking at the floor. "He's smart!" He grinned, watching me again. "An' so 'ow long 'ave you an' Noods 'bin datin'?"

"End of October," I said right away. "Noodle's birthday." I flashed a grin at her and was watching 2D again.

"Oh," he paused. "Then yeh, I f'ink yer good. Wow, Muds, tha's good! 'N' maybe 's time that I actually find a girlfriend too, since yer occupied wif our lovely guitarist." His sentence actually ended sarcastically.

"Yeah, you should." I closed my eyes and clenched my jaw; that was something I didn't want to think about right now. And something I sure as Hell didn't want to talk about around Noodle.

"Day an' Russ nev'eh came back." 2D stated, crossing his arms and gazing warily to the door.

"Eh, I know," I agreed, looking at the door as well as Noodle.

"I will find them," Noodle offered, raising up and pulling away from me. She looked from me, to 2D, to me again. "I'll be right back." And she sped out of room.

Still sitting on the edge of the bed, I felt 2D's eyes on me. My eyes then met with his again and he continued speculating me carefully. I put my legs on the bed now, crossing them and facing the younger Cockney man.

"So, wot's wrong wif ya?" 2D questioned. "What're you in th' 'ospital wif? An' — an' where are your... clothes?" His nostrils flared and he looked very unenthused about my hospital gown.

I sniggered, looking down at myself, picking at the cotton material. "Well, Russ fucked up my ribs and broke two of 'em. And actually, I have no idea where my clothes are. Noodle probably has them stored in at the nurses' station or somethin'. No damn closet in this room."

He was watching my hands closely as I sat them in my lap. He was very childish; he watched every simple movement I made.

"Woz tha' a ring?" he questioned, tilting his azure head to the side. He was still watching my hands.

"Yeah," I answered, raising my hand and showing the back of it so he could see it in all its damn glory. I leaned forward a bit. "It's from Noodle. She bought it for me as a Christmas gift."

"An' wot didja get 'er?" he asked, grinning.

"I brought her... to a nice restaurant," I said, my voice slowing down throughout the duration of the sentence.

"Oi, Muds. Wot's up? You suddenly sound all different..." he implied.

I looked at him frowning slightly. There was something bothering me suddenly and wildly in the back of my head. I remembered back to the café visit when Damon just told me to chat with the other Gorillaz more often and they'd lend an ear. I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose, summoning enough courage to continue speaking.

"I regret havin' sex with her. And not just 'cos of this whole family crisis. It's just — ah, I really don't fuckin' know. And you know I never regret havin' sex with _anyone_. I nev'eh have before."

He smiled a bit, head still tilted and he waved it off. "I fink you'll be fine. Maybe 's the whole fing about her bein' so young an' you understandin' that as well."

I nodded; maybe that was it. I ran a hand back through my greasy hair.

"An' now the whole Russ ordeal too probably made it ten times worse... but 'ave faith, Murdoc, it'll get bett'eh! 'S aw'right, he'll get over it!" he said cheerfully.

His squeaky, cheerful voice bothered me when talking about this way too serious situation we were all stuck in. I narrowed my eyes at him. "How can ya be so fucking... _positive_ about it?" I asked gruffly. "Pissin' me off."

His mouth pulled into a thin line as he looked from me and warily to the chair on the opposite side of the bed. We weren't talking anymore and we shared an unfriendly moment of silence.

"I jus' want you t' be okay," he finally mumbled.

"I can't just fuckin' be 'okay', you dullard! How can I? Russ wants me 'n' Noodle completely away from each other! And that is _not_ okay."

He nodded at me, our eyes met, and his face remained expressionless.

I felt a pressure in my chest and wanted to get some useless ranting out. 2D was definitely here to listen, I think, so why not give it a try?

I covered my face in anger and muttered, "Why, oh why me? Finally get a fuckin' girlfriend who I wanna be with for the rest of my life and am criticised and ridiculed for it. Of all fuckin' people, _me_! Russ is like the mum I never had, y'know?" I threw my hands up harshly and just glared at the vocalist.

2D did seem as though he was listening intently and he, for once, did not seem sidetracked with useless thoughts.

Shaking my head, I kept going, "Be kind about my oncoming words, 2D, or I may have to wring yer little neck again."

He nodded and gulped loudly.

"I hate that I never had a mother. I hate it! It woz just me and my stupid excuse of a father and fuckin' Han. They didn't help me through school... Hell, my soddin' father didn't even feed me anything half the time. He didn't do _anything_! And I was alone."

I paused, inhaled lowly, and wanted to stop. I already spilt was seemed like too much information to my thick-headed singer. Maybe he'd forget about all this; yeah, hopefully or I'd have to warn him to _actually_ keep his mouth shut this time.

"Y'know," I started again, glancing at my hands which were gripping the bed sheets tightly. I let go awkwardly and then rested my hands on my knees instead. "I do remember her being in my life at one point — my mother..." I shook my head. "I woz really, really young... probably four or somethin' and she visited — I remember blonde hair —" My voice cracked and I swallowed weakly. "I can't even remember her eyes. They were pretty though. And she left." I sighed and I felt myself going sad, the emotion dragging through my eyes. I felt like a stupid sap.

His eyebrows were furrowed and he was leaning forward intently. I think he wanted to hear more, but I had nothing much to add to that.

"There was a rumour... a very consistent one, y'know. _They_ took her away... well, I mean dad sent her away. She'd gone crazy. Apparently she woz sent to an asylum of some sort. I dunno how it happened, if it's true, but apparently she went fuckin' loopy and had some unrepairable mental disease. Even though I didn't really know her, I remember crying about her a lot when I was a kid... I didn't even know who she really was."

I was done. I didn't want to talk anymore. I didn't want to spill anymore of my old, personal life. It wasn't like me to do that anyway. I think I was just panicking over my current and ridiculous problem.

"I didn't know some of tha'. I'm sorry," 2D said to my silence. His mouth was opened slightly as he kept staring at me with his black orbs.

I cleared my throat but then said, "Thank you. And I don't talk much of my past 'cos I don't want any of you wankers to make fun of me or talk shit about me behind my back."

He shook his head wildly to my words. "I won't say a word! I won't, I won't!"

"Good," I mumbled, looking at him tensely. "I believe you for once, face-ache."

We were staying quiet again just once in a while making eye-contact with each other. After that, he wasn't really easy to talk. I could tell that he was going to start a new conversation because he opened his mouth but Russel had walked back into the room, followed silently by Damon and Noodle. Damon looked a little dishevelled and Noodle was nervous.

I swallowed at how pissed off Russel had looked.

He opened his mouth, starting quietly, "Damon and I talked." He closed his mouth and rubbed at his chin as if he were really thinking of the perfect words to say next. Russel's eyebrows creased angrily and I could tell he was staring, pretty fucking much, right into my _soul_ with his narrowed milky eyes. "Whatever, man. You can keep her. 'M headin' back to Kong now... and we'll talk more later. I better see yer skinny lil' British ass back at Kong at a reasonable time or yer seriously gettin' another beat down. And this family _will_ be done, forever, y'hear?"

He quickly turned away, despite his large stature, and dragged himself out of the room, his body rigid. The three of us Gorillaz stared at the empty door as well as the other blond singer in awe.

"Welp, I gotta go too!" 2D announced, springing up from the pink cushioned chair. He was grinning widely at the rest of us. "'E's my ride 'ome! Y'know, my eyes 'n' all..." He awkwardly pointed to his blank-looking sockets and frowned. "Ummm, see ya!" He was then smiling as soon as he frowned. He took about five steps with his lanky legs, already out in the corridor and gone from our sight.

Abruptly, Noodle was clinging to my neck, leaning over the bed to reach me. She was grinning and giggling the whole time while holding me.

I glanced to Damon, who was standing off to the side, beaming.

"Wow, I've done something marvellous, haven't I?" he said more so to himself but kept his gaze with me and his bright blue eyes.

Apparently, and I then noticed, my mouth had been hanging open since the moment Russ left. Well, come on, give me a break, I was shocked as Hell. Russel had given up that easily after _everything_? And now Noodle is _finally_ mine with no hidden excuses to now be made up? My brain had troubles processing these thoughts.

I grinned at her when floating back into the correct mind and tugged her shoulders closer to me for a proper hug. It was kind of awkward holding her in the position we were of me on the bed and her standing, but we ignored it.

"Noodle-girl!" I exclaimed, my voice full of literal joy. "We're finally free, luv!"

She bobbed her head excitedly, still smiling. I pulled her back into my chest and we held each other so closely that Damon excused himself silently, blush crossing his cheeks. There was not a space between us and she finally climbed on the bed to give me a better hug.

"I love you! I love you, girl." I chuckled. "I can now say 'at without them givin' a shit!"

"Well, Russel-sama certainly still 'gives a shit', Murdoc, so maybe we should still keep it on the down-low," she teased, kissing at my face multiple times afterwards.

I laughed in agreement and cupped her face for a passionate kiss.

Noodle was finally mine and I was finally hers and we didn't have to hide it as a secret anymore. I could shout this lovely message out to the world. My heart was hammering wildly in my chest. This was better than holding my first guitar in my hands. Even better than getting this band together and releasing some hit songs. This was definitely a better experience than even getting on stage and performing to some of our greatest fans with some incredible songs. It was honestly better than all those things. And for the first time in my life, I swear I felt true euphoria.

* * *

**Updated: August 10th, 2011**

_Also, please take into consideration that I previously had all these chapters written out on paper and pencil in around the time of 2008/2009, so the bit about 2D writing 'Broken' may be a tiny bit inaccurate as we all know that Murdoc himself wrote _Plastic Beach_. Those lyrics I also snagged for that song were the lyrics from the demo too, not from the actual version, so if there is any variation in the lyrics, take a listen to the demo! Thanks dudes!_

**Review replies to...**  
**Name2830:** _Sorry if it did! He was just implying that he knows something is going on between Murdoc and Noodle. :) Thanks for the compliments; I am so glad you like the story. :3 Thank you!_  
**natlikesnoodles:** _Awww, you are so sweet. :3_  
**pat:** _Thanks for another lovely review, Pat!_


	22. Chapter 22

It was vaguely around six and the IV was removed from my arm. My clothes were returned to me as well. I was finally discharged from the hospital.

Damon actually stayed the whole time with us up until that point. We visited a lot, just mostly catching up on his life, rather than ours. Noodle and I had been through nothing but Hell in the two years of not speaking with him. And that was quite literally the truth.

After getting changed, the three of us were just heading to the elevator near the nurses' station when my name was suddenly called,

"Mr. Niccals!"

Noodle, close by and holding my arm tight, turned around with me.

It was the doctor I had, and again, he looked rushed like every other time I saw him. Does he _really_ have _that _many patients to attend to?

"So you're doin' all right? You received the physical?"

I nodded slightly. "Yep. And yeah, 'm fine. Thanks get asking, doc."

"One last thing I wanted to question... do you have any other concerns?" He fixed the placement of his glasses on his nose.

I opened my mouth to say 'no', but then I remembered...

"In... uh — December, I — er... I was watching Noodle..." I eyed her for a moment. "An' my mate, 2D, building a snowman 'n' my back started, well, killing me. Like I got all stiff and it was difficult to move," I finished and added, "I've never had it again though."

He nodded at me, speculating, as his dark eyebrows raised causing wrinkles to come about on his forehead. His dark hair emphasized the wrinkles on his pale face as well.

Chuckling, he answered my explanation, "Nothin' to worry about, most likely. I 'ad the same problem before too. You're just aging a bit, that's all! But if you do ever get it again, come in and we'll have you checked out."

"Thanks, will do," I replied, nodding slightly.

Noodle, Damon, and I were just turning away when I grinned at the thought of telling the doctor something he might enjoy. I wanted mostly to see his reaction.

"Oi, doctor!" I called over my shoulder.

He stopped while further along the hallway, looking at me.

"I know you 'don't like gettin' into personal business', but yes, I am datin' her."

The man looked slightly shocked and gazed over his glasses' rim at my eyes. He gestured slightly at Noodle that was still close by my side. She looked a bit clueless at the whole ordeal.

I nodded at the doctor, large smirk set on my face.

He grinned, entirely amused, and winked. "Knew it. Nice one," he congratulated and then disappeared amongst the busy nurses and patients in the hallway.

I laughed at his reaction, not at all expecting that one and Damon laughed too. Noodle furrowed her eyebrows as we turned back to the elevator. Damon tapped the elevator button, understanding the bond between what the doctor and I had shared in that moment, and he chuckled to himself.

"Did he just compliment me?" Noodle asked, sounding flabbergasted and a tad angry too.

"Aww, luv, why so upset? Yes, he did," I sniggered as we entered the elevator.

Damon moved to my right, against the wall, while Noodle and I stood in the centre of the elevator.

"You men have some inside joke, don't you?" she muttered, her body rigid against mine.

"Oh, _now _we do," I replied, cackling afterwards. "He knew I had the hots for ya, so he mentioned it earlier by saying, 'I don't like gettin' into personal business... blah blah blah'... 'S honestly quite hilarious."

Noodle blushed, pushing her head on my shoulder. "He said 'Nice one.' Freaky compliment."

"You should receive more more often, Noodle-girl," I replied to her, nudging my knuckles into the top of her hair. "You're good lookin'. Compliments like those ones are needed with looks like yers."

She blushed an even darker red and nudged against me again. "Stop it!" She was now giggling nervously.

I tickled at her side, feeling quite amused. "By your tone, luv, I'd have to say that you _enjoyed _that compliment."

She pushed at me and I almost lost my balance, Damon's mouth gaping as he reached forward to grab me, but Noodle tugged me back into a standing position.

"I only enjoy compliments like _that_ from _you_." Noodle grinned deviously at me.

Damon tsk'd at our playful bicker, crossing his arms and leaning more into the elevator wall. His eyes were closed.

"And I can compliment cha?" Damon buzzed, gesturing at us, his eyes still closed.

I moved to the back wall of the elevator and looked from Damon to Noodle.

"Well. I — I..." Damon had her tongue tied which made me smirk at her. "I guess so! But, I mean... weknoweachother_personally_!" Her words jumbled together amongst her English yet Japanese accent.

I laughed at her and Damon glanced back at me, laughing also.

"And — and that doctor did not know me!" she squeaked, green eyes wide and looking petrified.

"'S all right, luv." I reached over, resting a hand on her shoulder. "He really woz jus' bein' polite."

Noodle nodded weakly, her face frozen in a slightly stunned position.

I then chuckled, faced Damon, and pointed my thumb at Noodle. "Ain't she somethin'?" I moved up beside her and Damon again, taking Noodle into my side. "Tha's why I fell in love with her! She's so cute!"

"'Cute'?" Noodle was surprised with my vocabulary choice, but seriously, she _was _cute. "Thank you, Murdoc-kun." She snuggled close to me, smile spreading across her face.

And that's when the elevator doors finally opened. It felt like a marathon elevator trip. This hospital was old though, so I wouldn't be surprised if the elevators themselves were also shit.

The three of us left together and exited the doors, Damon holding one open for the two of us.

It was really cold out. Happy New Years, I thought sarcastically. I could have spent last night partying or something, even maybe drinking some booze, but nope, I was stuck in the damn hospital because of Russel. Wow, just honestly realising in that moment, my past few months of being on Earth had actually sucked besides the Noodle bit. She was honestly making everything worthwhile.

"So, er..." Damon started, looking around the snowy front yard of the hospital. Snow was being tossed around fiercely, so Damon once again hid the bottom half of his face under his coat. "I'd give ya both a ride home but I can't drive and I think I'm just gonna get a taxi for myself."

Noodle smiled and shrugged. "That is fine, Damon! You've helped us out plenty in the last couple days, do not fret."

He smiled in relief. "Sorry, I just can't help but disagree with some of those driving rules; my number one reason for never receiving my damn license again."

"'Again'?" I questioned. This was news to me.

The blond honestly looked embarrassed. "Was caught speeding numerous times and was only allowed to redeem my license if I took the test again. This was years ago, mind you, but I sort of, in my age now, have given up on trying." He was shrugging while looking thoughtful, the memories clearly passing through his head. "Oh well." The younger man was now pulling out his phone. "I'll see you both later. Call me if you need anything. I'm gonna start walking but I assume I'll need that taxi or I'll freeze my arse off."

Noodle and I both laughed.

He started away from us, leaving the overhang of the hospital entrance and walking down the large stone pathway.

"Well, see ya, Damon," I cackled loudly. "Thanks for everything, man!"

"Of course, Murdoc! Good-bye! And good luck to you both!"

X X X

A couple of days after the hospital visit, things started kicking back into gear. 2D and I were cool again. I mean, we already sort of were and although he was angry at me for a bit, he usually forgets about being infuriated with me quite easily. He's always been extremely dull and you lot, of course, understand this.

Russel and I never mentioned Noodle around each other, and also to mention that we barely even talked anyway. He was silent about my relationship with the girl. I kept keeping my mouth shut as well, not getting cocky around him either. Didn't want to tick off Russel too quickly after getting better.

I could tell that Russel was still mad at me because he was really giving me the silent treatment like we were a couple of obnoxious teenaged brats.

So, January was always freezing in Kong. It was hard keeping this huge place heated all throughout the winter months. We barely slept at all during the nights since it was always so damn cold. One almost unbearable night, I got a knock on my Winne's door.

Shooting up from my awkward fetal position under my blankets, I peered into the kitchen. I pursed my lips.

"Yeah?" I called out roughly. It had to be 2D because his room was one of the coldest in Kong and he always came and complained to me every winter. The little pansy probably wanted to sleep the night. "Face-ache?"

"No, it's Noodle," she had called back.

"Ah!"

I got out of the bed and was instantly freezing, colder than before, and moaned at the temperature difference right away. Ugh, I felt like dying. Maybe I should have put something warmer on instead of just lounging around in my underwear. I sped over to the door and swung it open quickly.

Noodle was standing on the concrete floor with a large pink blanket wrapped around her. Thank God, honestly, another blanket! She was hiding her little pale face in the fuzzy material.

"Can I sleep the night?" she whispered, the blanket muffling her words. "My room is beyond freezing, Murdoc-kun."

I chuckled, moving out of the way and allowing Noodle to come in. "Well, mine's not any better, probably worse, but yeh, come in."

Noodle slept some nights in the Winnebago with me but not many as of recent. She kept her distance every few days to give Russel some peace of mind. Noodle or I did _not _want my arse beaten again like that.

She was shivering violently so I wrapped my arms around her while tugging her onto my bed. The both of us brought the blankets around us as we continued sitting up while getting comfortable with one another.

"You have your brace off... do your ribs feel any better?" she murmured, her little voice quivering slightly.

I nodded, resting my chin on her shoulder. "Yep, but I'm still ache-y and I'm stiff." And I laughed darkly after stating that.

She giggled as well, turning to the side and looking at me with her intense green eyes. She was blushing lightly as well and it reminded me of her expression before the first time I kissed her and she worriedly sped off. Sweet Satan, I hope that I'd never have to experience that feeling again.

"I love you," was what she said softly instead.

I smiled so warmly at her, keeping the eye contact strong. "I love you too, Noodle." I kissed her nose playfully and she smiled weakly at the gesture.

It was easy to tell why I felt so right with her now. She definitely balanced out the relationship with me like every other woman I had been with did not. Noodle was young, cute and intelligent whereas I was old and wise, not to mention _grrrreat_ looking as well. This relationship of ours is where we belonged. Noodle had told me that she had felt the most comfortable with me than with any other man she had spent time with in her life. She had told me herself that it's where she belongs. And that made me the luckiest man in the world, you better believe it!

* * *

**Completed: August 18th, 2011**

_Exactly ten days before my 17th birthday, woo hoo! What a cutesy way to end with a cheesy Murdoc falling for his lovely Noods. ;D Anyway, wow, I would like to thank you all for putting up with me for practically three years as I know it's been a bit bumpy with my shaky updates. To all of you that had repeatedly reviewed and allowed me to know your thoughts on my writing, I'm glad you've found my story. It means a lot. And even thanks to those who have read and were not reviewing; at least you have enjoyed the story and I thank you for taking the time to get through this. I've improved a lot since 2008 and I really do hope it showed. You've all been great! Thank you sooo much. ;_; I wouldn't have finished if I didn't know that people were so into it. If I don't close this up soon, I'm pretty sure I'll just be thanking all of you for the rest of my life, LOL. So, I am glad you enjoyed! I hope that someday in the future you'll stop by to chat me up and maybe let me know how you feel about my story, whether you've talked to me before or never, read it once or read it 30 times, or reviewed every chapter or hadn't reviewed at all. You're a wonderful bunch!_

**Review Replies to...**  
**pat:** _Here ya go, Pat! Hope you enjoyed the final chapter! Gah, I hope 2D does find someone; he certainly deserves a lover! And by the way, thanks for being such a lovely reviewer constantly. You were great to me!_  
**NikkiTheBlueDemon**:_ Thank you Nikki, I'm glad you did! :)_  
**Ri:** _Thanks for the review, Ri! Rocky but at least they all know now, eh? :D Oh, neither can I! It's really felt like years (haha) while updating this! ;) And yes, happy endings with Murdoc/Noodle pairs make me ecstatic!_

_As I won't be having another chapter to add replies down here, I'd like to thank my anonymous reviewers that I _believe_ will write to me about my final chapter. You, in particular, are a fantastic bunch as you don't have an account and would have to check here often for updates. That means the world to me. *heart* I love you guys._


End file.
